Alex's Q and A!
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A space where you ladies and gentlemen can ask me anything and I will be happy to answer them!
1. Intro

Hey guys! It's your fellow FFN brother Alexriolover95!

I have decided to make a big move in my time here!

Overtime, throughout my experience, I have made a lot of friends and I had a lot of good chats with them. And well sometimes I get questions from them and then someone else might ask the same question.

Well I have decided to post a questions and answers thing from me, where you guys ask me questions and I do my best to answer them.

This is also helpful because I want to connect with you guys better and maybe we share some things we never knew we had together. It helps me to figure out what you guys want from me, what I can do better in the future, what you guys are thinking about me, etc.

You guys can ask me anything you like, don't hesitant to let it out, unless I say I rather keep it private, you are free to ask away!

Also, I would please like to ask that you leave the questions in the review section on this, so that it is in one place and it's easier for me to sort everything out so I can do this. Please no PMs!

Well I hope to answer your questions guys and have some fun with this new experience!

Until than, this is your FFN brother, Alexriolover95!


	2. The First Questions

**Hey everyone!**

 **It's time for the first questions to be answered for me! I hope this experiment turns into a success!**

 **I will also be putting a Q and A section on my profile after I do each set of questions, so it stays there! Don't worry, I will give credit to all of you guys for asking!**

 **Thank you to all of those who submitted a question! And now it's time to see if I can give you an answer!**

* * *

The First Questions

* * *

It's nighttime in Rio de Janeiro and in a TV studio, there is a show going on for a very experienced writer to answer questions from the Rio community. As the audience claps loudly for their guest, a blue macaw director narrates.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the show! Tonight we have a writer to answer your questions! Now say hi to our hostess, Jewel!" The director by the name of Blu shouts excitedly.

The audience then cheers more as the camera switches over to Jewel, who is sitting behind a desk with a smile. Jewel then motions for the audience to calm down and as soon as quiet settles down, she talks.

"Hello everyone, tonight, we welcome an FFN writer, Alexriolover95, here to answer your questions. Now since this is the bird universe, his own OC, Alex the Scarlet macaw will be speaking for him!" Jewel announces.

Meanwhile, a Scarlet macaw was waiting to go out, but as soon as he heard his name, he was too nervous to go out. A toucan named Rafael put a wing on him.

"You're up buddy." Rafael urges him on.

Alex takes a deep breath and walks out, while the audience cheers loudly for him. Alex blushes as he makes his way to sit close by Jewel.

"Hello Alex, how are you feeling?" Jewel asks.

"To be honest, I'm very nervous." Alex replies.

"That's okay, we all love you, right guys?" Jewel shouts to the audience and they reply with more clapping of wings.

As the audience slows down with the clapping and stops, Jewel continues on.

"Now Alex, we have some questions from your writer friends and fans who want to know more about you, ready?"

"I guess so." Alex replies slowly.

"Okay than, here we go."

And Jewel picks up a paper with her wings and reads the first question.

* * *

Jewel: From nightfly123, he wants to know, "Are you thinking of doing further sequels for your OC Alex after the story called choices?"

Alex: Actually yes I am, I actually just started Choices, not too long ago, so I still have to finish that, but I promise that story will not be the end of Alex's life in the Amazon. In fact, I am actually thinking of doing something similar to bluecatcinema's Amazon Adventures, but with my OC and his life with Lily and his chicks, I also want to have more of the Scarlet macaws side of things, because we hardly ever see that.

Jewel: That sounds very interesting, and I bet everyone will be excited to eventually see that. This next question comes from BlueTheron, he wants to know, "What, in your own personal opinion would you say is your best story you have written or even had the most pride in making?"

Alex: That's a tough question, because I wrote so many things that I enjoyed making. I think, maybe out of all my longer stories I made, probably The Scarlet Side, since it's kind of like an official story on me and what I would have imagined my life to be if I was a macaw. For like my middle sized stories, I would have to say A Christmas Date, since you know, it's Christmas and I shared a kiss with my special one while under the mistletoe, which brings me to the one shots. Confession, I think had to be the best, since I told someone that I love her, telling her my true feelings.

Jewel: Awww! That's so sweet! Reminds me of Blu and I! (the audience goes, "Awww!"). Okay, this next question actually comes from a guest, ValkyrieBaymax, she wants to know, "What would you do if you yourself were ever sucked into the Rio movie?"

Alex: Well I certainly want to be my OC, a Scarlet macaw and experience my story, "The Scarlet Side" for real. I want to have Blu as my brother even if we are two completely different species of macaws and I want that happen. So ValkyrieBaymax, to answer your question, just check out that story, it will provide you with the answer.

Jewel: Well a more direct answer if I may say so, this last question for now comes from Tomadahawk, he wants to know, "What upcoming stories have you yet to put up on Fanfiction?"

Alex: Well expect for the ones I already mentioned, I am thinking about me, with my mixed family along with Blu and his family get stuck on a plane and end up in my birth country, South Korea, where Alex finds a surprise that's very shocking to him. I also have a lot of ideas for short stories in Medieval Adventures, such as Roberto the Knight in a jousting contest against Knight Felipe and a girlfriend of a dead villain coming for revenge against Blu. For now, that's all I have planned in the future.

* * *

"Well Alex, that's all the questions for now, thanks for taking the time to answer them for us!" Jewel says to the Scarlet macaw.

"Well it was my pleasure to answer them, I hope all of these guys are happy with my answers." Alex replies happily.

"Well folks, that's it for now, stay tuned after the commercial break for more questions for Alex to answer!" Jewel shouts to the audience as the cameras show the audience clapping their wings as the commercial break starts.

* * *

 **And there we go guys! I hope I gave the answer you were expecting!**

 **I hope to see more questions from you guys!**

 **And to all of those who did ask one already, you can ask more! Don't feel like you are limited to just one, you can ask as many as you want! Just put one question per review at a time, so it's fine to everyone else.**

 **And I noticed most of the questions were about FFN, which is fine. But when I said you can ask anything, I mean anything! It doesn't have to be limited to my role on this site!**


	3. More Questions

**Hey guys! Ready for some more Q and A!**

 **I was going to do this later, but it's the end of the weekend for me and I wanted to do something fun!**

 **Before we begin, Blackfeathers33 and Cats 'n' Cheese asked a lot of questions, which is fine… But I rather they asked one at a time so other people can maybe ask those questions.**

 **I am still going to answer all of them, but not all at once and I'm going to answer their questions randomly, so it's a surprise to them!**

* * *

More Questions

* * *

As the last commercial played and the show went back on with the audience clapping their wings again, Jewel spoke out loud for her voice to be heard.

"And welcome back everyone to the show!" Jewel yells. "We now have a lot more questions to ask Alex for him to answer!"

And Jewel turns to an Alex breathing in and out.

"Ready Alex?" Jewel asks.

"Yes, fire away." Alex replies.

"Okay than, here we go."

And Jewel reads the paper she is holding with the questions on it.

* * *

Jewel: Again from nightfly123, he wants to know, "Do you like WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) if so, who is your favourite wrestler?"

Alex: Well sorry, I don't like WWE. I'm not a sports guy like most other boys. Sorry to disappoint.

Jewel: That's okay, not everyone likes it. Next question, from Blackfeathers33, he wants to know, "What's your favorite video game?"

Alex: That's easy. The Total War series. I love it because I love history, especially military history and the games allow me to relive history through recreations of historical battles. Plus it so interesting to see hundreds to thousands of soldiers fighting in one place. Probably my most favorite out of all the games in the series would have to be Napoleon Toal War, because I get to relive Napoleon's grand ambition and even change history or play as one of his enemies and play a part in defeating him.

Jewel: Sounds very worthwhile to play at least once. This next question comes from another guest, Cat 'n' Cheese, she wants to know, "Which do you prefer, Liz or Lisa?"

Alex: Lisa, the reason is because she does not exist in real life. I created her because I really desire a little sister, someone that I can hug and comfort and she can comfort me in return. If I can't have one in real life, might as well live out my dream on FFN. It also says that I care for my FFN sisters like I do with brothers on here. Sorry Liz, I still love you as a family member!

Jewel: Well I hope that maybe you do get a little sis in the future and your dream will come true. Another question from Blackfeathers33, he wants to know, "What's the most romantic FFN story you've ever read?"

Alex: Certainly, Minnesota Love by Zachmoviefan. I love how he put the setting in Minnesota, because I find that most romantic stories either take place in the Amazon or Rio, which is really cliche in my opinion. Zach's story is unique in just the setting. It also presents not only Blu and Jewel as a pair of lovebirds, but also other couples as well and there are many differences along the couples that make them also unique. Not only that, he completely changed Blu and Jewel's kids, based on this theory, which was really interesting. I really felt this story should have won an award at the 2015 Rio Awards.

Jewel: Maybe that story will win this year. Okay, this last question for now comes from Cats 'n' Cheese again, she wants to know, "Who do you hate here? And why?"

Alex: Well I hate experienced writers who think they are so big and mighty and have no respect for their fellow FFN brothers and sisters, especially those that are new here. Such examples like Ricardo the Black Hawk and BlueTech. I heard and even seen them disrespect others for what they write, killing their self-esteem. To this day, I don't get why they are so respected themselves. I had to work really hard to get where I am today and I couldn't get to who I am today without the help of all my fans and writer friends who supported me. I'm always grateful for them and I always like to lend a helping hand to my fellow FFN writers.

* * *

"Well folks, that's enough for now, again we will be back with more after these commercials." Jewel says to the audience and they clap their wings again as the commercial break starts.

* * *

 **Well guys, I had a lot of fun answering some more questions and again keep these questions going! But one at a time please!**


	4. The Questions go on

**Alright guys, ready for more questions to be answered! Because I have a lot more submitted now!**

 **Before we begin, some things to say.**

 **First, I will be absent from Friday, up until Monday, at the latest Tuesday. The reason is because my spring break starts as soon as I am done with classes on Friday, but since my parents are away and will not come back until Monday, I have to stay with my uncle and aunt until my parents come back home. Don't worry, I will use that time to do plenty of writing, so I will post everything I have when I can!**

 **Second, I'm having insecurity now about what I did on Valentine' Day… And one of my so called friends decided it was a good idea to anger me by making an insensitive joke! And well thanks to him, my heart is actually breaking now!**

 **Let's just continue.**

* * *

The Questions go on

* * *

Once again the commercial break ends and the show comes back on with everyone clapping their wings as the cameras pan to Jewel and Alex.

"Hey everyone, welcome back." Jewel announces. "We have a lot more questions here for Alex during this session."

And Jewel turns to Alex.

"Ready for more Alex?" Jewel asks.

"Yes, yes I am." Alex replies and prepares himself to answer more questions.

* * *

Jewel: Jameson The Phoenix Owl here wants to know, "What bullies don't you like here?"

Alex: Well other than disrespectful writers who think they are high and mighty. People who think that Jewel is an unfaithful mother and mate and that Blu's kids are not his. You can check out my stuff on what I say about bullies and trolls on here in my profile.

Jewel: Yeah that is a really hot topic here on this archive, but we true people know it's not true. This next question, again, comes from nightfly123, he wants to know, "Are you thinking of adding my OC Nightfly in your story called Choices and in the sequels to Choices?"

Alex: Well sorry, I'm not thinking of adding Nightfly in Choices, but I will be presenting some other OCs' in that story, not spoiling it for everyone. For the sequels to Choices, maybe I will consider it, again, I just started Choices, so nothing is certain yet in the future.

Jewel: Well, I'm sure there is no hard feelings. Again, from BlueTheron, he wants to know, " What was your inspiration to start making fanfiction? Like what convinced you that it was something that you wanted to do? And what was the community like back when you started?"

Alex: I love this kind of question! Well, I actually just stumbled upon FFN when I was on the Rio wiki site, just exploring around and I saw a link to a story on FFN on a page. I read it and quite enjoyed it, I think it was a story on Blu's parents and that was when I discovered the whole archive. I was so fascinated by everything I saw and read. I read such great works from people like Jesus loves all, Soursweettooth and bluecatcinema that I started thinking, can I be just as good and popular as these guys if I write? I really wanted to share my ideas with everyone and have a good time and I hope everyone enjoyed reading what I wrote. And well the community back when I started was really supportive of each other, I certainly got some love when I posted my very first thing. But you know soon enough you start to see the bad things as well, such as trolls attacking others and insulting them.

Jewel: Well that certainly is quite a story and we are glad you are still here. Next question comes from Tomadahawk again, he wants to know, "Out of all the superheroes and super villains in Marvel and DC, which is your favourite?"

Alex: Well sorry to disappoint again, but I'm not really into the whole Marvel and DC things, it's just not my thing, sorry again!

Jewel: That's okay, we can accept that. Again, from Blackfeathers33, he wants to know, "Would you ever kill off your OC, Alex the scarlet macaw, to give your story a very sad, dramatic ending?"

Alex: No way! I just don't have the heart to kill myself off like that, not when I have my one and only and in the future, two beautiful chicks to look after, I would never do that to them! But… Keep reading Choices, lets just say Alex is close to getting ripped apart.

Jewel: Wow, both lovely and sad, we can't wait to see what that moment is! This last question for now, again, comes from Cats 'n' Cheese, she wants to know, "What's the most stupid thing you wished on Christmas?"

Alex: I don't really wish for anything on Christmas as well I just like to enjoy my time relaxing and having a good time. But this last Christmas, I did make one wish, and that is to share a kiss eventually with someone I really love. That's probably stupid because I have yet to actually kiss a girl, but who knows.

* * *

"Well I don't think that's stupid at all and we are out of time for now, we will come back after these commercial breaks everyone and Alex will still be here to answer your questions!"

And the cameras pan out to show the audience as the commercials cut in.

* * *

 **Well you guys heard Jewel, I'm still here to answer even more questions!**

 **And Will the Bald Eagle, your question was really not a question… But don't be upset, I have something special planned for your question!**


	5. With some Technical Difficulties

**Hey guys! Its been a long time since I posted the last set of questions and answers… But finally back and ready for more questions to be thrown at me!**

 **And also… Lilly (No, not my sweet Lily that belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl!) You better back off… I'm not like most people when facing trolls such as you!**

 **But lets continue!**

* * *

With some Technical Difficulties

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Jewel shouts. "Sorry about the longer commercial break this time, we had some technical difficulties."

 **A few minutes before…**

"No Nico! That part goes there." Pedro tells his coworker.

"I'm better sure this goes here." Nico replies, continuing the argument.

A camera broke while recording and the two birds were trying to fix it. Rafael came to see what was causing the delay and sighed as he saw the two arguing.

"Guys, we got to hurry up." Rafael tells the two. "Just give it a good kick." And Rafael kicks the camera a bit, the camera working right now.

"How did you do that?" Pedro asks, stunned.

"No time!" Rafael shouts.

 **Back to the present…**

"Now that we got the problem fixed, it's time for Alex to answer more of your questions!" Jewel shouts to the audience who claps their wings. "Ready Alex."

"Certainly." The Scarlet macaw replies.

* * *

Jewel: From Blackfeathers33, he wants to know, "Who's your least favorite Rio character?"

Alex: No question at all! Nigel! I mean seriously… Who likes him?

Jewel: Wow, short and sweet. From Cats 'n' Cheese, she wants to know, "Have you ever ate snow or scallops and bananas?"

Alex: Yes, yes, and yes! Don't like the first and third one very much… But I love scallops! Seafood is along my top favorite foods!

Jewel: Well I still prefer a good fresh brazil nut. From nightfly123, he wants to know, "If you was talking to Jewel's father Eduardo and he was being rude to you, what would you say or do to him?"

Alex: Well… I don't like yelling at elders… Especially when that elder is my adoptive father in law! (in "The Scarlet Side" and "Choices"). So I would just calmly tell him to calm down. I mean… To be honest… I can't blame the guy. He lost his mate forever and his daughter for a long time and plus he has to lead a whole tribe of macaws! That's a lot to go through!

Jewel: Indeed it is, it's a good thing my father likes you better now. Okay, next question, from a guest, Unknown, he or she wants to know, "Are you going to write more stories about Carla?"

Alex: Well not like a story just on her, but I plan to have her a lot in my upcoming thing that follows "Choices", so I will have her and I will try to have some things just on her.

Jewel: Well, last question for now, from another guest, Andrew, he wants to know, "Some person on Youtube tried to say people that Jewel is Blu's mother. So my question is - What is the stupidest theory about Rio you ever heard?"

Alex: That is very easy! The writers, like TCTW and Ornithofurious, who say that Jewel is a (censored) and Bia, Carla, and Tiago are not Blu's kids. To me… That just leaves me speechless… Of course Jewel is not a (censored)! She is Blu's one and only! And of course Bia, Carla, and Tiago are Blu's kids! There were no other Blue macaws around in Rio when Blu and Jewel had them!

* * *

"Well that's all the time we have for now! Hopefully we don't have anymore technical difficulties!" Jewel shouts to the audience who clap their wings.

And the commercial break starts again as Alex takes a breather and drinks some water while Jewel gets the next set of questions on a piece of paper.

* * *

 **Well I had some fun as I always do answering these questions and can't wait for more!**

 **Keep it up guys!**


	6. Crazed Fan

**Hey guys! After a long delay, I am finally back to answering your questions!**

 **And this time… I'm going to have to ask everyone to hold off on your questions for now…**

 **Since, it's been awhile since the last update for this and I have to sort out what I did and didn't answer!**

 **And plus, a reminder… Only one question per review!**

 **Again, easier for me to sort out and let others potentially ask the same question!**

* * *

Crazed Fan

* * *

After another round of commercials ends and the show gets back on, it's time for another round of questions for Alex to answer from his fans and friends. And as the audience's applause ends, and Jewel's voice can be heard, the round of questions begins.

"Welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts to be heard. "We again had some technical difficulties, but with that fixed, we can now get back to answering your questions!"

The audience claps their wings again and Jewel motions for them to settle down as she turns to face Alex the Scarlet macaw.

"So ready for more questions Alex?" Jewel asks.

"Hit me!" Alex smiles.

"Okay than!" Jewel replies.

Jewel: From nightfly123, he asks, "What do you hope to see in the movie Rio 3 if it was announced as being in pre-production?"

Alex: Well, I really want to see Blu being reunited with his parents, or maybe even something as crazy as Jewel's mother being alive! But I would also like to see everyone much older, like Bia, Carla, and Tiago as teenagers and maybe Blu is the Blue macaw tribe leader. I would also like to see the characters go somewhere else in Brazil, maybe even outside South America. What I would really like to see is a Scarlet macaw named Alex in the third movie, just kidding!

Jewel: Oh Alex, you're such a joker! From KingofShadows2019 (formerly Blackfeathers33), he asks, "Have you ever read the Zootopia fanfiction story "Savage", by ADeadMissionary?"

Alex: No, I have never read and don't plan on reading any stories from Zootopia, honestly, I saw the trailers for the movie and it didn't look like something I would like. But maybe in the future I will give the movie a try and see if I like it or not.

Jewel: Well alright than. From Zachmoviefan, he asks…

* * *

However suddenly someone from the audience yells out and flies up and lands on stage. The "someone" is a Green Cheek Conure and he runs towards Alex with an excited expression on. While Alex is confused, Jewel prepares to call security.

"Who are you?" Jewel asks.

"I'm Zachmoviefan's OC, Zach, and I'm Alex's biggest fan!" Zach yells out.

"Okay…" Jewel replies. "Security!" Jewel shouts for the security guards.

"No Jewel, it's okay, no need for a scene to be made." Alex calms Jewel down. "So, I take it you want to ask me the question yourself?"

"YES!" Zach shouts out as he sits next to Alex.

"Oh Brazil nuts." Jewel sighs quietly to herself.

"I wanted to know, What's your favorite song from the first or second Rio?" Zach asks.

Alex: Well, my most favorite song from Rio 2 would have to be the very first song that is played, in the New Year's scene, What is Love". Sometimes I actually find myself humming or singing it in the shower!

"Does that answer your question?" Alex asks Zach.

"Yes, it does very much, thank you so much Alex!" And Zach gives Alex a tight hug.

"You're welcome." Alex blushes.

"Okay Zach, can you please go back to your seat now?" Jewel says sternly as she just wants to get back to the program.

"Wait!" Zach shouts. "Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure, I guess so…" Alex says nervously.

After getting a pen from Jewel, Alex sings Zach's wing with his signature since Zach didn't have any paper on him. Zach is so very happy that he looks like he is on a sugar rush.

"I am never washing this wing now!" Zach shouts as he flies back to his seat.

* * *

Jewel: Fans these days… Anyway… We now only have time for one more question because of Zach and the last question for now is, from Senster369, he wants to know, "The first one, in Rio 1, on the tram ride, when Blu compliments Jewel on her eyes by saying 'I bet you could see right through them', why does Jewel look away awkwardly right after this?""

Alex: Well… That's a question for Jewel… I don't really know the answer. If I had to guess, I would say that Jewel was blushing because of Blu's goofy attitude or she just wants to ignore Blu, we will never know for sure, I guess.

* * *

"Well that's all the time we have for now!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "And hopefully we don't have anymore crazy fans flying over here next time!"

The audience claps their wings while Jewel gets the next set of questions and Alex is given a glass of water to drink and cool his throat.

* * *

 **Well guys, I'm happy I could answer more of your questions! And I had the most fun with this one because of Zach being such a crazy fan!**


	7. Oh

**Hey guys! it's time for more of your questions to be answered!**

 **And before we do, I would like to answer nightfly123's question right now, because I already answered it if you read the latest update in Amazonian Life.**

 **His question is: "What would happen if Tomada Junior and Nightfly met each other in Amazonian Life?."**

 **Well you guys can find that out by reading the update there!**

 **And now for the rest of the questions!**

* * *

Oh…

* * *

After yet another round of boring commercials ends, the show comes back on and Alex the Scarlet macaw, who is speaking for his OC owner, Alexriolover95, is all ready to answer more questions and hopefully this time not have any crazy fans come up on stage. And this time, security forms a barrier in between the audience and Alex and Jewel.

"Welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts to be heard over the clapping of wings. "I hope no one minds the wall of security guards, we can't have crazy fans coming up here every round we do."

Some of the audience is disappointed and crosses their wings.

"Now, Alex, are you ready and set to answer more?" Jewel asked Alex.

"Yes, yes I am." Alex smiles.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from MafiaMarshMello, she wants to know, "What would you do if a horde of the world's craziest Alexriolover95 Fans suddenly started running after you? Let's say these fans are Yanderes"

Alex: Well… If they just want my autograph, a hug and a picture, then I guess it's alright. As long as they don't pile up on me or start to rip off my clothes, then I would have to call the police on them!

Jewel: (Wonders if that actually happened to Alex) Okay than… Next question, from Florafionpetals, she wants to know, "If you were like the very last scarlet macaw on earth, what would you do?"

Alex: Well, I would be very sad at first, knowing that not even my family is alive, but on the bright side, it's good, because I can maybe find a mate of a different species of macaw and create hybrids. Maybe I might even find a pretty Blue macaw to be mates with, and her name would be Lily.

Jewel: Well, it's a good thing you have Lily now and two beautiful chicks I might add, (Alex blushes heavily). Okay, this next question comes from, tiago9, he wants to know, "If you would want to join the military, then what specialization you would choose (Air Force,Tank Crew,Marines,Infantry etc)?"

Alex: Well, I would like to join the special units, like the U.S. Army Rangers or Navy Seals, be a badass, but also make me feel like I'm really serving my country, performing the most dangerous of missions.

Jewel: Well you certainly inspired people all around the world, Alex. (Alex blushes even more, his cheeks going cherry red) Next question, from BlueTheron, he wants to know, "If you were offered to visit any of the Seven wonders of the world. Which one would you pick and why?"

Alex: Well… Do you mean, ancient or modern? Out of the seven ancient ones, I would pick the Lighthouse of Alexandria, just because it has my name in it. And out of the seven new ones, I would pick the Christ the Redeemer, you can pretty much guess why!

Jewel: Yeah, that statue always reminds Blu of when he got launched in the air by a firework! Okay, time for the last question of the round, from Cats 'n' Cheese, she wants to know, "Why do you like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic so much? (The audience goes, "Oh…")

Alex: Well, to be honest, at first, I didn't like it, in fact I hated it. But one day, I decided to give the show a chance and I started watching the first episodes and by the time I finished watching the whole of season 1, I was in love with it! Now, I'm not that big of a brony, you will never see me going to bronycon or wearing a pony costume, I'm just a mild brony, someone who just enjoys watching the show and loving it.

* * *

"Well that's all the time we have for this round, we'll see you next time and for Alex to answer more of your questions!" Jewel shouts, while the audience claps their wings.

And as always, Jewel is given the next set of questions on a piece of paper and Alex drinks some water to cool his throat, while the commercial break cuts in.

* * *

 **And as always, I'll see you guys in the next update!**


	8. No Spoilers!

**Alright guys, you delivered the questions, and I shall give you all the answers!**

 **Also, tiago9, I can't answer your question because I already did!**

 **Also, if you guys can suggest funny stuff to add in here, like what I did with Zach being a crazy fan, than I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

No Spoilers!

* * *

After yet another round of commercials, so another round of questions to be answered by Alex the Scarlet macaw begins. After Jewel settles down the audience, she turns her head to the camera.

"So everyone, welcome back, it's time for Alex to answer more for your questions!" Jewel shouts, then turning to Alex. "Ready Alex?"

"You know it!" Alex returns just as cheerfully.

* * *

Jewel: So, we got a question from someone new, from brandonchasepowell, he wants to know, "Do you know the game, Undertale?"

Alex: No, I don't. And I'm not interested in those kinds of games, I'm more into shooter and military strategy games, sorry!

Jewel: And now from a frequent asker, from nightfly123, he wants to know, "What story ideas do you have for Medieval Adventures?"

Alex: Sorry, no spoilers! You just have to wait and see what comes!

Jewel: Awww… Well, I guess we can wait. Now, from Tomadahawk, he wants to know, "What do you think of Tomada and Sorrel as husband and wife in your stories?"

Alex: I think you already know the answer to that my FFF! (Favorite Falcon Friend) Why do you think I made Tomada Junior and Bobbie for the couple?

Jewel: Yeah, they sound pretty cute together, don't they everyone? (audience goes, "Awww!"). Last question for now comes from Hyrum The Outcast, he wants to know, "If you had to fight in one war fictional or real life) which one would it be?"

Alex: Hmmm… That's a tough question… I would have to say… World War II, I would want to be on the Eastern Front, with my Russian comrades! Because who does better charges than the Russians!?

* * *

"Well that's all the time we have for now, stay tuned for the next set of questions!" Jewel shouts as the camera pans away from Alex and Jewel and over the audience, the program turning into the commercials.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on the next set of questions! Sorry if I gave too much short answers!**

 **And don't forget to suggest any funny things to add in here as well, if you have any ideas!**


	9. Ghost!

**Hey guys! Before we go to the next set of questions, a couple of things to say.**

 **First, both Alex The Owl and Nightfly123 started their own questions and answers thing, so check that out as well if you didn't yet!**

 **And second, thank you to ShadowDragonGhost13 for being the only one to suggest something funny to do!**

 **And now for the answers you have been waiting for!**

* * *

Ghost!

* * *

As the commercial break ends again and the show comes back on with the audience clapping their wings, Jewel talks loudly to have her voice heard.

"Welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts. "We have yet more questions that need to be answered by our favorite Scarlet macaw! Ready?"

The audience then increases their volume of clapping, Jewel settling everyone down. She then turns to Alex with a smile.

"Ready Alex?" Jewel asks.

"You know it." Alex smiles back.

"Okay, lets get to it." Jewel says and reads the first question on the paper.

Jewel: From Nightfly123, he wants to know, "What makes you laugh?"

Alex: Almost anything can make me laugh, a funny story or video, even something as simple as someone dropping or scaring someone a little. It's kinda of hard not to make me laugh!"

Jewel: Well, that's good, they say laughter is the best medicine after all! Okay, from Lowknave, he wants to know, "What is your most desired/favorite military aircraft from either real life, or fiction, and why?" And he has a follow up question. "For whatever your choice may be, what bird species would best represent said choice?"

Alex: Definitely the X-wing Starfighter from Star Wars! Well, if you count that as an aircraft. I really want to be like Luke Skywalker when he flies through the Trench in the Death Star! And I guess I would say that the best bird to represent the X-wing would the Scarlet macaw, if the X-wing was in Red Squadron.

Jewel: Good choice and the next question comes from ShadowDragonGhost13, she wants to know…

* * *

However before Jewel can continue, the lights in the studio suddenly turns off and on again very rapidly as everyone starts becoming curious as to what is happening.

"Find out what is going on." Jewel whispers to one of the camera crew and faces the audience. "Don't worry everyone, I'm sure it's just some technical difficulties."

However it wasn't…

The lights, when they are turned off again, don't come back on and an eerie sound is heard from backstage. Suddenly the curtains fly back and a white bird ghost flies in, with weapon drawn. Everyone in the audience screams and Alex and Jewel hold each other tight as they shake in fear. Everyone would have abandoned the studio if the cameraman Jewel did not send out turn the lights back on as he found the problem.

As the lights come back on, the bird ghost reacts to the sudden light and her real face is uncovered, revealing a Blue Jay named…

"KJ! What the heck girl!" Jewel says angrily. "In the middle of a broadcast!"

"What? I thought it would be funny." KJ replies.

Jewel just looks at her sternly and KJ flies to backstage, giggling as everyone calms down and gets back to where they were sitting. Alex getting back in his chair , breathing in and out deeply, Jewel doing the same as she looks to where she left off.

* * *

Jewel: Okay… As ShadowDragonGhost13 wants to know, "What languages can you speak (besides of English!)?

Alex: Oh well… I'm sorry, but I would like to keep that private, if she doesn't mind that is.

Jewel: No, that's fine, I bet she understands. Anyway, next question comes from jugalpratimdas and he wants to know, "What is your favourite food and why?"

Alex: That's a tough question because there is a lot of different foods that I like and so many different cuisines, but I would have to say sushi. It's difficult to explain why, it's just so good! Many don't like raw fish, but I love it! And with the rice and other stuff, it just makes it a hundred times better!

Jewel: Oh, now I want sushi for my lunch break. And last question comes from KingofShadows2019, he wants to know, "Do you like to read books? And if you do, what type?"

Alex: Well I don't really like to read books, but when I do, I prefer to read a history book, especially about military history and also there are some other books I like, like World War Z and The War of the Worlds.

* * *

"Well that's all the time we have for now, lets cut to commercial break and give Alex a break." Jewel shouts to the audience and says something under her breath. "And I'll give KJ a piece of my mind.

Commercial break cuts in and while the next set of questions comes, Jewel excuses herself from Alex to go backstage to give KJ what she deserves.

* * *

 **Well, I'll be waiting for you guys to ask more questions if you have any!**

 **And Catty, (ShadowDragonGhost13) sorry if what I did wasn't what you had in mind!**


	10. What kind of Question is that?

**Hey everyone! Ready for your questions to be answered!?**

 **We got a lot of questions today and even if I'm currently a bit mad at Nightfly123, I'm still obliged to answer his question…**

 **So, lets reveal the answers!**

* * *

What kind of Question is that?

* * *

The commercials end, and well everyone knows what that means… It means that Alex the Scarlet macaw is ready to answer more questions! And as always, with your hostess, Jewel!

"Thanks for the intro honey!" Jewel shouts to Blu, who is backstage. "And to you Alex, ready for more questions, we have a lot for you this time!"

"I'm prepared as always, lets just get to it!" Alex replies happily, although he didn't know there would be a strange kind of question…

* * *

Jewel: I know you're a bit mad at Nightfly123, but he does want to know, "If you was offered to be a part of the cast for Rio 3 (If it does go into production or if it's announced even) would you accept or decline the offer?"

Alex: Well it would certainly be an honor to be in such a movie, but I think I would decline, the right actors and actresses already have all the necessary characters in the movie, but I would be very happy if I was offered to meet the cast! It would be one of the best days ever!

Jewel: Alright, well that's certainly surprising! Okay, next question, comes from Zachmoviefan, (Security guards stay alert) he wants to know, "What's the funniest thing a hater has ever said to you in the reviews?"

Alex: Well I don't know… I don't really pay attention to the hater comments, only the comments that are encouraging and are happy, but… I do remember a review on "A Medieval Tale" (Looks at the review section), from Prikopil, he or she said, "To be honest, medieval and rio doesn't make a good story. seriously, could you make another story besides using rio as a main theme." Well I think it does make a perfect story, and I made it work perfectly! I also got a review on "Choices" that said, "what a f***ing s*** story", yeah, tell that to everyone else who read the story!

Jewel: Don't worry Alex, they're just jealous because they don't have your talent. (Alex blushes) Okay, from ShadowDragonGhost13, she wants to know, "

By the way, besides a scarlet macaw, what kind of bird you wanna be?"

Alex: Oh that's easy! I would either be a Bald Eagle or a Blue Jay, because the Bald Eagle is the U.S. national bird and the Blue Jay is the New York state bird, where I live.

Jewel: Interesting, I think one of her OCs is a Blue Jay in fact. Alright, next question comes from Tomadahawk, he wants to know, ""What made you write about Blu and Bia's family relationship to ever be your first ever Rio story on Fanfiction?"

Alex: Well, if you are referring to Blu and Bia, that isn't my first Rio story, but I wrote that because out of the three kids, I like Bia the most and she seems closest to her father, so I wanted to explore that relationship more and create that father-daughter bond.

Jewel: Yeah, my daughter does seem to have the same personality as my Blu and we're halfway done. From Jameson The Phoenix Owl, he wants to know, "what your favorite the secret life of pets characters?"

Alex: Well, except for Max and Gidget, I really like Tiberius. It's interesting to have a predatory bird as a pet and he really had some funny scenes, plus I think he would make a pretty good friend to Tomada the Peregrine Falcon!

Jewel: Man, I got to see that movie, I wish someone would make a crossover with us and those characters! Okay, from Lederhosen4life, he or she wants to know, ""Who do you ship in the secret life of pets?"

Alex: Definitely Max and Gidget! No question necessary at all!

Jewel: Another short and sweet answer! And now… We got a rather strange question from BlueTheron… He wants to know, "What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow!?"

Alex: Oh… I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that question… All I can say is that you look it up in Google or whatever search engine you use…

Jewel: That's okay, I bet all of us don't know that, right guys. (The audience nods their heads) And now finally for the last question, from jugalpratimdas, he wants to know, "What is the thing you love most in this world?

Alex: Wow… That's impossible to answer… There are just too many things in my life that I love and I can spend hours listing them! But I can tell you what I would really love to have! And no, it's not some fancy car or millions of dollars! I always wanted a younger sibling, especially a little sister, which is why I created Lisa. I also want someone other than my family to love and care for and to have the same treatment back as well, someone that I can cuddle, hug, and kiss with for the rest of my life and grow old with, in one word, a girlfriend and then my wife.

* * *

"Alright, well that's the end of a long round of questions!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "Now we cut to commercials and let Alex take a break from answering! We hope to answer more of your questions after the break!"

The cameras pan away from the stage, showing the audience and fainting away to the commercials, waiting for more questions to flood in for Alex to answer.

* * *

 **Finally got all those answers taken care of! I think that's the most questions for an update yet!**

 **Maybe there will be even more questions than this time, next time!**


	11. Boo!

**Hey guys! Time for another round of answers to be given!**

 **But first… Some news.**

 **First off, we have a lot more people doing these Q and A posts, and I love it! So , Hyrum The Outcast, Lowknave, ShadowDragonGhost13, ShyGuy86, and Pikachufan260, are also doing these! (Even thought now… I really don't like what Alex The Owl's Q and A thing have become…)**

 **Also, don't worry BlueTheron, buddy, I said you can ask me anything and I mean it, so you don't need to be sorry!**

 **And now for why you came here!**

* * *

Boo!

* * *

The commercials end and Alex the Scarlet macaw and Jewel are shown on camera, with the audience chapping their wings loudly and some even expressing their love for Alex out loud. Alex blushes as Jewel gets the questions sorted out for Alex to be answered. She was a bit disappointed there were not as many as last time, but that means they can go to break quicker.

"And welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts as the camerabird signals her that she was live now. "Ready for Alex to give you your answers?"

The audience goes into an uproar and as Jewel settled everyone back down, Alex is ready as Jewel reads the first question.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, Alex, from ShadowDragonGhost13, she wants to know, "Are you planning to make a Rio and Secret Life of Pets crossover?"

Alex: Well… Maybe… Right now, I have a lot of stuff planned and currently doing, but… It might be a possibility soon, just not now.

Jewel: Well, we all wish you luck for the future! From Nightfly123, he wants to know, "What is your favourite movie?"

Alex: Well, expect for Rio and Rio 2, it's pretty tough to answer, because there are lots of movies I love, right now I really love The Secret Life of Pets, the story and the characters are the best!

Jewel: Yeah, that's a pretty tough question to answer… Okay, we have a question from a Guest, he or she wants to know, "Do you have any advice for someone starting to write on here?"

Alex: Well, it's all written on my profile, under, "Advice to those who are new to FFN". But, I will tell you right now, that just do what you like to write about, and if you put in the hard work, keep trying, you will be more and more popular, but remember to give back as well otherwise that popularity means nothing. Don't give up so easily and don't get discouraged, for every step back you take, you can take two more froward, if you try.

Jewel: Spoken like a true writer! And now for Loco Vampire, he wants to know, "You would have to choose to save either Nightfly123 or Jameson the Phoenix Owl, they're both dangling on the cliff or really in danger. You wouldn't be able to save both of them, you only could save one of them. Which one would you save?"

Alex: I'm sorry, that kind of question I just can't answer, because you're asking me to choose between two people I hold dear to my life. Please don't ask anything like that again.

Jewel: That's okay Alex, we understand. And now finally, we have a question from A Random Passer, he or she wants to know… Oh dear…

Alex: What is it Jewel?

Jewel: I'm not sure you would like this…

Alex: It's okay, I said I will answer everything, please, what is the question.

Jewel: He or she wants to know, "So I was stopping by the place for a visit in hopes for a new archive to join but stopped when I saw that you kinda have a bad reputation here (no offense). Why is that?"

Before Alex can answer, the audience shouts "Boo!" and a riot seems to be on the way, with people wanting to find out who this person was to say that about Alex. Luckily, Alex calms them down before anything nasty can happen.

"It's okay, I will answer this." Alex says to the shock of everyone.

Alex: Well to be honest, I'm not the nicest guy around, which is why I'm so unsociable and have very little friends in life and well that kinda of transformed over to here. Trust me, I don't like myself when I go crazy, I just want to like punch everything in sight when something goes wrong here. But I'm trying my hardest to change that and I think I'm doing better and better with each passing day.

* * *

"Alright everyone, that was the last question for now, hopefully the next round will be much more pleasant and we'll come back after the break!" Jewel shouts.

Alex, meanwhile, gets up and goes backstage for the break and also to see the one he loves above everything else, his mate, Lily the Blue macaw. Lily came up to Alex and gave him a tight hug, Alex a bit surprised by this, but hugged back.

"I heard that person's question, are you alright?" Lily asked to the brink of crying.

"Don't worry, I'm okay, no need to cry over it." Alex replied back with a cheerful voice.

"I just get so angry when others try to hurt you." Lily cried.

"I know, but really, I'm okay." Alex says back as he breaks the hug to give Lily a kiss on the beak. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lily replies as Alex helps wipe the tears from her eyes.

As the couple enjoys each other for a couple of minutes, Rafael comes to tell Alex to get ready to go back on again. Alex takes a deep breath, hopeful that Lily wouldn't end up crying because of someone's question.

* * *

 **Alright guys! Another set of answers to please you!**

 **And also… I really would like you guys to suggest funny stuff, I know you guys want it, but I would like it if you guys can suggest it, as the writer, it's my job to know what you guys want!**


	12. Cat Hug!

**Hey guys!**

 **I have just about enough time to get this update today, before I collapse on my bed from tiredness and sleep!**

 **But before we do… Some important things to address.**

 **Due to the nature of some Q and A's from others, I have to make some rules. It actually benefits you guys too! So don't worry!**

 **First, after seeing all the reviews by that guest on Alex The Owl's Q and A, I have to ask that nothing sexual be put in here, it's not only uncomfortable for me, but others are also probably not comfortable and we have people reading who are really too young for that.**

 **Second, no more questions about conspiracy theories, stuff like Jewel being a s*** or w****! After seeing Nightfly123's Q and A, it's well… Not fun at all. I want this to be fun for everyone, not depressing and sad!**

 **That's pretty much it, so lets get to it!**

* * *

Cat Hug!

* * *

For like the hundredth time yet again, commercials end, audience is clapping their wings, Jewel settles everyone down and starts with the first question for Alex. (Duh!)

"And welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "I don't think we need to repeat what we're going to do, so lets just start!"

Audience cheers as Alex clears his throat and prepares for the next round.

* * *

Jewel: From Alex The Owl, since he is also doing a Q and A, he wants to know, "Why don't you like what my Q&A have become?"

Alex: Well Alex, to be honest, I don't like how it's becoming a little bit sexual and it's a K rated post, if you intend to allow that, you should raise the rating to at least "T". Plus, that watchbird countdown thing… It has nothing to do with a Q and A and certainly doesn't fit with the title of "Ask Alex". Now, I don't hate you Alex, trust me, I really don't, but maybe you should consider making some changes.

Jewel: Well, I hope Alex doesn't become angry by this answer… Okay, from Nightfly123, again, he wants to know, "Do you really forgive me?"

Alex: Well, not a hundred percent… You really almost pushed me when you answered the questions from the trolls, which really should be common knowledge that you don't do that and you put the exile post up… Plus, I noticed my characters are not showing up anymore in your Super Rio story, so I'm considering deleting my Super Rio story for good. And the fact that you are not messaging me anymore like you used to do, tells me something…

 **(Both Alex The Owl and Nightfly123's questions will not be in my Q and A section on my profile)**

Jewel: Alright, we have a more fun question from Loco Vampire, he wants to know, "Can you name a sequel movie that you think is better than the first movie?

Alex: Oh! That's easy! Planes: Fire and Rescue. It was much better developed and the story, message, and feelings were way better than the original movie! I still like the original movie, but the sequel is great!

Jewel: Well, that was more fun and short too! So, from Lederhosen4life, she wants to know…

However, before Jewel can ask, a brown tabby cat suddenly storms in through the studio, the security guards shatter when the cat comes in, knocking over things as she has a huge smile on. And because the security guards fled, the cat was free to jump up on stage and she gave a big hug to Alex.

"Alex! I'm a huge fan of you, I love you so much!" The cat shouts as she continues to squeeze Alex, the Scarlet not being able to breathe.

"That's… great…" Alex says, struggling for oxygen. "Can… I… breathe… now…?

"Oh right, sorry." The cat apologizes while blushing.

"Can I ask the question?" The cat says.

"Sure." Alex replies.

Cat: Okay. "A couple of people think that Fred(dukes old owner) isn't actually dead. Do you think that this could be a potential plot for the TSLOP sequel, or do you think its gonna be different and that Fred really is dead?"

Alex: Well… it's just like in Rio 2 with Jewel and her mother, we really don't know, he could be or not be dead. Maybe the cat was lying or telling the truth. We really don't know, I guess maybe we'll get the answers when the SLP sequel comes out, who knows…

"Thanks Alex, see you later!" The cat gives one last quick (and extremely tight) hug to Alex before going off stage.

Jewel: Well now that we have that done, we have one last question for now, from Jameson The Phoenix Owl, he wants to know, "What's your favorite cake?"

Alex: Easy! (Again…) It's red velvet cake! What's better than chocolate? Chocolate that's red!

* * *

"Well that's all the time we have again, we look froward for more of your questions in the future!" Jewel shouts.

Audience cheers, camera fades to black and goes to commercials, same old, same old… You guys are probably bored to death… LOL!

* * *

 **Well… I got to say this update was certainly interesting… For me at least.**

 **Also, thank you to Lederhosen4life for suggesting the cat idea!**

 **And remember, this is driven by you guys! If you have any funny stuff you want (except for sexual things, of course!), than by all means, don't be shy!**

 **And see you next time!**


	13. Kidding!

**Hey guys!**

 **Now due to more things, I have to make another rule…**

 **Only one question that really should be asked privately, such as Alex The Owl's and BumblebeeFan25's, are allowed! And if it really becomes an issue, I'm going to have to ban those kinds of questions!**

 **Now that we got this unpleasant note aside, it's time for your questions to be answered!**

* * *

Kidding!

* * *

After Alex the Scarlet macaw came back from a quick break, with a snack to eat to fill his belly, he was again sitting in the comfortable chair on the stage while Jewel was sharing a quick talk with Blu. When it was time to get on the air again, the two shared a quick kiss before Jewel cleared her throat and waited for the signal to start from the cameraman.

"And welcome back everyone as always!" Jewel shouts. "We got another list of questions for Alex here to answer, so lets get to it!"

The audience cheers and quiets down as Jewel reads the first question…

Jewel: From Zachmoviefan, he wants to know, "If a zombie apocalypse were to break out what is the first place you would go?"

Alex: Well, if I could find anything to use as a weapon in my house, I would first go to the supermarket and hope it hasn't been looted and stuff any perishable food in my bag I'm carrying. If I didn't have anything as a proper weapon in my house, I would go to the gun store or even a hardware store, a good shovel or chainsaw can make a good weapon if you are in a hurry!

Jewel: Well lets hope a zombie apocalypse never happens, from xPrimalHunterx, he wants to know…

However… A golden eagle walks in and everyone panics as they don't want to be this eagle's food. But the eagle speaks…

"It's okay everyone, I'm not here to eat anyone, I'm here because the question Jewel is going to ask is my question." The eagle says to the surprise of Jewel.

"How did you know that?" Jewel asks.

"Eagle sense." The eagle smiles in a joking manner. "So anyway… my names Gail and like Storm chasing, so I have to ask. Do you like Extreme/dangerous weather such as tornadoes, hurricanes, and electrical storms?

Alex: Well… If I see pictures or videos, than yes, but if I actually am in one… That's a whole different story! I actually been through two hurricanes, Irene and Sandy when they hit the Eastern seaboard of the US.

"Great thanks for the answer." Gail smiles and then adds one more thing… "By the way, a hurricane's gonna hit this area soon."

If everyone was scared of an eagle, they were certainly terrified of this news and they started screaming and panicking yet again, until gail was laughing to the confusion of everyone.

"I'm kidding!" Gail chuckles. "Okay, I'm going to sit down now.

And Gail sits down while the show gets back on.

Jewel: Okay, now that we got that out of the way… From Tomadahawk… Wait… He wants to ask me something…

Alex: Well, answer it Jewel.

Jewel: Okay, well he wanted to know, "If you had the ability to talk to humans and they can hear what you are saying, how would they react?"

Jewel: Well, I guess they would finally understand that I am a free spirited bird and realize that I really don't like being stuck in a cage!

Jewel: Okay, lets continue, from BumblebeeFan25, he wants to know, "Do you think I should start writing again?"

Alex: Well, I think you should, but it's entirely your choice, and whatever your decision, I will respect it.

Jewel: Okay, from jugalpratimdas, he wants to know, "If you were given a choice to rule the world what would have you done?"

Alex: Well, that's a tough answer to give… But I would actually try to settle people's differences and try to end racial inequality, in the end, even if we are different from each other, we have one thing in common, we'll all human and if we don't band together, than something will eventually overtake us. I think Independence Day is a very good example of that!

Jewel: Well, that's very nice to hear. From ShadowDragonGhost13, she wants to know, "What do you wanna see at the sequel of TSLOP?"

Alex: Oh I would certainly like to see Max and Gidget as a happy couple, that's on the top! I would also like to see how Snowball is getting used to the domesticated life again. Maybe… Even a revolution by the flushed pets!

Jewel: Well, very good list of things to imagine! And now for the last question, from Jameson The Phoenix Owl, he wants to know, "Do you have a plan for Amazonian Life in the future?"

Alex: I do have many ideas for that series, but… No spoilers! You just got to wait!

"Okay, well that's all the time we have for now and hopefully no one scares the audience again!" Jewel shouts, looking in the direction of Gail, who smiles.

* * *

 **Well there we go guys! Another set of answers!**

 **And now that Tomadahawk brings it up…**

 **I decided to make a nice improvement here!**

 **I'm accepting special guests! That is the movie characters and OCs!**

 **However… There is a catch…**

 **It can't be a question for your own OC. You are allowed to ask questions to the movie characters, of course, and other people's OCs!**

 **And also, thanks to xPrimalHunterx for the funny suggestion!**

 **And see you next time!**


	14. Dinnertime

**Hey guys!**

 **So, we got only one question this time, but that's fine, because we also got something funny as well from that question! So thank you to ShadowDragonGhost13 for suggesting it!**

* * *

Dinnertime

* * *

The show comes back on as Alex the Scarlet macaw is drinking some coffee to keep him awake, sighing happily as the staff gave him his favorite coffee mixture, maple syrup, with a bit of milk in the coffee. Alex finishes his last sip as the cameraman signals to him and Jewel that they are going live in a minute.

"And we're live in 3… 2… 1…" The cameraman says as Jewel greets the audience again.

"And welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts, the audience erupting with applause. "Now, sadly, we only got one question submitted for this round, but Alex, I'm sure, is happy to give his answer, right Alex?"

"Right Jewel." Alex smiles.

Jewel: Okay, so from ShadowDragonGhost13, she wants to know, "What is your reaction if Tiberius wanna eat you?"

Before Alex can answer, a large shadow suddenly appears and blocks out the overhead stage lights, in a shape of large bird. Everyone panics a little as they look up, however they could only see a dark shape of a large bird, since the lights are shining into their eyes.

"What is that?" Alex asks to no one in particular as the shape comes closer and closer to him, and directly at him.

Only a few seconds passed before Alex could see the shape clearly, it was a familiar red tailed hawk, Alex a bit stunned as the hawk charged at him and pinned him down. The audience screamed their heads off as they closed their eyes with their wings and looked away.

"Security!" Jewel shouted as she really didn't know what to do.

A group of security birds came and it took all their strength to pry the hawk off of Alex. After they successfully got the hawk off Alex, they wingcuffed him and led him away.

"What's wrong with Tiberius?" Alex wondered, as he and the hawk were friends, Tiberius wouldn't just attack him out of nowhere.

"Okay, now with that done… Lets get back to the question." Jewel breathes a sigh of relief. "Alex?"

"Oh sorry, the question again?" Alex asks.

Jewel repeats the question and Alex answers it.

Alex: Well, my reaction would probably be the same as Gidget in The Secret Life of Pets, I would be kinda of upset and reprimand the bigger bird, but I also believe in second chances, everyone deserves it.

"Well, with that question answered and the incident, we are again on break!" Jewel shouts to the audience.

With commercials starting, Alex goes backstage, to visit his hawk friend, who is still wingcuffed and in his own tiny room. A security guard is outside the door, to make sure the hawk doesn't break out.

"How is he?" Alex asks.

"He has been quiet, he hasn't tried to escape." The guard tells Alex.

"I would like to speak to him in private please." Alex says, the guard a bit surprised.

"Are you sure?" The guard asks.

"Yes." Alex simply answers.

The guard unlocks the door before walking away and letting Alex do his stuff. Alex carefully opens the door to see his hawk friend, his head bent down, hiding his face. He was crying softly.

"Tiberius?" Alex softly says.

Tiberius looks up and doesn't try to attack Alex again. Instead he just continues crying.

"I'm sorry Alex, someone drugged me by putting something in my drink." Tiberius said. "Next thing I know I wake up with a desire to eat you."

"Who?" Alex asks.

"My memory is very weak, but I do remember he had white feathers." Tiberius looked back in his mind, Alex knowing immediately who was responsible.

"Nigel…" Alex said under his breath. "Okay buddy, thanks, I'll get the guard to unlock you and you can go back to your hollow, okay?"

"Thanks Alex." Tiberius starts crying again.

"No problem buddy." Alex smiles and goes to get the guard back

While doing so, Alex is thinking why on Earth would Nigel do this. Of course, Nigel must be jealous of all the popularity Alex is getting, since Nigel thinks he deserves all the praise in the world. But that is a mystery for another time…

* * *

 **Oh this is getting interesting…**

 **Oh and before I forget…**

 **I'm going to have something very special for someone coming up very soon hopefully! No spoilers on what it is!**


	15. Daddy!

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we got to the answers you deserve, a couple of things to say!**

 **First, thank you to all of those you read, "Wait for Me", and if you didn't yet, please check it out!**

 **Second… I'm sorry Tomadahawk, but I can't answer your question, even that is a little explicit. I want to keep this entirely clean for everyone, I hope you understand. And honestly… I think Jewel would probably rip your face off if you did that…**

 **Anyway… Time for the answers!**

* * *

Daddy!

* * *

While the show comes back on again, Alex's mate, Lily, along with their two chicks, Cadence and Eddie, stand backstage and on a screen watch father and mate breath in and out calmly. Jewel is given the next set of questions and as soon as the audience is silenced, the questions roll.

"Alright Alex, you and everyone else knows the drill, ready?" Jewel asks Alex.

"Of course!" Alex smiles with happiness as with his wing, he waves it slowly and discreetly at his family, who wave back at Alex, even thought they couldn't see each other, but someone sneaked away…

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from Zachmoviefan, he wants to know, "Which MLP characters can you compare to Rio characters?"

Alex: Well…

* * *

However, Cadence, Alex and Lily's daughter, comes running up to her father, the little Blue and Scarlet hybrid girl with her wings open, went into her father.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Alex asks softly. "You should be with your brother and mother."

"Daddy, I want to be with you, can I stay for at least a little." Cadence asked with her pretty eyes.

Alex looked at the audience and they were touched by the sweet scene and one by one they chanted, "Yes, yes, yes.". Alex eventually had to agree with the audience and Jewel smiled to let Alex know it was alright.

"Okay sweetie, you can stay for now." Alex smiled and he sits back down on his chair, with his daughter on his lap.

* * *

Alex: Okay, so… I would compare Tiago to Pinkie Pie because both of them enjoy pranking to an extreme level and both are filled with unlimited energy. I would compare Jewel to Rainbow Dash, because both are tough and have a tomboyish attitude. I would compare Blu to Fluttershy, because both are unsociable and awkward at times. I would compare Nigel to Discord, obviously, except for the fact that Nigel never became good like Discord. I would compare Bia to Twilight Sparkle, because both are into learning from books. I would compare Carla to DJ Pon-3, because they both love music and always have headphones against their ears. And finally, for something special… I would compare my daughter, Cadence to Princess Cadence, because I did name my daughter after her and they both have similar sounding voices. (Yes, I would say my daughter sounds like Princess Cadence.

Jewel: Wow, that's a long answer. Okay, from ShadowDragonGhost13, she wants to know, "What songs do you hate?"

Alex: I don't know if I really hate any songs… I can't think of any at the moment, but maybe I'll tell you later.

 **(For the next question, I'm assuming JimmyRio120 and jimmymacaw are the same person, so I'm answering the question from JimmyRio120)**

Jewel: This is actually for me, JimmyRio120 wants to know, "Do you like rock music?"

Jewel: Well… Not really… It's too chaotic for me and not my taste in general, it's so much different than the songs we sing in the tribe.

* * *

"Well, looks like that's all the question for now." Jewel says as she looks at the list. "Well, we'll see you after the break again, make sure to leave behind your questions for Alex, or any other original character or OC!"

As the audience claps their wings, Alex, with his daughter, go backstage, where Lily and Eddie are there to greet them.

"Great as always honey." Lily says as she comes up and places a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Thanks my angel." Alex smiles as he kisses back.

Lily then goes down to her daughter's level.

"Sweetie, you really shouldn't have ran away like that, I was almost scared you got lost." Lily said sadly to her daughter.

"I know mom, I'm sorry." Cadence apologizes.

"And I accept your apology." Lily smiles. "Now, how about we all go get some ice cream together."

"Yay!" Both Cadence and Eddie shout to the laughter of their parents.

The family goes out for a little bit, while waiting for the next set of questions to come in.

* * *

 **And as always, I'm looking froward to more of your questions!**

 **See you next time!**


	16. AWOL (Absent Without Official Leave)

**Hey guys! Ready for another set of questions!**

 **But before we do…**

 **If you haven't read the latest Amazonian Life update, than please do so, because if you didn't, than you will say… "Wait what!?"**

 **Also, thanks to Redflamers for being such an very excited fan of me, my cheeks were going red when I was reading his review!**

 **Anyway, lets continue on with the questions and answers!**

* * *

AWOL (Absent Without Official Leave)

* * *

As the commercials end, the show comes back on, but everyone is quiet as Alex is not on stage, Jewel is getting a bit worried and asks Rafael to come to her.

"Rafi, where's Alex?" Jewel asks the toucan.

"Last time I saw him, he was going with his family to get ice cream, they're probably still at the shop." Rafael informed Jewel. "Want me to go get him."

"Well obviously." Jewel replies.

Meanwhile, at an ice cream shop…

"What a nice day for a cold treat." Alex sighs in happiness.

"Agreed daddy." Cadence smiles.

The family continues to enjoy their time, until they hear the front door open up and hit the bell on top. However, it wasn't Rafael, but Roberto and his very young daughter, Rosalia.

"Hi Uncle Alex, Auntie Lily!" Roaslia cheerfully greets her uncle and aunt.

"Hey, isn't it my most favorite niece!" Alex replies, just as cheerful.

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Alex." Rosalia rolls her eyes.

"Doesn't mean you're not my favorite." Alex chuckles. "Where's Liz?" Alex turns to look at Roberto.

"Oh, well she's out with her friends, I thought she needed some time with her friends after being pregnant and sitting on the egg." Roberto answered. "And I wanted to spend some alone time with my new daughter." Roberto smiles as he looks down at the little Blue and Scarlet hybrid chick that was holding onto his wing.

"Awww, that's sweet Beto." Lily smiles.

Suddenly Rafael than comes in to get Alex, panting and out of breath.

"Alex, show's back on, we need to get you back now!" Rafael struggles a bit to get out.

"Oh shoot! I lost track of time!" Alex mentally wingpalms himself. "You guys don't mind me going right?" Alex says to his family.

"No problem honey, we'll be here waiting for you." Lily says and gives a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Thanks, I'll be back!" And Alex goes out with Rafael and they race back to the studio.

Ten minutes later…

"Alright, welcome back Alex, sorry to make you come here when you're out with your family." Jewel apologizes.

"That's alright, Lily told me she can wait for me to come back, lets continue." Alex reassures Jewel that it was his fault they were starting late.

* * *

Jewel: Alright, from ShadowDragonGhost13, she wants to know, "What games you love to play (not video games. But something like Subway Surfers, Minion Rush and Dumb Ways to Die)"

Alex: Well… I love to play Dead Trigger 2, Unkilled, Sniper Fury, and The Simpsons: Tapped Out, I sued to play like Angry Birds and Candy Crush, but I got bored with them, no offense!

Jewel: None taken! And now from a very excited fan, from Redflamers, he or she wants to know, "What's one of your inspiration into writing stories here?" And also, "Who did you first make friends with here?"

Alex: Well, my inspiration was the fact that there were lots of stories already on the archive when I joined up and after reading a lot of the stories, I decided, why not write my own stories and share my imagination. I do take the saying on FFN, "Unleash your imagination", very seriously and I'm still pretty amazed at myself that I stayed for this long and still continuing what I love to do. As for the second question, I can't really remember who I first made friends with, but I can tell you one of my oldest friends that I still talk to and that is Tomadahawk. (Which I really need to message him more, shame on me!)

Jewel: Alrighty than, this next question comes from BumblebeeFan25, he wants to know, for the both of us actually, "How many cheeseburgers can you eat in one meal?"

Alex: Well, I don't like cheeseburgers, I just don't like melted cheese on burgers for some reason, which is why every time I go to a restaurant that serves burgers, I ask that they don't put cheese on it.

Jewel: And I really don't eat human food, unlike Blu, I still prefer the good old Brazil nut!

Jewel: And now for the last question, which comes from Zachmoviefan, he wants to know, "What's your favorite movie that takes place in the future?"

Alex: You know, I would have to say The Maze Runner, I just really liked it for some reason, I can't really explain why…

* * *

"Alright, well that's all the questions we have for now, make sure to give us more questions and we'll come back with the answers!

As the audience cheers, Alex goes backstage and is about to head out to go back to his family, when his family, along with Roberto and Rosalia come in to surprise Alex.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asks, surprised.

"We couldn't wait for you dad, so we just came here." Eddie answered.

"We brought you your ice cream you didn't finish." Lily says as she comes up and puts the cup into Alex's wing.

"Thanks honey, this is why I love you, you always take care of me." Alex smiles as he kissed Lily on the beak, to the disgust of their children.

"Ewww! Dad, mom!" Cadence shouts as she blocks her eyes with her wings.

"Sorry sweetie!" Alex chuckles.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Oh and one last thing…**

 **I already answered your question Nightfly and plus, that's a kind of question you really need to ask privately.**

 **But… See you next time!**


	17. Questions for You!

**Hey guys!**

 **So this won't be like another update for this post, rather this is something special, but also very important for all of us!**

 **So please hold off from your questions for now!**

* * *

Questions for You!

* * *

With another round of commercials ending, so another round of questions begins, but this time something different will happen…

"And welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts above the clapping audience. "Now, this is a special segment of the show, because Alex has some questions for all of you guys!"

"That's right Jewel!" Alex replies happily. "The reason why my OC creator, Alexriolover95, made this post is to connect with all his readers and friends, but also to be a better writer and to know how people felt about him. Well he decided to set aside a time for that moment to happen!"

"So, what's the question or questions Alex wants to ask everyone?" Jewel wonders.

* * *

Alex: Well, he asks… What do you guys think of my writing? How can I help to make your reading experience more worthwhile? Are there any complaints you have about how I am doing my stories or are you fine with it?

* * *

"Is that all he wants to know?" Jewel asks Alex the Scarlet macaw.

"Yes, that is until he can think of anything else that is important to mention." Alex replies.

"Well, you all heard Alex, start thinking of your answers and we'll put them in the next segment for Alex to reply to your concerns!" Jewel shouts to the audience, who, instead of clapping, go deep in thought.

* * *

 **Well you guys heard Jewel!**

 **Now I really do want to know how you guys are feeling. It's okay to be honest, I won't be angry with what you have to say!**

 **And do please put them in the reviews like how you all have been doing with your questions! Again, it's easier for me if everything is in one place!**


	18. Response Time!

**Hey guys! So, I got a number of responses, so it's time to take a look at them and for you guys to hear my responses!**

* * *

Response Time!

* * *

The show comes on and the special segment for Alex's Q and A starts as a number of answers came in for Alex the Scarlet macaw to respond to for his creator, Alexriolover95.

"And welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts. "It's time for Alex to respond to your responses to his questions!"

"And I'm ready!" Alex smiles as he prepares himself.

"So, lets begin!" Jewel smiles and shouts as she read the first response.

* * *

Jewel: From Nightfly123, he says, "I think that your writing is fine personally although I do get confused with the froward part though."

Alex: Well, what do you mean? Like do you mean the author's note or the beginning of a story or chapter, you got to be more specific, because I don't know what "froward part" means.

Jewel: Hopefully he clears that up when he reads this, now from monsterjamvadim, he says, "I think that you are AWESOME and AMAZING and I hope you start on jewels mother story again soon. Sorry I forget the name"

Alex: Well thank you for very much, but I don't think I'm anything special. And for the story on Jewel's mother, it's called, "A Small Chance" and I will get back to that story one day, I promise!"

Jewel: Okay, we got a similar response from ShadowDragonGhost13, she says, "You're doing great, dude! But, what about your Best Friends story?..

Alex: Again, thank you for the encouragement, and yes, I will get back to that story, I just need to get to reading all the ideas submitted so far and try to organize them to make them fit into the story so far.

Jewel: Okay, moving on, from jugalpratimdas, he says, "Your writing is fine by me BUT I have a little complain about the 'Amazonian Life' or whatever you call it (i forgot its name!) the story is good as ever BUT it's NOT going as you described in the summary. I mean there should be more of Blu and Jewel instead of the other characters. And you're doing the other characters more instead of Blu and Jewel. So hence, I would be very much pleased if you do the primary characters more instead of secondary characters. That's all I have to say. Other than that it's okay with me for whatever you write!"

Alex: Well, I'll try to think of some ideas for Blu and Jewel, since I'm doing a lot of other stories for the other characters, but you can suggest an idea yourself, you're always free to do so there, so if you want Blu and Jewel, than suggest it!

Jewel: And now, finally the last response for now, from Lederhosen4life, he or she wants to know, "Your writing skills are sick, dude! Still love the cat hug, it's my favorite thing, lol."

Alex: Well thank you again, again it's nothing special, I just do what I love to do and share it with the world.

* * *

"Well that's it for the responses!" Jewel shouts as the audience begins clapping their wings. "And next time, we'll get back to Alex answering your questions!"

The cameras fade back into the commercials as Alex and Jewel take a break from the special segment.

* * *

 **Well guys! I hope you are satisfied with my responses to your responses!**

 **Now, I'm going to do this every once in a while, just to know how you guys are enjoying my stories or not. Again, it is my job as the writer to know how you guys are feeling and for me to act upon your judgment!**


	19. Yet another Predatory Bird

**Hey guys! Ready for more answers!**

 **Before we do, a few things…**

 **So, I should have said last update on here to hold off from your questions, because I still have the questions from the 16th update to answer, so please, again, hold off your question until the update after this, so I can get to all the previous questions already asked.**

 **If you ask a question on this update, it will be ignored! So please listen, because my next piece of news is important!**

 **I will not be posting anything for a week at least, since midterms are next week and I have to spend all weekend studying! I hope you guys aren't mad…**

 **Plus, I'm feeling a little sick right now, so I just didn't have the strength to write a story update.**

 **I hope you guys understand and lets continue, shall we?**

* * *

Yet another Predatory Bird

* * *

During the Q and A sessions with Alex the Scarlet macaw, there have been a number of incidents that have happened, some of which included predatory birds, namely Tiberius and Gail and they really scared the audience so much they nearly ran right out of the studio and today would be no different than those other times…

"Welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts. "You all know the drill, so how about we just get to it!"

The audience claps their wings and as usual the questions start as Alex is ready to receive and answer in return.

* * *

Jewel: So, Alex, from ShadowDragonGhost13, "Since there are like 6 or 7 ideas already (in your Best Friends story), which one will you choose?"

However, before Alex could answer, a figure suddenly bursts open the doors to the studio from where the audience enters, Alex and Jewel don't know the figure because it's wearing a yellow Pikachu hoodie. The figure was all wet as it has been raining outside for some time. The figure slowly takes off the hood and as soon as the head is revealed, everyone starts panicking yet again. And as always it takes time for Jewel to calm everyone down, knowing who the figure is. "It" is a she and she was a Peregrine Falcon and her name is Serena.

"Serena?" Alex looks at her with a curious face. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in Catty's Q and A?" Jewel adds.

"Yeah, but stuff and things are going a bit crazy there, so I needed to get away from it for a bit." Serena answers. "And I also would like to ask Catty's question to Alex."

"But I already…" Jewel starts, but Serena gave her a hard, stern glare. "Okay, fine, just ask."

Serena (With a bit of a ranting tone): "Since there are like 6 or 7 ideas already (in your Best Friends story), which one will you choose?"

Alex: Well, I haven't really devoted the time to really read and really think about each of the ideas and some of them do seem similar, so I really don't know. But maybe I can give Catty a better answer once I find the time to sit down and really think about it.

"Well okay than." Serena gives a faint smile. "And now, I'm out…" And Serena suddenly disappears in a literal puff of smoke.

Alex and Jewel look at each other with shock, wondering if they just spoke to a ghost or Serena just did some fancy magic trick to disappear.

"Anyway…" Jewel slowly says as she regains her focus. "We should get back to the questions."

"Right." Alex replies, also beginning to shake off his current thoughts.

* * *

Jewel: Alright, now for the next question, from jugalpratimdas, he wants to know, "what is the most valuable thing in your life? And why do you treasure it that much?"

Alex: Well I don't really have anything that I really treasure so much that I am determined to never lose it, at least for now, but for my OC, I would have to say, Lily, because nothing is more valuable than the one you are determined to spend the rest of your life with, the one you want to grow old with and spend time with grandchildren. That's what I will treasure the most in the future.

Jewel: Very sweet indeed Alex, (Alex blushes) okay next question, from BumblebeeFan25, he wants to know, "Would you rather eat ten pounds of steak or 50 gallons of mountain dew?"

Alex: I think I would have to go with the ten pounds of steak, provided I have gallons of water to go with that.

Jewel: Strange… But we had strange questions. Okay, from JimmyRio120, he wants to know, "Do you like Breaking Benjamin?"

Alex: I don't even know what that is, so no.

Jewel: And last question for now, from A, he or she wants to know, "Who do you think is better? Clinton or Trump?"

Alex: Certainly Clinton! Trump is just… I can't even say anything about him… He basically will destroy America if he is president. I don't think he understands that America was made by immigrants, for immigrants and Trump just doesn't get that. There's a whole list of stuff I can say about him, but I'll leave it at that.

* * *

"Okay, well that's all the questions for now, we'll see you next time! Jewel shouts to the audience who clap their wings. "And hopefully next time there won't be magically disappearing predatory birds."

Cameras fade to the commercials as the next set of questions comes in for Alex to answer, with hopefully no incident happening next after the break.

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **Oh and thank you to ShadowDragonGhost13 for the idea, I hope you don't mind I tweaked your idea a bit Catty!**

 **And again, I hope you guys aren't upset that I'm going to be absent for a bit, but I will still try to read as much as I can!**


	20. Fighting Back!

Hey guys!

Sadly this isn't another Q and A section, rather this is an important issue I would like to address regarding all of the Q and A's in this fandom.

So, I been noticing, (Well actually since I started the Q and A trend on this fandom) that there are some people who disapprove of our actions on this site and we need to follow the rules, and on and on.

Well here's what I have to say to that…

You people better back off and leave us alone, because we're not afraid to fight back and do what we like to do! You can't tell us how we like to spend our time on FFN and you certainly cannot tell us to simply get rid of all the hard work we put into creating our Q and A's!

So I suggest you leave us alone or you'll get it!

And to everyone who has a Q and A in not only this fandom (Yes that includes my enemies on this fandom who also are making Q and A's), but in all the fandoms on this site, I urge you to fight back and stand up to these people!

You can do that by simply continuing your Q and A's and by blocking the people who are telling you to stop!

Just like Alex the Owl says… Birds of the river have to stick together!

P.S. I know I haven't done my Q and A in awhile, but I promise I'll get back to it! Oh and don't ask more questions for now, I already have a lot to answer!


	21. BB-8!

**Hey guys! Guess who's back to answer your questions! ME!**

 **Now, it has been a long time since I updated this so I'm a bit confused on what I need to answer, so I'm just going to answer all the questions on the current first page of reviews.**

 **If I missed your questions from before, then please ask them again this time so I can answer them! And please remember, one question at a time!**

 **Also, before we get started, we have a special guest joining us in this update! And it's not a bird!**

* * *

BB-8!

* * *

With the holiday season gone, and everyone's coming back from their vacations, either abroad or at home, that means that TV shows are back to normal, and Alex the Scarlet macaw, having a long holiday vacation with his family in Moose Lake, Minnesota finally comes back to his TV show to answer questions from his friends and fans.

And as the cameras finally turn back on and the show starts, with the audience clapping their wings, Alex walks from backstage, blushing as he goes to his seat besides Jewel, who's all ready.

"And welcome back everyone to the first show of the New Year!" Jewel shouts as the audience gives an uproar. "I hope you're all be very patient, for it's time for Alex to answer more questions!"

The audience cheers louder, taking time for Jewel to quiet them down enough to continue. After that she turns to Alex.

"Ready Alex?" Jewel asks.

"You bet!" Alex replies excitedly.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, first question comes from xPrimalHunterx, he asks, "how do you feel about South park?"

Alex: Well I haven't ever watched it, so I don't know. I know what it looks like, but honesty, it doesn't look very appealing to me. Sorry!

Jewel: Okay, next question, from T8ECR34TOR, he wants to know, "If you ever wanted a good voice actor to play your character, Alex, who would it be?"

Alex: I would have to say I would want my voice to be played by Andrew Francis, who voices Shining Armor in MLP: FiM.

Jewel: He does have a very good voice, I think he would be perfect to play you. Okay, next question, from Nightfly123, "Are you excited for the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie?"

Alex: Oh yeah! Certainly! I liked all the ones before, so I'm certainly going to like the new one! I watched the teaser and I can't wait to see the first official trailer when it comes out!

* * *

And then Alex remembers something…

"I actually remember something, I brought a special guest from one of my most favorite movies!" Alex smiles.

"Who is it?" Jewel asks, curious.

"Alright BB, you can come out!" Alex calls to the backstage.

Appearing from backstage comes a white and orange ball, with a half sphere on its top, which would be the head of the thing. The thing rolls onto the stage and beeps, saying hello to everyone.

"Who is he?" Jewel asks, impressed by the thing.

"He's BB-8, from Star Wars: The Force Awakens, I got a life size model for my Christmas present." Alex says. "Lily got it for me, because she knows how much I love Star Wars."

"Awww, that's so sweet." Jewel smiles, and so does the audience.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool, here I'll ask him the same question." Alex tells Jewel and turns to BB-8. "Hey BB-8, what do you think about the new Pirates of the Caribbean coming out?" Alex asks his droid.

BB-8 beeps excitedly, but with a hint of fear as he was quite frightened by the magic the pirates possessed and worrying if that teenage boy might get killed by the pirates.

"Yeah, but he's okay BB." Alex replies. "Okay, we should probably get back to the show, oh and don't you have a special date with Catty's droid… What was her name again?"

BB-8 beeps in slight annoyance at his owner forgetting his date's name already.

"Right, right, PA-23, well good luck buddy!" Alex says to his droid and the droid beeps back before rolling off to backstage.

"Wait, if you just got him, how does he have a date already?" Jewel asks.

"Oh, well they just met and I think it's rather sweet." Alex answers.

"Never knew that droids could fall in love with each other…" Jewel whispered as she gets back to the show.

* * *

Jewel: Alright, well lets get back to it! So, from Tomadahawk, he wants to know, "Do you think Tomada has inspired the authors to have Tiberius be in Rio Fanfiction skits?"

Alex: That's a tough question and I'm not really sure, but I guess so, but it could also be the fact that people really like Tiberius and have imagined him to be in the Rio world as well as the Secret Life of Pets one.

Jewel: Okay and last question for now, from TheMater99, "what is the best fanfiction you have read so far?"

Alex: I think I have answered that before, but I'll say it again, I just don't know, there are just too many here to decide! Honesty, every story is the best in some way or another, there's something for everyone here and that's what's great, everyone has different writing styles and ideas to share and I think that's more important than pointing out what's the best story ever.

* * *

"Alright, well that's all the questions for now!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "Remember to keep your questions flowing and we'll see you next time!"

The audience claps their wings and Alex goes backstage to take a rest, drinking some water and eating some of his favorite potato chips, the Cape Cod potato chips. While eating, he gets bumped by something, nearby making him choke on his food.

"Who was that!?" Alex shouts as he turns around, seeing BB-8 with another droid besides him. "Oh, it's you BB, who's this?"

BB-8 beeps in more annoyance as the droid next to him was PA-23. She had the same design as BB, but was slightly smaller and had red and brown coloring, instead of orange and white. BB remembers telling Alex what PA looks like.

"Oh sorry buddy, I forgot." Alex apologizes. "And nice to meet you PA."

PA-23 beeps back happily.

"I thought you two went out on your date?" Alex asks, wondering why BB was still here, to which the droid beeps back. "Oh, you wanted me to meet her?" BB beeps back a "Yes".

"Well, again, nice to meet you PA, you two lovedroids go enjoy your day." Alex smiles.

And then the two droids go off, out of the building to go on their date, while Alex sighs.

"Man, BB's growing up fast, just like my kids." Alex nearly sheds a tear.

And with that, Alex returns to his snack while waiting for the next questions to flow in, while hoping that his droid's date goes well.

* * *

 **And there we go guys! Finally back!**

 **And the reason I wanted to wait on this update was because of BB-8! For my Birthday/Christmas present, I got the BB-8 App Enabled Droid by Sphero! And I love it! It's so much fun to have my own little droid to control!**

 **And PA-23 belongs to SummerKitty04 (Formerly ShadowDragonGhost13, formerly Cats 'n' Cheese, stop changing your name Catty! It's driving me insane! LOL!)**

 **Anyway, see you in the next update as always!**


	22. Bada Droid

**Hey guys! It's a Friday, so that means it's time for a fun post!**

 **Also, one thing before we begin, again, I said one question at a time and well… KingofShadows2019, you clearly don't read the author's notes, so I'm just going to answer two of your questions.**

 **And now…**

* * *

Bada** Droid

* * *

As the commercials end, the second set of questions for the New Year start as everyone is excited to hear Alex's answers, hoping for some really good questions. And as Alex sits down in his chair, next to Jewel, sorting out her papers, Alex is thinking about how BB-8's date with PA-23 is going. He was just in a happy mood and nothing could destroy not, not even the Death Star showing up, but little did Alex know that would change…

"And welcome back everyone, for the second time this New Year's!" Jewel shouts, everyone in an uproar. "Now lets get start to business, should we Alex?"

"Yes, of course!" Alex replies back, shaking free from his current thoughts.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from KingofShadows2019, he asks, "In your opinion, what was the best movie of 2016?"

Alex: Well, it's hard to pick just one movie, so I'm going to say that The Secret Life of Pets and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story were my two most favorite for 2016!

Jewel: Oh yeah, speaking of which, thanks for making me Princess Leia in your most recent Recreations post! Okay, he asks another question and that is, "Was 2016 a good year for you, and what did you think of the election?"

Alex: Well 2016 was certainly both a good and bad year for me, it depends on what happened, like for example, when Christina Grimmie and Carrie Fisher died, I was pretty sad, but other times, like when Rogue One came out, I was pretty happy. And for the election, well… I'm pretty f***ing angry, but what can I do? To be honest, I don't expect Trump to be a good president, in fact he's probably going to be the worst! I just hope he doesn't make a fatal mistake or the country's going to be like one of those purge movies. But if he does make a mistake, the American government and people have the right to call him out on it and can even get him fired if he's not doing his job properly. That is what's so great about America, the American people's voice cannot be ignored, unlike most other countries. And in fact, I'm loyal to my country and the people, not the leader!

Jewel: Yeah, sounds like it's going to be an interesting next four years… Anyway, next question from T8ECR34TOR, "he wants to know, "Are you a fan of these three other that things I like, Toy Story, Pokémon, and Bionicle?

Alex: I really like Toy Story, and I can't wait for the fourth movie coming out! Pokemon, not at all! In fact when people started playing Pokemon Go (Including my sister) I just rolled my eyes. And for Bionicle, I used to, when I was younger, but not anymore.

Jewel: Next question from monsterjamvadim, he wants to know, "Are you excited for nutty by nature?"

Alex: I don't even know what that is, so I basically can't be excited for something I don't know about… Sorry!

Jewel: And last question for now, from HalestormFan120, he or she wants to know, "Have you ever played Roblox?"

Alex: Well, simple answer… No, again sorry!

* * *

"Well that's all the question for now!" Jewel shouts. "Please ask some more questions and we'll be…"

However before Jewel can answer, something suddenly crashes into the studio from the roof, opening a huge hole as debris crashes down, dust flying everywhere as everyone starts coughs from it, including Alex and Jewel as they look to see who ruined the studio.

In the middle of the studio was a huge, completely black colored shuttle, with long wings as a body in the middle. On either side of the shuttle were two smaller craft, completely gray in color. As the dust clears, the entrances to the three crafts opens, and from the gray ones appears a company of First Order bird storm troopers, who fan out and point their blasters in a protective screen. Then from the black shuttle, slowly walking down came a bird completely dressed in black, who looked at Alex.

"Hello Alex, I see you're doing another round of questions." The figure spoke.

"Kylo Ren…" Alex said stunned, not believing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe you have what I want, a droid, where is he?" Kylo Ren asks.

"I don't know…" Alex said, afraid of what Kylo will do to him.

"Don't lie!" Ren shouts and picks up Alex with the force, starting to choke him.

Jewel got up and was about to tackle Kylo, only for a couple of stormtroopers to stop her.

"Now, where is he!?" Kylo demands to know.

"I don't…" Alex started, but stops as he can't breathe.

Suddenly some beeps could be heard and Kylo looks to see BB-8 appearing from backstage, with PA-23 by his side.

"There you are, now you will…" Kylo stops as BB-8 suddenly whips out a lightsaber and turns it on, revealing a blue blade. "Come with me…"

The stormtroopers charge to get BB-8, firing at him while the audience runs away from this chaos, BB-8, being small and mobile is hard to hit, and there's a surprise the troopers don't know… BB-8 knows how to use a lightsaber just as well as any Jedi. BB-8 dodges shots and blocks them too with his lightsaber, deflecting them back at the stormtroopers who fall one after the other.

Eventually BB-8 has taken out all the stormtroopers and points his lightsaber at Kylo Ren, while PA-23 beeps happily and excitedly for BB's win so far.

"Fine, you want a fight little droid, you got it." Kylo says, determined and finally lets go of Alex, who can finally breathe.

Then the knight of Ren and the little droid fight it out, however again, since BB is not another living being, and being small and very mobile, quickly manages to defeat Kylo, cutting off Ren's wing holding the lightsaber. As Kylo holds his open wound with his other wing, BB extends out one of his gadgets and using a shocker, shocks Kylo until he submits and says 'uncle'.

BB repeatedly beeps, saying, "Say uncle, say uncle!", while continuing to shock Kylo.

"Ahhh!" Kylo screams. "Uncle, uncle!"

"Good, now go back to where you came from and never come back!" Alex says while having an angry look.

"Okay, you win for now Alex!" Kylo shouts. "I'll get you and your little droid next time!" Kylo swears as he drags himself to his shuttle and flies off back to Starkiller Base.

"That was close." Jewel breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, good thing my droid is also a Jedi!" Alex smiles as he looks at BB. "Nice job BB-8, never knew you had such a talent buddy!"

BB-8 beeps, blushing for a droid as PA comes up and touches heads with BB (That's how droid kiss, I guess)

"Well until next time…" Jewel says to the audience, only to realize they all ran out when the fight started. "Oh, I guess we better tell everyone it's safe now…"

Alex, Jewel, BB-8 and PA-23 go out the studio to gather everyone up again for the show to get back on the air.

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed BB being a Bada**! I actually got this idea after seeing a thumbnail from a video on Youtube, it was a parody of the Force Awakens trailer (I think…) and it showed Finn and Rey facing a BB-8 with Kylo Ren's lightsaber, so I thought… What would it look like if BB-8 had the skills of a Jedi!?**

 **And again, see you next time!**


	23. Proposal

**Hey guys! Time for another Q and A!**

 **However… Before you read this update, you should read the last update I made, in my Recreations post, because well as I said in the update, I'm going to mention something here. So if you didn't read the last Recreations post, you're going to be a little confused, don't blame me when you say I didn't tell you so!**

 **Anyway… Lets continue!**

* * *

Proposal

* * *

After Alex and Jewel calm everyone from the studio's audience down and reassure them that Kylo Ren was gone, the show comes back on again, even thought there is now a huge hole in the ceiling from Kylo Ren's shuttle as well as the two stormtrooper transports crashing down. And while the show continues, workers try to patch up the roof as much as they could so the stage lights can work properly, as the sunlight gets a little bit in the way of the cameras.

"And welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouting a bit louder then usual as the work on the ceiling is a bit noisy. "Finally after that chaotic moment we can finally get back! Ready Alex?"

"For sure, I just hope something else doesn't happen." Alex smiles nervously.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from Zachmoviefan, he wants to know, "Out of all of the MLP: FiM characters who is your favorite?"

Alex: I think it's pretty obvious Zach, from some updates in Medieval Adventures and the one shot I made for MLP: FiM. It's Princess Luna, she's very pretty, but also has an interesting story as well, from her dark past as Nightmare Moon, but she has always proven herself that she is better than her dark self, ever since Twinkle Sparkle and her friends restored her back to her good self.

Jewel: Yeah I still don't get how people can be so mean to bronies and pegasisters… Okay, from SummerKitty04…

"Wait who?" Alex asks as he hasn't heard that name before.

"You know, Catty." Jewel replies.

"Oh right… Keep forgetting she keeps changing her name so much." Alex says back.

Jewel: Anyway, she asks, "What do you think about Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland?"

Alex: I have never seen that movie, so I can't tell you at all! I don't know if I'll ever watch it, but if I do, I'll let you know what I think of!

"Speaking of movies, I heard you watched Hacksaw Ridge with Lily." Jewel says, remembering a conversation she had with Alex during commercial break. "How was it?"

"Oh, it was pretty good, it was pretty amazing how the main character, Private Doss, saved all his fellow wounded soldiers, without a weapon to protect himself." Alex replied. "I also loved how he was able to overcome all the obstacles he faced before going on the field of battle, from being beaten up by other recruits, speaking up to his commanding officer and sergeant, and standing his ground during his court martial."

"Wow, that's pretty brave of him." Jewel commented.

"Yeah, it was, I don't think any other soldier has proven himself that much." Alex added.

Jewel: Well, we should get back to it, we have one more question, from TheMater99 and he asks, "What do you think will happen in 2017 that will change the world? (inventions, politics etc.)"

Alex: Well, probably the number one thing will be Trump's first year as president, pretty much nothing to say on that as I already talked about my predications for him. As for other things, I really don't know, science and technology is always growing today, who knows, this year we might finally find the cure for cancer or we might actually find another planet that has life on it and I'm not taking about guesses, I'm taking about for sure. And I do hope that more peace exists in the world, there is still a lot of violence going on around the world, but as long as people work hard to end it, then the world will be better, we do so for the sake of our children and their children.

* * *

"Alright, with that done, we'll come back after commercials for Alex to…" Jewel starts, but is disrupted by Alex's BB-8 rolling onto the stage.

"BB, what are you doing here?" Alex asks.

BB beeps something happily to Alex, Alex having a smile that grows bigger and bigger and as BB finishes, Alex is on board with his droid.

"Alright buddy, I'll let her know." Alex replies and BB goes off stage to get something, or rather someone… "Hey Jewel, do you mind that we don't go to commercials at the moment, BB has something special he wants to do." Alex requested.

"Sure, I guess so, what is it?" Jewel asks curiously.

Alex whispers what BB wants to Jewel's earhole and Jewel smiles, clearly she also was on board with this. As Alex finished whispering to Jewel, BB comes back with his droid girlfriend, PA-23, PA clearly confused as to why she was here. As Alex, Jewel, the studio staff, and audience look on in silence, BB comes in front of his girlfriend and lowers his head to her.

(The droids are still beeping, but for the purposes of this, I will say exactly what they are saying.)

The cameras focus in on the two droids as everyone is silent, as BB will do one of the most beautiful things in someone's life, to propose to someone for their hand (Or in the case of these droids, their external tools) in marriage.

"PA, I have come here to ask you one thing and one thing only." BB beeps. "And you can say no if you don't feel ready, but if you do say yes, then I'll be the happiest droid ever.

PA can't say anything, but beep out tears as BB waits for a second before continuing.

"We only knew each other for not that very long, but I'll certain from these past weeks that I will not find anyone more special then you and I want to spend the rest of my service life with you and maybe even past that time." BB beeps before coming to my most important part. "PA, will you marry me?"

Everyone holds their breath and not a sound could be heard as they waited for how PA will respond, clearly she was touched and couldn't think straight for a minute. However she got her mechanic mind clear and she delivered the answer that BB hoped to hear.

"Yes." PA beeps back.

"She said yes everyone!" Alex shouts, everyone then cheering, the studio going from quietness, to something as loud as a rocket launching.

As everyone keeps cheering, BB and PA touch heads together in a droid kiss and BB from his body takes out a ring with one of his external robotic arms and puts it around one of PA's antennas. PA blushing (for a droid) as BB says, "I love you." to her and then turns to Alex, beeping to him.

"Wait, you want me to be your best man buddy?" Alex asks, surprised by the offer, BB beeping a "Yes" back. "Of course I'll do it! I'll prepare the wedding right away!"

And so with the proposal done, the commercials come in, while Alex goes off to start setting up the best wedding he could for his droid. He was just so excited and couldn't wait until the day, that his droid was getting married.

* * *

 **More questions answered and a wedding for some lovedroids coming! I bet you guys can't wait until next Q and A!**


	24. Newlywed Droids

**Hey guys!**

 **So just a quick note before we get started, I decided to finally change the name of my Q and A to make it sound more appealing and personal!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Newlywed Droids

* * *

After the commercial break, after BB proposed to his girlfriend, PA-23, the show came back on again and everyone's in a good and happy mood, after all they just witnessed a most romantic proposal. And the audience was cheering the loudest as they could as Alex came back on stage from his break, just as excited, because right after he was done answering this round of questions, he needed, along with his friends and family, to attend the droids' wedding.

"Okay everyone, now that we're back and very happy, how about we get back to it!?" Jewel shouted to the audience, who cheered louder still. "Okay, ready Alex?" Jewel asked as the audience became quieter.

"Do you need to ask at this point, Jewel?" Alex replied, chuckling.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from Nightfly123, he asks, "Are you going to write your first Cars story (Cars as in the movie about Lightning McQueen) If so, what would it be about?"

Alex: Well sorry buddy, but I don't plan on ever making stories for that fandom.

Jewel: Okay, next question from SummerKitty04, she asks… (Takes a deep breath) "If you are dying and Lily holds you with sadness in her eyes, what will be your last words to her?"

Alex: Well… I would just say this… "Lily, I love you and I'm very sorry that I have to leave you like this, please don't cry. I just want you to know before I go that my life was not complete until I had you and ever since that day we first met, I have known nothing but happiness and joy. You are the reason why I can wake up every day, to see that smiling face of yours and keep going, you are my one and only and you will always be in my heart."

"I'm sorry, can we just take a moment to cry…" Jewel said as a tear fell out, the audience joining her.

Alex felt a bit sad, until he felt a wing touch his shoulder, looking up and behind, he saw Lily.

"Lily?" Alex said.

"Hey, I heard what you said from backstage." Lily said, tears starting to come out and then she hugged Alex tight. "And I love you too."

"Thanks honey…" Alex cried, but felt himself starting to get crushed by his wife. "Honey, can I please have some air?"

"Oh right sorry, well I should let you get back to answering questions." Lily quickly said and then whispered to Alex. "But after the wedding, you and I are going to have some privacy."

And after Lily left and everyone could control their emotions from Alex's answer, Jewel read the next question.

Jewel: Okay, from BlueTheron, he asks, "What would be your first impressions if you woke up one day as your 'OC Alex' character? Would you try to find a way to get to humanity?, try to socialise with others or…?"

Alex: Well buddy, I think you can see the answer so far in my new story, but I would have to say that I would probably be freaked out a bit and panic, but then I guess I would feel excited and happy that I can live my life as a bird. I would probably even want to stay as a bird to be honest.

Jewel: Okay and last question for now, from T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Did you ever see the episode of when a Sith master showed Anakin's future?

Alex: Yes I have! Luckily that Father guy erased that part of Anakin's memory, who knows what would have happened if he kept that memory!

* * *

"Okay, well that's it for now!" Jewel shouts to the clapping audience. "Now, if you'll excuse Alex and I, we have to attend a very special wedding!"

 **A couple hours later…**

In a small church, everything was set for BB and PA's wedding, all the decorations, witnesses, groomsmen, bridesmaids, and the officiant, it was really simple, because the two droids just wanted a simple, plain wedding, nothing fancy or expansive, the only thing that mattered was that they made it official.

Alex, Blu, and Roberto, were the groomsmen, while Jewel, Lily, and Liz were the bridesmaids, and Tiberius was the officiant. Cadence and Rosalia were the flower girls, while Eddie was the ring bearer. Bia and Carla, along with some other family members and friends served as witnesses to the happy event.

Everyone chatted with each other as all they waited for now, was PA, who was finishing getting ready and summing up her courage. Eventually she appeared in the church's front door, with Tiago next to her to walk her down the alley. As BB saw her, he was just speechless, literally, as first the flower girls and then the ring bearer started walking slowly down the alley, and then PA started her slow roll to the front, with the wedding music slowly playing.

Eventually, PA reached the end, and she stood besides BB in front of Tiberius, while Eddie, with the two rings, came to his father's side.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of BB-8 and PA-23, may they enjoy happiness and peace as they spend their time together." Tiberius started. "If there is anyone at all who objects to this perfect couple, speak now or forever hold your peace."

And Tiberius waited a couple of minutes before continuing, reading the next lines on his paper.

"Now, the rings please?" Tiberius asked and Alex gently nudged his son to go up and give the rings.

BB took the ring for PA and placed it around her antenna and after that, PA took the ring for BB and placed it around his antenna. Once that was done, Tiberius read the vows for them.

"Now, for the vows." Tiberius addressed the next part. "BB, do you take PA to be your wife, to love, honor, and protect her for as long as you shall live, to be there for her in times of health, sadness, and joy?"

BB beeped a "Yes", in his most happy tone, Tiberius then turning to PA.

"PA, do you take BB to be your husband, to love, honor, and protect him for as long as you shall live, to be there for him in times of health, sadness, and joy?" Tiberius asked PA, PA beeping a most happy "Yes".

"Then I pronounce you both husband and wife, you may now kiss each other." Tiberius folded up his paper and stepped back to let the two droids enjoy a kiss.

As BB and PA kissed each other, everyone clapped their wings, happy for the two, well except for Alex, who started to tear up, he was that happy.

"You okay Alex?" Blu asked him, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm just so very happy." Alex replied, managing to say that through his tears.

After everyone grew tired of clapping, it was time for the party and everyone had a good time, dancing, singing, eating, drinking, you name it. And BB and PA enjoyed their first night together as a married couple, partying away. Soon, however, it was time for the two droids to go on their honeymoon, and only Alex accompanied the two as they waited for their ride.

"I'm so happy for you two, you deserve each other." Alex said and smiled to the two, the two droids beeping back at Alex to say, "Thank you.".

And then their ride appeared, the Millennium Falcon, with Rey and Chewbacca piloting the famous ship. Rey (Who's a bird in this universe) came down the ramp to greet the two.

"Hey you two lovedroids, I wish I could have been at the wedding, but we had to escape some smugglers on the way here." Rey apologized. "But lets get you two to your honeymoon!"

BB and PA beeped happily and got on, rolling besides each other, never separating.

"You sure they'll be safe?" Alex asked Rey.

"Of course, I'll protect them no matter what, don't worry Alex!" Rey smiled.

"I'm just not sure if Scarif is a good place for a honeymoon…" Alex said worried.

"You kidding?" Rey replied, chuckling. "Great beaches, perfect sunrises and sunsets, and warm weather, what could be bad?"

"I guess you're right, well have a safe trip and be careful." Alex replied, still not sure about the droids.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Rey said, before saying goodbye, Alex returning it and stepping back as Rey went inside and the ship started up.

As the Falcon's engines roared and the back was lit with the blue colored engine, Alex shouted after the droids.

"If you see the Death Star above the planet, you better get out of there!" Alex shouted as the Falcon got to its full engine power and lifted off the ground and headed up, into space and then to hyperspace, bound for the two droids' honeymoon.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **How did you guys enjoy the wedding?**


	25. Moment of Silence

**Hey guys!**

 **So this Q and A is not going to be a funny one, rather it's going to be a bit serious.**

 **So, if you haven't heard yet, there was a shooting directed at Muslims while they were attending player in a mosque, in Quebec, Canada. And there's also the fact that Trump is committing what I like to call, "The Muslim Holocaust".**

 **So sorry if you don't like this update at all, but I really got to say some stuff!**

* * *

Moment of Silence

* * *

With a loud roaring of the audience going on, cheering for Alex to come up on stage, Alex is on his phone. He was just looking through some stuff, bored while waiting, until he saw the news and just couldn't believe what he was reading. He was reading about the shooting of a mosque in Quebec, Canada and well, it really struck his heart, to know that someone would dare to kill people while they were praying in their holy temple. He thought of his creator's little baby nephew, who was born to a Muslim father, is this the world this little boy has to grow up in?

As Rafael finds Alex, he snaps Alex out of his trance and tells him to hurry up on stage. Alex turns off his phone and puts it down on a table before going. And as he comes up on stage, he has a very serious face on as he goes past his chair and to Jewel, whispering something in her earhole.

"Oh okay Alex, I understand." Jewel says as Alex then goes back to his chair.

Jewel quiets down the audience, the audience slowly quieting down as Jewel addresses what Alex wants.

"Okay everyone, before we go to our questions of this round, Alex would like us to have a moment of silence for all the victims of the mosque shooting in Quebec." Jewel informs everyone, to which everyone then gets serious. "Okay, start now."

And then the studio goes quiet, so quiet that the only sound one could hear was the tickling of clocks, as the moments pass, some of the audience even pray of the victims, Alex especially. He was praying mostly for his creator's nephew and that hopefully that little boy will grow up in a better world, a world where every Christian and Muslim will hold hands with each other.

As the few moments of silence end, Jewel gets everyone's attention.

"Okay, now that the moment is over, lets continue." Jewel tells Alex.

* * *

Jewel: From SummerKitty04, she wants to know, Well… The same question from before, but switched.

Alex: Well, lets ask Lily.

Lily then comes up on stage to the cheering of everyone, Lily blushing as she sits down next to Alex.

"Hey honey." Alex says before giving Lily a quick kiss.

"Hey, so SummerKitty's asking the same question?" Lily asks.

"Yeah." Jewel answers.

Lily: Well I have to say that Alex… Alex, I love you, and I'm very sorry that I have to leave you, I wish I don't have to, but I do. Please know this: You are the one that I love and always will, ever since that day we first met each other when you literally fell in my wings, to the day we shared that first date on Christmas, to that moment you told me you love me on Valentine's Day, to that time where we had that special night, where we made our children and then had them, to today and the future.

"Thanks honey." Alex sheds a tear. "I love you too." And Alex again kisses Lily more deeply.

"Awww…" Jewel reacts to her two friends. "Well sorry to ruin the moment, but we have to get back to the show Lily."

"Oh right sorry." Lily replies, blushing again. "See you later." Lily says cutely to Alex, running her wing under his chin before going backstage.

Jewel: Okay with that done… Next and last question for now, from Loco Vampire, he wants to know, "If you were a pony, what would be your cutiemark? And would you be an earth pony, a pegasus, or a unicorn?"

Alex: I think I would want my cutiemark to be a piece of parchment and a quill with some ink on the end of it, you know for obvious reasons! And I would like to be a unicorn, so I can do amazing magic!

* * *

"And that's it folks for the questions!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "But…"

And the audience focuses in on Jewel.

"Alex, I would like to know some things, like why you care so much about the mosque shooting, not that I don't have any sympathy for the victims, I'm just curious that's all." Jewel states.

"Well Jewel, as you may know from my creator, he has a little nephew that's half Muslim from birth." Alex starts. "I'm just worried what kind of world he has to grow up in, I'm thankful he still is a baby now, but he will grow up still."

"So, Alex, as a Catholic, why do you side with the Muslims?"

"Jewel, basically what is happening in the world right now, is the Muslim version of the Holocaust, because of a few radical, fanatic Muslims, everyone sees every Muslim as a terrorist and it really just upsets me to know that people just think every Muslim is capable of killing." Alex says with passion and anger at the same time. "Yes, I'm a Catholic, but I'm also a human being, I will not in good conscience think of any good Muslim as a terrorist!"

"Yes, your creator has recently posted something about Trump's order banning all Muslims from America." Jewel reminds Alex. "What do you have to say for that?"

"Jewel, I just don't know what to say… Trump basically is a modern day American Hitler or Stalin, the Devil on Earth as my creator likes to call him. He is destroying America's core morals, that anyone can come to America and start a new life and be welcomed, to practice their beliefs and traditions without prejudice." Alex states as he tried to keep his anger bottled in. "I recently watched this video about a family of Muslim Syrian refugees who fled the civil war there and are now in Jordan. They applied to go to America to start a new life and they had to wait three years until they could go… And then Trump signed his executive order…"

"Wow, that's just sad…" Jewel comments.

"I know… Imagine waiting for something so long and, then suddenly the window that was open is in closed forever…" Alex says, sighing. "I'm sorry Jewel, I can't talk about this anymore."

"It's okay, we can cut to commercials now and you can come back when you feel better." Jewel puts a comforting wing on Alex.

And so with the audience clapping softly, Alex goes backstage to sit down and take a breather, letting out all his anger mentally as he just couldn't wait until Trump is gone from being president and the world can then get better.

* * *

 **I told you guys this update was going to be serious!**

 **But this really stabs my heart… How this is how the Muslims of the world are being treated. I just hope that when Trump's first four years is over, he wouldn't be in the White House for another four!**


	26. Honeymoon Cut Short

**Hey guys! It's Friday, I don't think I need to explain it at this point, so how about we get on with it!**

 **Oh but also, I'm sorry the last Q and A was serious, but most of you didn't seem to mind at all, so thank you!**

* * *

Honeymoon Cut Short

* * *

With the commercials ending, Alex prepares himself to go back on stage, this time it would be a rather fun round, as he knew the last one was quite serious, but the audience didn't seem to mind it at all, which he was thankful for. As the show starts, Alex comes back on stage, to the cheering of the audience.

"Hello Alex, welcome back." Jewel smiles.

"Thank you." Alex smiles in return.

"Oh, and Valentine's Day is coming up, got any special plans with Lily?" Jewel asks, Alex blushing.

"I do Jewel, I got special plans with Lily, but for now that stays between me and my creator." Alex replies, his face still red.

"Okay, I hope you two have a wonderful day when it comes." Jewel says and turns to the audience. "But now is the time for more questions and answers!" Jewel shouts to the roaring of the audience.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "How powerful do you believe unity is?"

Alex: I believe unity is along the strongest things in this world, without unity, people will not be able to speak up for what they believe in, their voices wouldn't be heard at all. Without unity evil will be allowed to roam free and cause chaos. Without unity attacks on other religion will go unabated, like when the Christians of Egypt protected Muslims during their prayers during the Arab Spring in Cairo, Egypt, and the Muslims returned the favor by protecting the Christians during their prayers. Without unity, alien invasions will completely destroy Earth, imagine if the world didn't unite in Independence Day, Earth will be completely ruled by the aliens. And lastly, without unity, today against Trump's executive orders, then his orders will bring about the destruction of America, the country I love so much.

Jewel: Okay, next question from Zachmoviefan, he asks, "If they were to make a Rio 3 what celebrity would you like to see casted in it along with the original cast?"

Alex: I'm not really sure… I would like to see some of the voices from MLP: FiM in Rio 3, like Andrew Francis or Tara Strong in the movie, but other than that, I don't know.

Jewel: next question, from SummerKitty04, she wants to know, "Who do you ship at MLP?"

Alex: Oh that's easy! I ship Starlight Glimmer with Sunburst! They were friends when they were little and still are as grown up ponies, so it makes sense! And if you seen the MLP: FiM season 6 premiere, at the very end, SunBurst blushed at a comment Starlight made about him! In fact… Hasbro… If you're reading this… Please make an episode in season 7 about Starlight and Sunburst getting together on Hearts and Hooves Day! (Pony version of Valentine's Day)

Jewel: And last question for now, from Tomadahawk, he asks, "Which would rather be a better president than Trump? Arnold Schwarzenegger or Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson?"

Alex: That's also easy! Arnold Schwarzenegger! Because he already has political experience unlike Dwayne Johnson, being that Arnold was the governor of California from 2003 to 2011, so he would be much better at the job!

* * *

"Okay well that's it everyone!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "We'll see you next time!"

"Oh wait Jewel, my creator wanted to announce something." Alex remembers.

"Go ahead Alex." Jewel replies.

"Well basically, he once again asks for feedback on him." Alex states. "He wants to know again, how he can help make your reading experience better and more worthwhile, are there any complaints about anything, anything you want to say regarding him. My creator really wants to make sure all his readers are happy and if you're not, he wants you to tell him what's wrong and how he can fix the problems. And he wants you to be completely honest, don't hold back from addressing your concerns and complaints!

"Well, you heard Alex everyone!" Jewel shouts. "With that, lets cut to commercial break and hopefully we'll get some answers to Alex's creator here!

As the audience claps their wings, Alex goes backstage for a break, during which he eats some cookies and drinks his favorite drink he told the studio staff to prepare, coffee with milk and maple syrup. As Alex is enjoying his little treat, he thinks about Valentine's Day, and while he is in his thoughts, he remembers that his droid, BB-8 is on his honeymoon with his newlywed wife, PA-23.

"Hmmm… I wonder how their honeymoon is going…" Alex says softly to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet Scarif…

Expectation:

BB and PA were enjoying their honeymoon, sighing as droids do while resting on one of the benches looking at the sunset, very thankful to be with each other.

"I love you BB." PA beeped. "Forever and forever."

"And I love you too honey." BB beeped back, while giving a kiss, which was to softly bump his head into PA's.

As they rested on the sand, with Scarif's sun going down, they slept where they were on the bench, activating their sleep mode as they gave off mechanical snores. The night rolled in and both droids, of course being able to sleep out in the cold night on the beach, were dreaming about what tomorrow will brought, hopefully it will be filled with love and romance like today.

* * *

Reality:

"We said stop, you droids!" A stormtrooper shouted as he fired his blaster at the pair of droids running away from him and his squadmates. "Stop in the name of the empire!"

BB and PA, along with everyone else, didn't know that the Empire had recently conquered Scarif and were building a base on the tropical planet and Rey and Chewbacca dropped the droids in the worst place ever. Very soon after BB and PA were going to start their honeymoon and the Falcon took off, were they spotted by a patrol of stormtroopers who didn't recognize the two droids and chased after the two newlyweds, intent on taking the two to be reprogrammed.

As the stormtroopers chased after the two droids, they fired their blasters at the two, BB and PA panicking as BB tried to contact Rey and Chewbacca to come back at once.

"Rey!" BB beeped into his built in communicator. "Come pick us already!"

"Are they coming?" PA beeped.

"I don't know!" BB beeped as the two continued to dodge blaster shots while rolling away as fast as they could from the stormtroopers.

Suddenly the Falcon appeared, dropping down as the entry ramp opened with Rey there to get the two inside.

"Hurry, hurry!" Rey shouted as she fired her hand blaster, shooting one stormtrooper right through the chest.

Finally, BB and PA both made it as they both rolled onto the ramp, which closed immediately as the Falcon then flew up, to go back to Earth.

"Well, I guess your honeymoon has to be cut short." Rey told the two droids.

"Least we made it out." PA beeped.

"Yeah, that's enough excitement for one day." BB beeped and agreed.

And so BB and PA were on their way back to Earth, now just wanting to start their new lives together in peace. However little did they know that a dark lord of the Sith was under orders from his emperor to capture the two droids…

* * *

 **Oh no… Could it be… Well I guess BB and PA's adventures are far from over!**

 **And again, no questions this time because I'm asking you guys the questions! Can't wait to see the feedback from you guys and see you next time!**

 **P.S. I got the expectation and reality idea from SummerKitty04.**


	27. Wonder Droid

**Hey guys! It's Friday, so Q and A time!**

 **However… I can see that most of you (Thank you to SummerKitty04 for being the only one to listen) don't bother to read the author's notes… Because I said quite specifically that no questions are to be asked!**

 **It's important that you guys read the whole update, because there might be something important that you need to know. And if you ask questions, then that's going to throw me off and I have to sit down and figure out what to do, which wastes my time! So all questions, unless asked again this time, will be ignored! Don't say I didn't warn you and don't say I didn't tell you so, because I did!**

 **Now, with unpleasantries done, lets get to the next round!**

* * *

Wonder Droid

* * *

The commercials are still going on and Alex is still backstage, drinking pretty of water to clear his throat and eating some snacks, and he's still thinking about BB and PA…

Speaking of which…

All of a sudden, bursting into the backstage was BB and PA, sighing in relief as droids do, Alex completely surprised to see the two as he expected them to be enjoying their honeymoon on Scarif.

"What are you two doing back so early?" Alex asked the two droids.

"The Empire is in control of Scarif." BB beeped.

"Oh goodness!" Alex shouts as his face goes pale.

"Are you two alright?" Alex asks, now completely concerned.

"Yes, we are, we barely escaped." PA beeped.

Alex was about to ask them what happened, when Rafael called him, the show was starting.

"Alex, commercials are about to end!" Rafael shouts to Alex.

"Okay Rafael, thanks!" Alex shouts back and turns again to the droids. "You two take a breather and when I come back, I want to hear what happened, okay?" Alex tells the two, to which they beep back a "Yes".

Alex comes up on stage, with the audience cheering as usual as Alex sits down on his chair, with Jewel sitting in her's.

"And welcome back everyone, to the second feedback session of Alex's creator's Q and A!" Jewel shouts and the audience throws an uproar, Jewel waiting for the audience to settled down before continuing.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from the two we got, the first one, from SummerKitty04, she says, " It's getting better and better man! Can't wait for your future updates! And no, I'm not a Changeling, I'm the real Catty, not a Changeling who's pretending to be Catty!"

Alex: Well thanks Catty! I'm glad you're happy with whatever I do! And I hope to see the same from you, my little pegasister!

Jewel: Okay, next and last from T8EC34TOR, he says and it's a long one, "I think many of your stories are great, especially the whole saga about your OC. But in case I haven't said this before, I'm the fan who loves Blu and Jewel's relationship but feels devastated when it falls apart.

And I feel that your stories, "Chain Broken" and "Internal Affairs" are some of the many examples. I actually care about their marriage (and I know you do too) and I feel broken when I see stories or alternates of them divorcing or worse.

I know you never mean any harm, and know that you do great with your stories, like with what you did for "To Truly Love", that one was fantastic, and I'm not trying to stop you from doing what you want, I'm just expressing how I feel and hope it'll catch on.

Now I'm hoping that your skills will bring you high into the future, and I know that you can make many good things. And I hope to see more stories about Blu & Jewel's relationship intact and have them love each other even more."

Alex: Wow, well wasn't expecting this… Well those are very valid concerns my friend and I do hear you. I'm a great supporter of the number one couple in this fandom and I never want them to break up, but sometimes it's fun to do something different and explore other options and ideas and also to give my readers something different rather than the same thing all the time.

* * *

"Well that's all the feedback for now, next time we'll get back to answering normal questions!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "So see you next…"

However before Jewel could finish, once again something crashes through the studio ceiling, once again the audience panics and runs outside. Plaster and dust fall as Alex and Jewel are quite annoyed now that this happened for a second time.

"And we just got the ceiling finally fixed!" Jewel expresses her annoyance.

As the dust clears, this time three white shuttles have landed down, the center one looking more elegant than the two others flanking the center one. As a few tense minutes pass, the ramps of the three shuttles lowers and from the two flanking shuttles come Imperial stormtroopers, who fan out in formation with blasters ready. From the center shuttle, first come out several Imperial Guards in their red uniforms and after standing at attention a couple of guards to either side, the last bird comes out. Heavy breathing could be heard and slowly coming down is a bird completely covered in black armor, wearing a black cape, and as his head is revealed, it's a head covered in a mask, black as well.

"Darth Vader…" Alex grasps as the dark lord of the Sith walks slowly to him.

"Hello Alex…" Darth Vader says in his ominous, dark tone.

"He sounds just like Nigel…" Alex thought in his head before speaking out loud. "What do you want?"

"My emperor wants those two BB unit droids that you have, release them to me and I will leave peacefully." Vader explains.

"Never!" Alex shouts, trying to hide his fear. "I will never let those two be taken by you!"

Darth Vader then takes out his lightsaber and ignites its red blade, pointing it at Alex's neck.

"Last chance, give the droids to me!" Vader shouts more angrily.

"Like I said, never!" Alex shouts, but his determination is useless.

Vader picks up Alex by the force and chokes him, Alex can't breathe as Vader then force pushes him into the wall, hard. Jewel is scared, but she can't do anything because some of the stormtroopers had their blasters aimed at her. If she moved, she would be likely shot.

As Alex lays hurt on the floor, Vader comes up with lightsaber out, he arrives in front of Alex, his lightsaber right at Alex's throat.

"Your resistance is futile, I will have the droids either way." Vader says.

Vader was about to strike Alex down, but he then heard a beeping of a droid who's clearly angry. Vader turns around and sees BB and PA, ready to get rid of Vader. BB takes out his blue lightsaber, igniting the blade, but Vader was totally prepared for that.

As BB's lightsaber turns on, suddenly BB's robotic arm holding the lightsaber twists and finally, after giving in to the pressure, snaps free, Vader used the force to literally break BB's robotic arm. As BB is defeated, crying out in pain from his cut metal arm, PA starts crying, but she is enraged.

"Now, if that's it, I will claim what the emperor requests." Vader says, satisfied now. "Now droids, come with…"

However Vader stops as PA suddenly turns around from BB and faces Vader with a clear expression that she wanted revenge. As Vader watches the droid, PA suddenly takes out a golden lasso, the kind that Wonder Woman uses, Vader is confused and doesn't know what to make of this.

However he should have just used the force and saved his thoughts for later because PA used her lasso to grab Vader's lightsaber from him. As PA now has Vader's lightsaber, she turns on the blade and directs it at Vader, charging in and with Vader still as a loss of words, PA cuts off Vader's arm.

Vader, now on the floor, holding onto his fatal wound, is now at the mercy of PA, who points Vader's own lightsaber at his neck.

"Now, you will leave forever!" PA beeped, full of anger and rage. "Oh and I'm keeping the lightsaber!"

Vader, still speechless, picks himself up, and ordering the stormtroopers and guards to board the shuttles, they leave right away, Vader wondering how he's going to face the emperor.

Meanwhile, Alex, Jewel, and BB are stunned by PA as she turns off her new lightsaber and rolls up her golden lasso. BB, his pain gone, rolls towards his wife.

"Wow, honey, I didn't know you had it in you." BB beeped.

"Thanks honey, you'll find I'm full of surprises." PA beeped back.

"Well, looks like we got to get everyone back here again…" Jewel sighs.

"Yeah, I just hope it's the last time." Alex agrees. "I can't believe we have to get the ceiling repaired again…"

And yet again, Alex, Jewel, BB, and PA go outside to get the audience back in, while the studio staff cuts to commercials. However, something else was coming from another universe and it wasn't evil, but it was going to reveal some secrets about BB and who he really is…

* * *

 **And done!**

 **And now you guys can ask your questions!**

 **But seriously, do carefully read what I say, because next thing when I do the feedback session and I see questions being asked, I'm going to have to put in some hard rules… And I don't want to do that and you guys don't want that! So please, I'm begging you, read carefully!**

 **And see you next time!**


	28. Friendship is Magic!

**Hey guys! Surprised to see this?**

 **Well, normally I would do my Q and A on a Friday, but since I got the time today and I thought of a new idea for this Q and A about an issue I been seeing yesterday, I thought to do my Q and A today!**

* * *

Friendship is Magic!

* * *

As Alex the Scarlet macaw checks his email, he sees a message from his creator, an important one that explains something new he wants to try. As Alex reads the email, he nods in agreement as he likes the idea, having done something like that for when they had the moment of silence for the Mosque shooting in Quebec. As Alex finishes reading the email, Rafael calls him up, the show starting again.

Alex puts his phone down on the table and goes up on stage, again with the audience cheering. Alex goes to Jewel and whispered the idea to Jewel, who smiles and nods her head too in agreement.

"And welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts to the roaring audience. "Now, we only got one question, but fortunately that question will lead to an important issue Alex's creator wants to address!"

And the audience puts on a curious face as they wonder what it's going to be about… Jewel reads the single question for this round that will answer the audience's thoughts.

* * *

Jewel: From SummerKitty04, she wants to know, "What's the most memorable moment from all of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic for you?"

Alex: Wow… That's tough… Honestly, I can't narrow it to just one, so I'll just say a few! My most most memorable moments include when Princess Luna has her first Nightmare Night in Ponyville in Luna Eclipsed, when Princess Cadance and Shining Armor defeat Queen Chrysalis in Canterlot Wedding, and when Flurry Heart is revealed to be an alicorn in The Crystalling Part 1.

* * *

"Well that's it!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "But wait… Now Alex's creator wants us to address the issue of people who target bronies and pegasisters and Alex's creator also has things to say regarding this issue!

The audience then listens with interest as Alex takes a deep breath.

"So Alex, why does your creator want to bring up this issue?" Jewel asks.

"Well Jewel, my creator wanted to bring this up because of all the hatred against bronies and pegasisters. Quite recently he has read and watched some things about bullying against young bronies. Like for example, in 2014, 11 year old Michael Morones who likes MLP: FiM, but because of the constant bullying at school, he tried to commit suicide, thankfully his mother managed to save him in time and he's now okay, and he's just one of the many victims of bullying because they like MLP: FiM. And for another example, take 9 year old Grayson Bruce, again in 2014, when he brought his Rainbow Dash backpack to school and was bullied for it. Who does the school punish? Not the bullies, but the boy who brought the backpack, banning him from bringing it to school!" Alex states from his creator's email.

"So, let me ask you this, and hopefully you don't take this the wrong way, but, why does your creator care?" Jewel asks, completely surprised that such hatred exists.

"Well, as you all know, my creator is a brony himself, has been since his first summer year at college and also has had his share of prejudice of being a brony. One day, while home on break from school, he was watching MLP: FiM while making lunch, chuckling and smiling when something funny happens. And then comes along his father, who tells him, "You should not watch this", and closes his laptop with no regard as to how his son will feel. And when his mother walked by him while he was opening his laptop and on it was a MLP: FiM wallpaper, his mother was like, "That's too girly for you." They don't understand because they haven't even watched one episode of the show, they don't understand the morals and lessons the show teaches, how it promotes love and friendship, instead of violence." Alex states as he takes a quick breather.

"So, what does your creator advise bronies and pegasisters to do?" Jewel asks.

"Well, he would say that examples like Michael Morones and Grayson Bruce should not discourage the community, rather they should stand up and continue to do what they love to do, our strength is our unity as bronies and pegasisters to continue to show our love for MLP: FiM. We should not be afraid to admit what we are, instead we should be proud to be what we are!" Alex says with a smile.

"And I agree! Okay, last question for now regarding this issue, what do you suggest to people who are not bronies and pegasisters?"

"Well, my creator's advise is that you should at least try to watch the show, give it a chance to see if you'll like it or not, you wouldn't know if you like it or not if you don't watch it! And that if you're never a brony or pegasister in your life, at least don't go around hating on them! Be tolerable to those who love the show, think of how you'll make them feel. (Case in point, again, Michael Morones) My creator remembered when he started watching the show, he couldn't believe he was watching it, he was like, "Wait, I seriously like this?". But the first episodes only got him curious and he watched another one, and another one, and another one, and the more he watched, the more he fell in love with the show, and by the time he finished season 1, he was like, "I love this!" Alex finished, taking another deep breather.

* * *

"Well, that's it folks, we'll see you in the next round of questions!" Jewel shouts to the audience, who cheer and roar in reply as Alex goes backstage to take a breather.

* * *

 **Well guys, now you know more of my opinion on this issue!**

 **Now, this is something new I'll like to do. If you guys have issues that want to be addressed, then by all means, put them down!**

 **And no, it can't be things like, "Gum needs more favor" or "Homework should not exist!"**

 **I'm talking about real issues that actually affect people, maybe even you guys in a personal way, like how the issue of bronies and pegasisters being hated against affects me in a deeply personal way.**

 **Oh and one more thing… Remember… Friendship is Magic!**


	29. The Real BB-8!

**Hey guys!**

 **First, I got some sad news… I'm going to be away for about a week, because next week is the week of midterms and such, this being the last update until than.**

 **However… The good news is that after I'm done with midterms, I'm on spring break! Which means I can do an update a day, maybe even two!**

 **And now is the time where we reach the conclusion of BB's story in this Q and A… What is it… You have to read to find out that answer!**

* * *

The Real BB-8!

* * *

Same stuff as always, commercials end, the show starts back up again, Rafael calls Alex to the stage and he comes to the roaring of the audience. However as Alex goes back up on stage, BB and his wife, PA, are resting on the floor, watching Alex go. A bit earlier, BB has had this strange mechanic feeling and he told PA about it, who urged him to tell Alex, but BB didn't know how Alex would react. As BB watched Alex go up on stage, he decided it was better to tell Alex sooner then later, but after Alex was done with the round of questions.

"Okay everyone, we're back!" Jewel shouts, the audience cheering louder, Jewel, of course, needing to wait until the audience settled down. "Ready Alex?"

"Of course!" Alex smiles.

* * *

Jewel: First question, from SummerKitty04, she wants to know, "Who's your least favorite character on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and why?"

Alex: I think I'll have to go with Svengallop, if you don't know who he is, he is Countess Coloratura's (aka Rara) manager, who, being manager of one of Equestria's most popular singers uses Coloratura's social status to get what he wants, regardless of how difficult it might be to get the items or requests. And he clearly shows that during the season 5, episode 24, "The Mane Attraction", luckily he gets put in his place when Rara, with the help of her filly friend Applejack, catches him in the act.

Jewel: Okay, next question from Loco Vampire, he wants to know, "What do you think about a fan animated video called 'Pinkie Pie smile HD' by MisterDavey from YouTube? Okay, if you haven't seen it, I dare you to watch it."

Alex: Challenge accepted! (Watches the video) WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA!?

* * *

"Okay, that's all the questions we have, we'll see you next time for the next round of…" Jewel starts, but stops as there is suddenly a roaring of engines outside. "Not again!"

However, this time, whoever the visitor was, he or she didn't crash through the roof, instead he or she landed just outside the studio on the pavement. As the engines' sound drones off, Alex and Jewel look at each other and both of them get up at the same time, followed by the studio staff and the audience outside. As they step outside into the light of day, resting gently on the pavement was a black and orange resistance X-Wing.

"Okay, my eyes must be fooling me, because that's Poe Dameron's X-Wing…" Alex says with his beak wide open.

As a minute passes, the X-Wing's cockpit opens up, to reveal a toucan wearing a resistance pilot's helmet, along with wearing the pilot's suit of course. The pilot takes his helmet off, to reveal he looks a lot like Rafael. (Yeah, I think Rafael would make a great Poe Dameron if The Force Awakens had the Rio characters instead!) The pilot, of course being Poe, climbs out of his X-Wing and down to the ground where he smiles at everyone.

"Hello everyone, I'm P…" Poe starts, but is stopped by Alex.

"Poe Dameron…" Alex says, still not believing his eyes. "Oh my gosh, I'm such a huge fan Poe!"

"Thanks…" Poe replies back nervously. "How do you know my name?"

"From The Force Awakens of course!" Alex answers. "Hey, anyone tell you you sound and look a lot like my friend Rafael?"

"No, who is he?" Poe asks.

"Me." Rafael says as he comes up and steps in front of Poe, it was like Rafael was looking into a mirror. "Wow… it's like my own doppelganger… Except more handsome with that suit." Rafael complimented Poe.

"Thank you, I guess…" Poe replied back nervously. "Now listen everyone, I'm here to find my droid, BB-8, we need him back at the resistance base ASAP."

"Well, I have a BB-8 droid, but it's only a life-size replica of him, sorry." Alex apologizes.

"That's okay, I can keep searching until I find…" Poe starts, but stops as a beep is heard from the back of the crowd gathered outside.

Everyone steps aside as BB-8 rolls slowly up, until he's in view of Poe and Alex. Poe has a look of relief as he's certain that's BB.

"BB, I finally found you!" Poe shouts as he comes to the droid.

"Poe, that's the BB model I was talking about, he's not the real…" However Alex stops as BB beeps to him that he is the real BB-8.

"Wait what…" Alex says in shock and then looks at Lily, who also came out with her and Alex's kids. "I thought you told me you got him at Brookstore…"

"Yeah, Alex, about that…" Lily says nervously as she tells Alex what really happened during the holiday break.

* * *

 **Last Christmas break…**

Lily was walking around the mall, looking for the perfect gift for her husband, Alex, she kept searching and searching until she passed by the Brookstore, out of the corner of her eye spotting what looked like an orange and white ball, with a half dome on top with antennas sticking out. She stepped back and into the Brookstore and examined the product more closely.

It was the BB-8 droid by Sphero, one of the top ranking Star Wars gifts to give to a Star Wars fan. Lily remembered Alex always talking about how he wanted this little droid, since he loved BB-8 so much from The Force Awakens and wanted his own BB-8 to control. So Lily got the little guy and since that was the last gift she needed to get, she walked out of the mall to go back home.

While Lily was heading home in her car, paying attention of course to the road, all of a sudden, something came rolling across the road, right in front of Lily's path, luckily Lily managed to stop the car in time. Lily, not to be one to just drive on, got out of the car to see what it was and boy did it surprise her.

It was BB-8, but in his actual size, stunning Lily.

"Are you…" Lily started.

BB beeped, making Lily jump back a bit.

"Well, I'm so sad to have almost hit you." Lily apologized, BB beeping back a, "It's okay". "So, where have you come from?"

BB beeped that he crash landed here from an escape pod, after the ship he was on was attacked by First Order star destroyers. His master told him to escape, urging his droid to go on and keep the information he had safe from First Order talons.

"Oh, you poor droid." Lily said and then thought of something. "Do you want to stay with me and my family for the time being?"

BB beeped back a happy "Yes", shaking his domed head excitedly.

"Well hop in than." Lily smiled and BB got in the car.

As Christmas Day came the day after, Lily and her family were around the Christmas tree, excitedly opening their presents, Cadence and Eddie clearly enjoying the presents they got from their parents. Eddie getting some Legos, while Cadence got some My Little Pony stuff. Meanwhile, Alex gave his gift to Lily.

"Here you go honey, I hope you love it." Alex smiled as he gave Lily his gift.

It was a small box, but wrapped so nicely that one would not want to ruin it. Lily opened it and was surprised, for inside was a necklace and on the end of it was a locket in the shape of a heart, with pictures of the two inside.

"Thanks Alex, I love it so much." Lily cried, touching the heart shaped locket with her wing.

"Anything for you honey." Alex smiled.

"Now, here's your gift, since you're a Star Wars fan and I know you loved BB-8, I got you…" Lily said and was about to take the Sphero BB-8 out, only for the real BB-8 to come in, Alex not at all seeing so far that Lily had the real BB.

"You got a life size model of BB-8!" Alex shouted as Alex ran to the real BB-8.

Lily was at a loss of words until she finally thought of something.

"Yeah, that's what I got you…" Lily replied nervously chuckling as the real BB was confused.

As Christmas Day went on, Alex remembered he should call his older sister, Liz, along with her husband Roberto and their little daughter, Rosalia to wish them a Merry Christmas. As Alex was talking to the other family, Lily talked to BB alone.

"I'm sorry about my husband, he just really loves you." Lily apologized, BB beeping back, "It's alright.". "Now, he doesn't know you're the real BB, so just let him have you for now until your real owner comes, okay?" Lily suggested, BB putting out his robotic arm and turning on his lighter as a sign of agreeing.

* * *

 **Back to the present…**

"I'm so sorry Alex, I should have told you the truth." Lily said as she put her head down.

"Hey, it's okay, I can forgive you." Alex says as he comes up, lifting Lily's head with his wing and giving her a quick kiss on the beak before turning to BB-8 and kneeing before the droid. "Well BB, I guess this is goodbye."

BB-8 looks back at Alex, with a sad expression as he lowers his domed head. BB has had a lot of fun with Alex and his family and he was also now married to the best droid ever, he promised to spend the rest of his service life with PA. BB had a tough decision to make, but he made it as he rolled over to Poe, who was waiting for BB. BB beeped at Poe, his original owner.

"Are you sure buddy?" Poe asked the droid, needing to be sure. "You don't want to come back?"

BB answered by opening up his small storage compartment, to allow Poe to take the thing the First Order and the Empire was after, a dataclip holding the location of Luke Skywalker. Poe took it and put it in his pocket, all the while not taking his eyes off BB.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind buddy?" Poe asked.

BB turned his head back to look at Alex and PA, then back at Poe, BB nodding his head an absolute, "Yes". BB then rolled back to Alex, who was surprised that BB wanted to stay.

"Don't worry Poe, I'll make sure he stays safe here." Alex reassures Poe.

"Okay, well I better get going, I got to report back to the resistance." Poe replies and climbs back inside his X-Wing. "Bye BB, I'll come back for visits, alright!" Poe needing to shout because he started up the X-Wings engines.

BB beeped back as loud as he could as Poe closed the cockpit up and the X-Wing started up, lifting off the ground before going straight up into the skies and out into space. As BB watched Poe leave, PA nuzzled her head in comfort against BB's, feeling very sorry for him to see his original owner go, but also happy that BB decided to stay with her.

"Well, I guess you're here to stay BB, welcome to the family." Alex smiles.

Then everyone goes back inside the studio, the commercials probably ending by now as the show comes back on again.

* * *

 **Wait… So this is the real BB-8!**

 **Boy I bet that Alex will now be one of those annoying superfans! LOL! JK!**

 **And see you guys when I have my spring break!**


	30. Death

**Hey guys!**

 **So, today we'll talk about an issue, but it's not going to be the one that Nightfly123 put in, because something more important came up recently.**

 **If you haven't heard, yet another writer has passed, TheNerdAintMad, his friend has posted a message about it, so go see it if you haven't. His friends and family have my deepest, sincerest condolences for their loss and hope they'll get better as time goes on.**

 **So, I think it's rather appropriate to talk about death…**

* * *

Death

* * *

Before the next round of questions begins, Alex the Scarlet macaw gets an important email from his creator about the next important issue he wants to be addressed to the public. As Alex scrolls through the email, he's rather shocked as he reads the content. He will certainly press this issue to be addressed.

And next sooner does Rafael tell Alex that the commercials are over and the show starts, Alex walking up on stage with a serious face on as the audience see this and wonder what's so serious. Alex whispers to Jewel and she quietly nods her head before getting the next round of questions started.

"And welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "Now, today's going to be another issue round after we get the answers to some questions submitted first!"

The audience cheers, not as loud as always as they still wonder what the issue of today is.

* * *

Jewel: From The Reviewer, he or she wants to know, "How has writing for Rio fanfiction changed you, if it has, as a person, in real life?"

Alex: I think it changed me for the better, I gained something that I never really had before, and that is friends who share something in common with me. It also allowed me to unleash my creative ideas and show the world what I'm thinking and be appreciated for what I love to write about. And I think it still does that for me today.

Jewel: Next question, from SummerKitty04, she wants to know, "In your opinion, who are the two best villains in MLP: FiM?"

Alex: That's a rather strange question, asking for two… But… I would have to go with Nightmare Moon first and for the second… Well I don't know… It would have to be a tie between Discord and Queen Chrysalis.

Jewel: Okay, next question, from T8ECR34TOR, he wants to know, "Have you ever heard of the Cartoon Network City era? If yes, then how would you feel if the characters of the show ever interacted with the era?"

Alex: Well sorry, I never heard of that, I don't really like Cartoon Network to be honest, I used to when I was younger, but not now. Sorry I couldn't answer your question buddy!

Jewel: And last one, from OMGMAN800, he says, "I DARE YOU TO WATCH G3 MY LITTLE PONY"

Alex: No thank you, I heard a lot of stuff about it and well to be honest… I think it's safe to not watch it.

* * *

"Okay everyone, now is the time to reveal the issue of today and that is…" Jewel pauses for a dramatic moment. "Death…"

"So Alex, what is your opinion of death?" Jewel asks.

"Well Jewel, I think death should concern us all, no matter what, it's all around us, because of all sorts of reasons, war, disease, accidents, old age, we simply can't escape it. It's a part of life and I think that we should accept that death will come to us at some point in our lives." Alex explains.

"So, what about you?" Jewel asks personally to Alex. "Do you accept that you will die one day?"

"Of course I do! No one is immortal and I'm no different. I can accept that one day I will die, I don't know when. I could get hit by a car tomorrow and die from that or I could live to be 100, I just don't know when. But I do know that I will pass from the living to the dead one day and that's okay." Alex says, not sounding scared at all.

"So, do you think this applies to living things only or to everything?" Jewel wonders.

"I think it applies to everything, everything has a beginning and an end. Take a pencil for example, it starts its life freshly made from the pencil factory, where it's packaged along with other pencils and taken to the supply store. Someone buys the pack of pencils and uses one, sharpening the point to use for writing. The point eventually becomes dull and the person has to resharpen it. This goes on until the pencil becomes too short to use and is thrown in the trash or is recycled. Now that pencil might be recycled and might be added onto other recycled pencils to create a new one, but the pencil from before will never be the same again." Alex explains his creator's thinking.

"So what about living things?" Jewel asks the last question before commercials has to begin.

"Well Jewel, I once told someone in my high school years… Every day, at least one person somewhere in the world dies, but at the same time, every day, at least one person is being born into the world and that goes for every living creature on this planet, so the cycle of life still continues." Alex explains.

* * *

"Well that's it folks!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "We'll be back for more after the break and next time, there will be something fun to cheer all of you up!"

The audience cheers, but also wonders what the "something fun" will be… Little did they know, it has to do something with fiery like noodles…

* * *

 **Well there we go guys! My thoughts on death!**

 **But seriously, it's no laughing matter… Death is something that will always haunt us no matter what…**

 **And for the next Q and A… I hope some certain participants don't experience death… For there's going to be fire in their mouths…**


	31. Fire Noodle Challenge

**Hey guys!**

 **Finally time for some more questions to be answered!**

 **And since last Q and A was a serious issue round, this round is going to be fun! Well maybe not for three unlucky guys… But you have to read to find out what happens!**

* * *

Fire Noodle Challenge

* * *

The show comes back on and everyone, once crying softly from the last round, are once again happy as they cheer for Alex to come back up on stage. And as the audience does their clapping of wings, Alex appears from backstage, eager to get more questions answered. Alex sat down on his chair and Jewel once again starts up the show.

"And welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts while the audience grows louder. "And as promised, we have something fun for all of you after the questions!

The audience claps louder still for a couple of minutes before quieting down for Alex to answer the questions.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from SummerKitty04, she asks, "What was your reaction when you watched Lullaby for A Princess?"

Alex: I was tearing up at it! I felt so sorry for Celestia, because of all the guilt she had for sending her own sister to the moon when her sister chose to become Nightmare Moon and rule Equestria in eternal darkness.

Jewel: Next question, from T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Have you ever heard of the song, I See Fire by Ed Sheeran?"

Alex: Sorry, I haven't buddy, but maybe I'll listen to it later and I'll get back to you!

Jewel: Next question, from phantom assasin, he or she asks, "Did you like play dota 2?"

Alex: No, I don't, I don't like those kinds of games, sorry!

Jewel: And last question, from Guest, he or she asks, "Did you will make sequel for blu in brazil jewel in minnesota?"

Alex: No I didn't, I actually forgot about that story. But I don't think I will make a sequel, because I feel like it will be the same as Rio 2.

* * *

"And that's it!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "And now for the fun part!"

The audience puts on wondering noises as they think about what fun is going to happen. Jewel waits for them to settle down again before speaking.

"Blu, Tiberius, it's time!" Jewel shouts.

And the Blue macaw and Red-Tailed Hawk come out to the cheering of the audience, brushing at the attention as they hug Alex, their friend.

"Now, you boys are probably wondering what you're doing…" Jewel smiles, in a bit of sinister way. "Alright Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, bring it out!"

The trio come out from backstage, carrying a table with three bowls on it, each one containing a portion of red, spicy looking noodles, as well as three glasses of milk, and three pairs of chopsticks. The three carefully place the table in front of the three friends, who have scared looks on their faces as they turn slowly to look at Jewel, who has an innocent looking face.

"Jewel, honey, what's going on?" Blu asks slowly.

"Oh nothing, just that me, Lily, and Serena thought it would be good if you three did the Fire Noodle Challenge." Jewel simply stated.

"Oh heck no, I'm not doing this!" Tiberius shouts.

Jewel gets off her chair and walks to Tiberius, whispering something to him and after Jewel's done whispering, Tiberius has the look of disbelief.

"You girls wouldn't…" Tiberius said sternly.

"Oh, we will, so better do it." Jewel advises the hawk.

"Fine…" Tiberius replies, upset.

"And don't worry, if you guys do this, we'll all give you kisses when we're done." Jewel says, encouraging the boys and turns to the audience. "Now, we're going to do a twist on the challenge, you boys are to finish the noodles, but the last one to resist the urge to take a sip of milk wins.

The audience focuses in excitement at the stage as they wait impatiently for the challenge to start.

"Ready?" Jewel asks as the three boys turn and grab their pair of chopsticks with their wings and prepare themselves, silently praying that they'll live. "Go!"

The three boys start munching away at their noodles, trying to ignore the spicy pain the noodles are causing, while their beaks are messy with the spicy red sauce from the noodles and tears welling up in their eyes. All three boys fight the urge to drink the glasses of milk right next to their bowls as the audience are almost on the verge of jumping out of their seats.

Tiberius is the first to break…

"Oh to hell with this!" Tiberius curses as he stops eating the noodles and quickly grabs the glass of milk, pouring it into his beak in one large gulp. "I'm out of here!" And Tiberius runs backstage to get more milk.

Now, it's Alex and Blu and the two are still fighting their way through the pain, trying to finish their noodles before the other, while resisting their urge to drink. The tension is real as both boys' cheeks are red, sweat pouring down their faces as they continue to eat.

Eventually Blu is the first to break as he can't hold it in any longer…

"OH F***!" Blu explains more explicitly than Tiberius. "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" And Blu violently grabs his glass of milk and chugs it down, and after finishing it, he collapses onto the stage, panting as he cools down.

"And we have a winner!" Jewel shouts as she comes up and raises Alex's wing, Alex sighing in victory. "How do you feel Alex?"

"Surprisingly, fine, I could eat more noodles if I wanted to." Alex states, but really only pretending to be confident, in truth, his beak was on fire.

"Well, if you'll excuse me…" Alex says, going backstage while Jewel helps up Blu and gives him kisses for being so brave.

As soon as Alex goes backstage, he's greeted by none other than his wife, he giggles at her husband.

"Did you have fun honey?" Lily asks.

"Barely, you're going to get it." Alex teases back and grabs Lily, hugging her tight. "I love you." And Alex gives Lily a kiss, but partly to give her a taste of the spicness on his beak.

"Oh, that is really spicy." Lily comments as she feels the spicness from Alex's beak.

"You have no idea…" Alex sighs. "Well, I'll be in the lounge, got to rest up from that ordeal."

Alex breaks the hug with Lily and goes to the lounge, where no one is there luckily, Alex rushes to the fridge and opens it, finding a carton of milk. Alex grabs the carton and starts to chug it down, finally feeling relieved as he can get the spicness out.

"I'm never eating those noodles ever again!" Alex tells himself as he takes a second's rest from drinking milk before putting the carton to his beak again and continuing to chug it down.

* * *

 **LOL! Looks like those three guys should be careful about their wives conspiring against them!**

 **I, myself, actually did the Fire Noodle Challenge with my sister over Spring Break. I won over my noodles, but my sister… Well… lets just say she was like Tiberius. But I really enjoyed those noodles, I could even eat them again if I wanted to!**


	32. Terrorism

**Hey guys!**

 **Time for another round! And this one will be on a serious issue, since last update was a fun one!**

* * *

Terrorism

* * *

With another commercial break ending, Alex is about to get back up on stage, when his phone alerts him to an email notification from his creator, which of course Jewel also gets on her phone, asking that another serious issue be presented. The issue of terrorism, since just a few days ago, there was one in the midst of the British capital, London.

Alex goes up on stage, with the audience cheering and clapping their wings as Alex sits down on his chair and Jewel smiles at Alex, but deep down both of them are sad for the people of London.

"And welcome back everyone!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "We are back and ready to answer more questions and then we have another serious issue to talk about!"

The audience grows silent, wondering what this round's important issue is going to be, but they have a pretty good idea on what it's about.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from SummerKitty04, she asks, "What's your favorite song from all of MLP: FiM?"

Alex: That is probably one of the toughest questions ever! And I can't just pick one! But my favorites are The Heart Carol, Smile Song, B.B.B.F.F., This Day Aria, I've Got to Find a Way, A True, True Friend, Celestia's Ballad, You'll Play Your Part, Rules of Rarity, The Pony I want to Be, We'll Make Our Mark, The Magic Inside, Friends Are Always there For You, Luna's future, and probably some others as well.

Jewel: Well that's a lot already! Okay, last question for now, from T8ECR34TOR, "What do you think of LORD OF THE RINGS and THE HOBBIT?"

Alex: Honestly, I don't really like it, I watched some of it, but it's just not my thing. Sorry buddy!

* * *

"And that's all the questions from others, now lets move on to the important issue for this round, which is terrorism!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "As you all must know by now about the attack in London, Alex's creator wants us to talk about the current issue of terrorism."

The audience ponders what will happen as Jewel pauses for a minute to let it sink in before continuing.

"So Alex, how do you feel about terrorism?" Jewel asks.

"Well Jewel, terrorism is something that really affects everyone no matter what, it's something we now fear in the modern world, something that we have even declared war against and still are at war with. However, Terrorism does not exist forever, and while those who commit it think that those they are attacking will grow weaker, they are wrong, for the victims only grow stronger and are more determined to stop it." Alex explains.

"So do you think we need to always stay vigilant or just continue on with our lives?" Jewel asks, curious.

"In some ways, yes we do always need to be on watch, but at the same time if we stay on watch 24/7 than our lives become meaningless. And in another way, we shouldn't bother with such issues, we should focus on what's more important, our families and friends and continue on with our lives." Alex says.

"Do you believe we should stay inside all the time, to stay safe in our homes?" Jewel asks.

"No, that's what the terrorists want, to drive us to stay in our homes and never come out, if we do that, than they will win in the end, we need to be able to step outside our homes and go to school, work, the movie theater, mall, etc. We can't be living in fear because we think if we step outside our home a suicide bomber will charge at us and blow us up." Alex states.

"And last question for now, and it's a big one, do you believe that all Muslims are terrorists?" Jewel asks, the audience now slipping out of their seats.

"No Jewel, I do not, that's the simple answer. And my creator wants to assure all his Muslim readers and friends that he will never think otherwise, no matter how many terrorist attacks committed by Muslims will happen in the future. He wants to let his Muslim readers and friends know that he knows the Muslims are just as much victims as any Western Christian and you guys are just as much for peace as any Christian is. And even if all his Christian readers and friends turn on him, even if every non-Muslim in the world turns against the Muslims, that he will never turn his back to the Muslims of the world." Alex explains as he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's it for this round, we'll come back after the commercials." Jewel says to the audience. "And next time we'll have another feedback session with some fun hopefully!"

And the audience claps their wings while Alex gets up from his chair and goes backstage to take a breather and rest and think about some stuff while he sips some coffee that was prepared for him.

* * *

 **As Alex explained, I just want to personally assure all my Muslim readers and friends that you are not alone, there are people like me who know the truth about Islam and know that you guys are peace lovers just as any other religion in this world.**

 **Now, next update will be a feedback round as well, so remember… NO QUESTIONS FROM YOU!**

 **This time, if it is ignored by even one person, than I'm going to have to start placing a penalty system, and I don't want that and you guys don't want that!**

 **Also, some of you may feel like putting in your honest feedback is meant to punish you guys, it's really not, it's meant to help me, to help you guys be happy with what I post. If you guys aren't telling me your concerns, I can't be better and keep you satisfied!**


	33. What the F!

**Hey guys! (Tries my best Arnold S. impression) I'm back…**

 **Okay joking aside, welcome to yet another segment! Get ready to laugh out loud!**

* * *

What the F***!

* * *

After a long hiatus of the show due to Alex's creator needing to focus on final studies, it's finally back! However… It's not all happy as Alex himself is depressed about his divorce, but he has a job to do and he can't let people down just because he's down in the dumps. Jewel and the rest of the studio staff know about this and they urged Alex to wait a bit, but of course he refuses. And besides, he's late for a special person's birthday.

As the show finally returns and the audience clap their wings, Alex is backstage, taking deep breaths as he wipes any dried up tears off his face.

"Okay Alex, you can do this." Alex reassures himself and after one last breath, he walks on the stage holding onto a bag, to the roaring applause of everyone.

As Alex walks onto the stage, something's different about it… There was a box of some sort in between Alex and Jewel's chairs. Alex saw it, but thought it was just something new added to the stage.

"Hey Alex, welcome back finally." Jewel smiles. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes Jewel, I'm sure, can't let anyone down!" Alex tries his best to be cheerful.

"Right, well, lets get on with it." Jewel says. "Now, it's feedback time and we only got one sadly."

"Who?" Alex asks.

* * *

Jewel: From SummerKitty04, she says, "As always, you're getting better and better again each minute!"

Alex: Awww… Thanks Catty!

* * *

"And that reminds me, because we got a special someone's birthday to announce!" Jewel shouts.

"That's right Jewel, it's the birthday of my creator's little adopted sister and little pegasister, SummerKitty04!" Alex replies. "And I got a present for her."

And Alex takes out a plushy of Catty's favorite MLP: FiM character, Discord, the lord of chaos and disharmony. Catty has been telling Alex how much she would love to have a Discord plushy for her birthday, so Alex spent a lot of time trying to find one and eventually he did. He also wanted it signed by Discord himself, to make it even more special. (Lets just say that the MLP: FiM characters coexist with birds in this universe, use your imaginations guys!)

However, for Discord to sign it, Discord needed to be here of course…

"I got Catty a Discord plushy, she always been telling her how much she wanted one." Alex explained. "And I also invited Discord here so he can sign it for her, but he's not here…"

"Well, maybe he's running a little late, I'm sure he'll be here." Jewel reassures Alex. "So Catty must really like Discord."

"Oh yes, she's very fond of him." Alex replies. "In fact I keep teasing her that one day she'll be married to him."

"Well, I don't mind going to another wedding, it'll be fun." Jewel smiles.

"Yeah, I just know Catty and Discord will be happy, even thought it's weird for a cat to marry the lord of…" Alex starts, but stops as…

"AHHH!" Discord shouts and lungs towards Alex as he pops out of the box that was between Alex and Jewel.

"OH MY GOD!" Alex screams, scared to his very soul, as the Discord plushy Alex was holding went sailing off into the air. "WHAT THE F***!" Alex curses while the camera crew beeps out the curse word.

Alex nearly falls out of his chair and gets off, shaking as he walks away towards the audience and lays down, face first on some of them in the front row. Meanwhile, everyone else is laughing their heads off as Alex covers his eyes with his wings.

"F***, f***, f***…" Alex repeats as everyone continues laughing, eventually Alex clams down and gets off the audience viewers as he walks back on stage. "Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack!?" Alex shouts as he walks back up into the wings of Jewel and Discord's arms, the the female Blue macaw and draconequus

The three hug it out, Jewel and Discord laughing while Alex is still shaking a little.

"I hate you guys so much…" Alex says jokingly.

"We love you too Alex." Jewel chuckles.

As the three finish their hug and everyone calms down from laughing, Alex finds the Discord plushy for Catty and brings it back, Discord singing it happily. He even ended his signature with a heart…

"Thanks Discord, Catty will be thrilled to have this." Alex says as he lets out a breath. "So, how did you guys manage to do this?"

"Oh, that's easy." Jewel replies.

* * *

 **An hour earlier…**

It was almost time for the return of Alex's show and a special guest was coming, but no one thought he would come too early…

As everyone prepares for the show, a certain draconequus comes way too early for his appearance and as he enters the studio, Jewel, who's walking with Rafael, checking up on stuff, sees the special guest arrive early.

"Excuse me Rafi." Jewel excuses herself and goes to Discord. "Discord, is it?"

"The one and only." Discord replies.

"Oh, well, you're about an hour early, I'm sorry to say." Jewel informs him.

"Oh, my bad." Discord apologized. "I guess I should get a coffee or something."

And then Jewel had an idea…

"Actually, this will work." Jewel smiles. "I got an idea."

"What is it?" Discord asks, curious.

"Alex has been a little depressed lately because he and his wife just divorced and he's not too happy at the moment." Jewel informs Discord. "So, how about we have a surprise for Alex?"

"I'm listening…" Discord says, clearly interested.

Jewel explained everything to Discord and well… It ended with Discord being put into a convincing looking box, Discord needing to use his magic to make himself smaller so he could fit, a minute before Alex would walk up on stage. And well… You know the rest.

* * *

 **Present time…**

"You guys are so cruel…" Alex says, still not amused of being scared out of his wits. "But I do appreciate you guys trying to make me feel better, even if it wasn't really supposed to do that…"

"Well I say it was a very gouda idea." Discord chuckles.

"Oh I agree with that." Jewel says back. "And you're welcome Alex."

"Well, my creator wanted to have another feedback session, but right now I'm too shaken to say it." Alex says as his voice was clearly hoarse.

"Sure thing Alex." Jewel smiles. "And we'll see you all next time!" Jewel shouts to the audience.

The audience clap their wings and Alex, Jewel, and Discord wave their wings, or in Discord's case, his paw, to the audience as the commercial break cuts in.

* * *

 **Well guys, as Alex said, another feedback session!**

 **Yes, I know you guys want to ask me questions, but I been out of it for awhile and I want some feedback!**

 **Now hold on… Because this time I'm making the feedback more specific!**

 **I want you to tell me what's your two most favorite stories of mine that's restricted to this archive only and why. And then I want you to tell me what's your two least favorite stories of mine and why that's restricted to this archive of course!**

 **The reason why I'm asking for this specific feedback is that I can take the elements of my stories that you guys like more and do more of that and do less of what you guys like less.**

 **And until next time… (Goes back to my Arnold S. impression) I'll be back…**


	34. Religion

**Hey guys! Welcome back to my Q and A!**

 **Now it's time for feedback session!**

 **And also, another issue topic, and this one's going to be about a very hard subject… Religion…**

 **And now…**

* * *

Religion

* * *

With Discord back to Catty's studio and with Catty herself… The show is once more focused on Alex, but he's still a little paranoid of surprises that Jewel has planned for him… However for now, Jewel feels like Alex needs a break.

As the show comes back, Alex comes on stage, a bit slowly to be sure that no surprises are waiting for him. Jewel sees Alex's fear and chuckles a little as Alex finally sits down, Jewel reading his mind.

"Don't worry Alex, I promise I have no surprises for you now, so relax." Jewel reassures Alex.

"Okay… I better not get scared again…" Alex says as he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so are you ready for another feedback round?" Jewel asks.

"Yes." Alex simple answers.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, we only got one, from SummerKitty04, but it's rather long… She says, "Okay, my favorite story.. Wait, TWO favorite stories are...

1\. Medieval Adventures

2\. Chain Broken (deal with it)

The reasons that MA is my favorite is...

1\. Your writing skills are progressing very well. I can still remember the day you still write one line at a time and now, you're writing proper paragraphs!

2\. Despite you're not really a fan of gore and such, it is well executed! Or should I say... Well killed? Anyways, let's just say that you really do well when it comes to killing, like how Tomada beheaded Richard (I got goosebumps) and Alex forcing that random assassin to tell the truth by twisting the dagger each second!

3\. And what I love most about it... the Harmony short story! I know it's a switched version of the original episode, but dang! I have to admit that my favorite alicorn (or bird, whatever you say) was a little more evil than Nightmare Moon! Killing, maniacal laughter, teleportation similar to Discord's, and all that!

And the reason why I like Chain Broken...

1\. You took an anti-manestream... Oh wait (wrong archive)... Anti-MAINstream step to break up Blu and Jewel's relationship in the first movie, despite the fact that you love the pair too much. I wish that happened in the first movie! Not that I hate Blu and Jewel's relationship, but it's so well.. Uh... Killed?

And for the least favorite...

I. JUST. CAN'T. CHOOSE.

I. CAN'T... AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

(Deep breath and lets go)

Okay, my least favorites are...

1\. Internal Affairs

2\. Blu in Rio, Jewel in Minnesota

Why I don't really like Internal Affairs

1\. It's rather short, and I'm not a fan of short chapters (but not long ones like Lowknave!). Not a fan of Family Guy, and I feel like it's a little bland. But I can accept the fact that it's one of your rookie stories here.

Why I Don't Really Like Blu in Rio, Jewel in Minnesota...

1\. No comment. Part of me said that I should love it, but the other half told me to not like it too much. And yeah, the other half won. So sorry, dude. It's too tough.

Alex: You know I did really expect Medieval Adventures to be in the favorites, because everyone likes it and there's something for everyone, you don't like one short story, there's many others you can read and even like!

And wow… Chain Broken… Now that's something I didn't expect! But yeah, wanted to do something different for once, provide the readers with something that's so different from other stories. Maybe I'll try to do something similar in the future…

Now, for Internal Affairs… Yes I have to admit that story wasn't that good, but I was still very much a rookie, testing out different ideas and stuff, but I say I got a lot better since than.

But I'm surprised that someone didn't like Blu in Brazil, Jewel in Minnesota, granted, I was still learning to become a better writer and that story could have been better. But I thought it was a very good idea because no one else has tried to tackle it yet and I felt it was about time someone did it.

* * *

"Okay, now that the feedback round is done, Alex, your creator wanted to talk about another topic." Jewel reminds Alex.

"Yes, he wanted to talk about religion." Alex explained.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, lets start with an easy question, "What do you think about religion Alex?"

Alex: Well I have recently rewatched the movie, "Life of Pi", which is also based on a novel and religion plays a key part in both the movie and novel. There's one line that always stuck with me in both the movie and novel and that's what Pi's father says, "Religion is darkness". I don't think religion is darkness, it's light, but nor is it the answer to everything. You can't use religion to answer a geometry question or answer a history question about the Vietnam War, it's just not possible.

Jewel: So, Alex, do you believe in your God?"

Alex: Well yes and no. I would not describe myself as a devoted Catholic, but nor would I called myself an atheist. I'm a true believer, but I would not call myself a total believer. I believe in what I see is real and what I don't is unreal, but God is something totally different, I can't really explain it, but maybe he's real and yet, we can see from space images, there's no giant man sitting on clouds high up, there's just the black of space. So maybe than there's no hell down below in the Earth, just rocks and magma.

Jewel: So, in Life of Pi, I remember Pi adopts many different religions, along them, Christianity and Islam, do you believe it's possible to do so?

Alex: Well I guess so, in fact, Pi's example is a very good example to accepting what others believe in and tolerating them. I myself follow Catholicism and not Islam and other religions, I believe in God and not Allah, I accept Jesus Christ as the first prophet and not Muhammad, and I read the Bible and not the Koran. But that doesn't mean I have to push what I believe in to others, especially those who are not Catholics. It's a sin to me to try to convert others who already have a religion to Catholicism.

Jewel: So what about atheist? Should they be converted?

Alex: No, if they don't accept any kind of god or divine inspiration, who's to say that they are wrong? It's just that they believe in science and what's real to them that they can see with their own two eyes. I myself believe in science and what's real to my eyes, what I can touch and feel with my own two hands, but again, I believe in the Christian god still, to a certain extent.

* * *

"Well that's all we have for now, we'll come back after commercial break!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "And next round will be the return of questions!"

And with the audience clapping their wings, Alex goes backstage for a break while the cameras slowly cut to commercials.

* * *

 **And now we're back to questions guys!**

 **So you can finally ask your long awaited questions you want to ask me!**

 **But also…. What do you think about religion?**


	35. Popularity's Cost

**Hey guys! Finally back to answering all of your questions!**

 **And remember when I answered that question about being swarmed by my fans? Well… Read on to see what will happen…**

* * *

Popularity's Cost

* * *

Alex the Scarlet macaw was on a break from the studio and he was going to get some coffee from a nearby coffee shop, sighing. Going on the show was tough and being a bachelor again meant that Alex was lonely, however it also meant that his female fans would jump at the chance to have him…

As Alex walked down the sidewalk, a couple of his female fans spotted him and ran to him, asking for a picture and an autograph.

"OMG!" One of the girls shouted. "Is it really you Alex!?"

"Yes…" Alex replied nervously. "What can I help you with?"

"Can we take a selfie with you?" The second girl asked.

"Sure…" Alex answered.

And the first girl got out a selfie stick, putting her phone on the end of it as she held Alex tightly with her wing, the other girl on the other side. As the picture was being taken, another few girls saw them and came over and asked for the same thing. As Alex was stuck in place, girls who were walking down the street with their other female friends saw this and joined in.

Eventually Alex was swarmed and had no chance to escape as the girls all became kinda of wild…

"So, you're still single right Alex?" One girl out of the many asked, which caught everyone else's attention.

"Yes, I am…" Alex replied, not liking where this was going. "But I'm not exactly looking for someone at the moment…"

"Oh, but surely you must." A girl asked, smiling brightly.

"Pick me!" One random girl shouted out.

"No!" Another yelled out. "Me!"

"No me!" A third one called.

"Oh boy…" Alex spoke quietly. "God help me…"

And what was a peaceful large group of girls taking selfies with Alex and asking for autographs became a fight as the girls wrestled with each other and pulled each other's feathers. However that was nothing compared to what Alex had to endure, girls took turns pulling him to them, holding onto his wings as they played tug of war with the Scarlet. And like zombies, the girls started just picking off feathers from Alex giving him no breathing room as they seemed to pile up on him.

Alex got one wing free and held it above the group of girls, panicking.

"Someone help me!" Alex shouted, to useless effort as his yelling was drowned by the girls on him.

* * *

 **An hour later…**

The show came back on again as the audience cheered, excited to see Alex again as Jewel quiets them down so they can get on with it.

"And we're back with the show, so welcome Alex again!" Jewel shouted as the headlight moved to the spot where Alex was supposed to come from backstage, but he didn't… "Again, Alex!" Jewel shouted and still he didn't appear.

However a certain Blue macaw did come out and make his way to Jewel.

"Blu?" Jewel asked. "Where's Alex?"

Blu came and whispered something to Jewel, Jewel shocked.

"What!" Jewel shouted too loudly, which caught the audience's attention. "Looks like we're going to have to delay this session everyone, please sit tight."

* * *

 **After a short drive to the hospital…**

Alex was in a hospital room, all bandaged up as he couldn't move from his position, those girls really taking that much of a toll on him. As Alex just laid there, Jewel came with Blu and Rafael, who was holding a computer and a webcam. All three were shocked as they saw Alex.

"Alex, what happened?" Jewel asked, her face a bit pale.

"You're not going to believe it…" Alex sighed. "A huge group of girls were fighting over me and well… they kinda of went berserk on me, luckily a police car was passing by before they could do something serious to me."

"Well, at least you're safe and sound now." Blu smiled.

"And we can still have the next round of questions." Jewel said. "Rafael."

"Got it." Rafael replied and set up the computer and webcam, which was connected back to the studio.

The computer screen turned on and the audience was seen, but they had a worried expression for Alex when they saw him.

"Hi everyone, don't worry, I'm fine, just need to stay here for a little and I'll be out!" Alex smiled cheerfully. "Now, you all want the answers to my questions, right?"

The audience cheered a "Yes" and Alex chuckled.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, first question from Nightfly123, he asks, "Would you use Robin Hood as an inspiration for your Medieval Adventure stories whenever you are in the process of making another short story?"

Alex: I haven't thought of that buddy. I don't think I will, but we'll see in the future.

Jewel: Next question from SummerKitty04, she asks, "Out of all your favorite ships you listed in your profile, which non-canon ship do you like more?"

Alex: Well, except for me and a certain Snow Owl, I would have to go with Tomada and Sorrel, that couple really inspired me for my own stories and it's a rather unusually couple, which I like very much, it's different than having two of the same kind of birds, I mean… Can you imagine a falcon and a macaw getting together in real life? And lastly, of course it inspired me to make the Bia and Tomada Junior couple!

Jewel: And last question, from T8ECR34TOR, "Who is your favorite music composer?"

Alex: That's hard… I would have to go with Daniel Ingram who composed the majority of the songs in MLP: FiM and well you guys know already my favorite songs from the show!

* * *

"And done!" Jewel says as Alex says goodbye to the audience before Rafael closes up the computer and webcam. "Well now what…" Jewel wonders, but her answer comes right away…

"Excuse me." A female voice said behind the three visiting birds' backs. "You all are going to have to step out while I check on my new patient.

The three turn around to see a Snow Owl doctor standing behind them with a clipboard and a pen in wing.

"That's fine, we were just finishing up anyway." Jewel answered. "Come on boys."

As Blu, Jewel, and Rafael leave, the Snow Owl doctor opens up the curtain blocking Alex and when she did…

"Alex?" The Snow Owl said in surprise.

"Ivory?" Alex replied in the same amount of surprise. "You're a doctor?"

"Yeah I am, you know they told me my patient would be Alex, but I didn't think it would really be you." Ivory said. "So what happened?"

"Well long story short, I'm a bachelor again and I got swarmed by a huge group of girls." Alex chuckled while blushing.

"Well what I heard you're the most famous bachelor around here, no wonder why they did that." Ivory chuckled along. "Now, after looking through everything, you'll be fine, just a couple days stay and you'll be up and running again."

"That's great to hear." Alex smiled, but then grew nervous as he wanted to ask Ivory something. "Hey Ivory…"

"Yes?" Ivory replied.

"I was thinking… Maybe after I'm released from the hospital, we could…" Alex started but quickly lost his words.

"Go out together and catch up on stuff?" Ivory finished for Alex.

"Yeah…" Alex blushed again.

"Sure, sounds fun." Ivory smiled. "But as your doctor now, I must tell you to rest."

"Yes Doctor Ivory." Alex chuckled.

And Ivory left to give Alex some rest while Alex laid his head against his pillow and snuggled up to get some sleep. Little did he know that Blu, Jewel, and Rafael were eavesdropping on the conversation and were delighted by this.

"Well looks like Alex will no longer be a bachelor…" Jewel said happily, but quietly.

* * *

 **Seriously Blu, Jewel, and Rafael? LOL!**

 **Well, as always, give me your questions and I'll see you next time!**


	36. Embarrassment

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with more answers to your questions!**

 **And also… Now that Ivory is here… What's going to happen with Alex on the show… I guess you just have to read to find out…**

* * *

Embarrassment

* * *

It has been a few days since Alex had to go to the hospital from almost being drowned by a whole bunch of his female fans. However it wasn't that bad, considering that luckily Alex was able to get out with the help of the police and he had finally been reunited with his old friend from childhood, a female Snow Owl by the name of Ivory, who was now a doctor.

And Alex is back on his talons and back in the studio, happy to be back, but…

A few certain friends have told the whole studio about the conversation between Alex and Ivory and the studio staff was giving funny looks at Alex as he came in and went to his private room where he got ready for the show. As he looked at the mirror, he was wondering why everyone was acting a bit weird today.

"Nothing's on my face and I cleaned all my feathers this morning…" Alex said to himself.

While Alex was checking himself, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Alex called out.

The door opened to reveal Rafael, also having a funny look on his face.

"Five minutes until we're live Alex." Rafael said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Thank Rafi." Alex thanked his friend, before asking something. "Hey, why is everyone acting strange today?"

"You'll find out…" Rafael chuckled and closed the door to leave Alex so he can get ready.

Alex was so confused, but decided to focus on the next session as he took a deep breath and came out of his room and to the stage. With the audience smiling and clapping their wings, but at the same time also trying to keep a straight face, Alex walked on the stage, taking his seat besides Jewel.

"Welcome back Alex." Jewel smiles, but again is acting like everyone else. "Feeling better?"

"Yes Jewel, feeling much better from my stay at the hospital." Alex replied, sounding uneasy. "Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome and now, lets get to the questions!" Jewel shouts to which the audience clap their wings until they have to be quiet again.

* * *

Jewel: From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "In any case, what known hero would you compare your character to?"

Alex: That's a tough one… Certainly in the case of Alex in Medieval Adventures, it's Alexander the Great, but generally I don't know, probably Romeo from Romeo and Juliet.

Jewel: Okay, next question, from SummerKitty04, she asks, "What's your least favorite episode of MLP?

Alex: Wow… That's even harder… Probably a few episodes from Season three, the "short" season as it's called and maybe the "Spike at Your Service" was the least favorite.

Jewel: And final question, from JSP man, "Are you gonna post another story like "love of life" but in different style (like: war, drama or anything else)?"

Alex: I don't think so, at least I don't have any plans to do so as of yet.

* * *

"And we're done with questions, but…" Jewel pauses for effect. "We got a surprise for you Alex."

"Really?" Alex questions. "It's not even close to my birthday yet…"

"Oh it's better than your birthday…" Jewel chuckles. "Alright BB, come on out."

And from backstage rolls out the little orange and white ball droid, beeping as he comes next to Alex.

"Hey BB." Alex smiles as he is happy to see his droid again. "How are things with PA?"

BB beeps a happy tone, indicating that things were great with his new wife and all.

"BB, ready to play it?" Jewel winks at the droid.

BB beeps and from his holograph player projects a very familiar scene to Alex. It's from the day when Alex had to do his Q and A session in the hospital and the conversation he had with Ivory. Alex goes bright red as he is so embarrassed that his friends were eavesdropping on him.

"You guys… were… listening in… on me!?" Alex says a bit angry, but is just too embarrassed to fully express his disapproval over his friends' actions.

"Alex, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, we're happy that you're moving on, right guys?" Jewel turns to the audience, to which they nod their heads "Yes". "Don't worry we'll erase the video, right BB?"

BB beeps back a "Yes" and Alex relaxes.

"Okay, well if that's all, I have to go get ready for tonight." Alex says and Jewel excuses him while the audience clap their wings while Alex goes backstage to get ready for his date.

* * *

 **A few hours later, in an Italian restaurant…**

Alex and Ivory are sitting down at a table, enjoying a talk while waiting for their food to come.

"So Alex, you must be very scared to go out." Ivory chuckled. "With all the girls chasing you."

"Well if I get swarmed again, I know what doctor I'll choose." Alex chuckled along. "So, you're a doctor now, I remember when we were kids and you pretended to be a doctor with that stethoscope and now here you are."

"Yeah, still can't believe it's been so long since we seen each other." Ivory sighed.

"Me too, but I'm so glad we are back together…" Alex began, but than realized what he said. "Well not in that way… I mean… Not together as in…" And Alex just got into a mess of words.

Ivory could only just blush and try to not burst out laughing, eventually deciding to help Alex out.

"Alex, it's okay I understand what you're trying to say." Ivory finally told Alex, from which Alex could relax. "I'm glad too."

And then Alex and Ivory's food came, a single big plate of spaghetti and meatballs (You guys guessing where this is going?) carried by their waiter as he set it down in between the two.

"Enjoy." The waiter smiled.

"Thank you." Both Alex and Ivory said at the same time, stopping as they looked at each other, going red again.

"You're welcome." The waiter replied and left for the two to enjoy their meal.

"Shall we?" Alex motioned so they can start eating.

Alex and Ivory took their forks and got to eating and enjoying the fine pasta and meatballs. As they enjoyed, they both didn't know that one of the noodles was particular long and that they both got that noodle in their forks. As they started chewing the noodle along others, the single noodle pulled them closer and closer until…

Their beaks met in an accidental kiss.

Both birds, who had their eyes slightly closed, opened them fully as they just remained there in shock for a minute before Ivory decided to break the awkward tension and cut the noodle with her beak.

"Well that was…" Ivory began.

"Wonderful?" Alex finished, but not sure whether that was the right word to use.

"Yeah…" Ivory kinda of agreed. "I guess so…"

"Maybe we should go back to eating." Alex suggested and they went back to eating…

Unknown to Alex and Ivory, two certain friends were at a restaurant across from the one that Alex and Ivory were at and were… well… spying to put it in one word.

"I thought we wouldn't pry on Alex anymore…" Blu asked Jewel.

"I know, but it's so tempting." Jewel answered. "As long as we don't tell anyone else and Alex doesn't catch us we're fine."

"Okay honey, if you say so." Blu agreed uneasily and just stared at his wife just looking at the date between Scarlet and Snow Owl.

And so both couples enjoyed their dates, either just there to catch up as friends or to spy on another date.

* * *

 **You all should know the reference I made, it's so obvious and famous that there's no way you guys don't know it!**

 **And ask more questions and I'll see you next time!**


	37. Change in Appearance

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with some more answers to your questions!**

 **And we're going to be bring back a very chaotic character…**

* * *

Change in Appearance

* * *

Ever since Alex and Ivory first went out and shared that first, accidental kiss, they have been going out a lot and Alex even brought Ivory to the studio a few times to show her around and show her what he does.

Now it's finally time for more answers to be revealed, after which Alex has another date scheduled with Ivory, looking froward to it as he walks up on stage to the cheering audience.

"Hello Alex!" Jewel smiles and says excitedly as the Scarlet sits down. "How are you feeling?"

"Good Jewel." Alex smiles back.

"Everything going well between you and Ivory?" Jewel asks, to which Alex's cheeks go red.

"Yes…" Alex replied. "Everything's going fine."

The audience go, "Awww!", and then go quiet as Jewel starts up the questions, to which there was a lot this time.

* * *

Jewel: From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "How would you feel if MLP: FiM was made by Disney?"

Alex: I honestly don't know… But I feel like it wouldn't turn out to be good, plus Disney has their own thing going and they already have a lot. So I'm glad that the show still is being made by Hasbro.

Jewel: Next question, from Nightfly123, he asks, "Did you hear about the death of peter Sallis, who voiced Wallace from Wallace and Gromit?"

Alex: No… No offense buddy… But I haven't even heard about that show or movie you're talking about…

Jewel: Next, from JSP man, he asks, "Do you like violence movie?"

Alex: Well it depends, I don't really like too much gore and blood. However I do love war movies, especially World War II movies like Saving Private Ryan and Hacksaw Ridge.

Jewel: Next question, from SummerKitty04, she asks, "What's your favorite fan made MLP song? (And it can't be related to Luna or Celestia! HAHA!)"

Alex: First off… Seriously Catty? Second, that's actually not hard, my favorite fan made MLP song is actually "I Am Octavia", which is a parody of the song, "Titanium", which I also really love!

Jewel: And last but not least, from LoopyMCGoat, he or she asks, "When did you start doing rio?"

Alex: I think I already answered a similar question before, but I'll give a simple answer, basically I started it as soon as I found out about this site. However I spent some months reading and learning from other stories before I actually began my own writing.

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" Jewel shouts, while the audience cheers. "Oh and one more thing Alex…"

"What?" Alex asks, curious.

"You got another date set up?" Jewel teases.

"Very funny Jewel…" Alex blushes and then answers Jewel more quietly with an embarrassed tone. "And yes I do…"

Alex gets up and goes backstage, looking at the clock to see the time.

"Still got a little time before Ivory comes from the hospital, might as well prepare for the date." Alex says in his head as he goes to his private room.

And so Alex goes and munches on his favorite snacks and drinks some coffee with maple syrup and milk while waiting for Ivory to come. However making sure to keep track of time. As the clock finally goes to the time Ivory's supposed to come, Alex gets up and opens the door to go out, however…

"Discord?" Alex says as he bumps into the much taller draconequus. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Catty?"

"Yeah, but her show is on hiatus and she also sent me to do a favor for her." Discord answers.

"And what is that?" Alex asks.

"This…" Discord smiles and snaps his claws.

Discord used his magic on Alex and he was turned into a red colored draconequus. As the smoke from the magic clears, Alex looks down at himself and nearly faints as he looks angrily at Discord.

"Discord!" Alex shouts.

"Well, my work is done, enjoy your life now!" And Discord snaps his claws again and teleports away before Alex has any chance to do something.

"Great… How am I supposed to explain this to Ivory?" Alex wonders.

A second later, Alex hears a very familiar voice calling his name.

"Alex?" Ivory's voice calls. "Is that you?"

Alex turns around, with a panicked expression on as Ivory's face goes pale and without another word Ivory faints, falling to the floor as if she was knocked out cold. Alex goes to his girlfriend and picks her up, taking her to his room and try to wake her up.

"Catty, Discord, you two are so going to get it…" Alex swears under his breath as he takes Ivory into his room and try to get her back awake, hopeful that she wouldn't pass out again.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **And hopefully I'm back into my normal Scarlet self by the time the next round of questions begin!**


	38. Self-Determination vs Customs

**Hey guys!**

 **So because of personal reasons, I decided to cancel the events that happened last update, so Alex is a Scarlet macaw still.**

 **Also, I'm going to talk about another issue, this time about something that has been coming up recently that caused some alarms in the Islamic world…**

 **But don't worry! I got something funny here too!**

* * *

Self-Determination vs. Customs

* * *

So it was another normal day in the studio where Alex worked and was the star of the show. And the star himself was in his private room, on his laptop, but not doing anything FFN related…

"So far so good Alex…" Alex spoke to himself. "Got 8 PT boats destroyed and 25 planes shot down."

Yes, Alex was playing World of Warships and was currently playing the new Operation Dynamo that just came out in a big update. He was in the British destroyer Anthony and was currently sailing his ship as fast as he could in a narrow channel between two minefields, all the while being under attack by German PT boats and the Luftwaffe. Not to mention that he also had to make sure to protect the civilian ships that were around him and pick up any drowning soldiers from sunken ships.

Alex was so focused that he at first didn't hear the knocking on his door. It was Rafael and it was time for another round of questions to be answered…

"Alex, Alex!" Rafael had to shout, Alex finally hearing his friend calling him.

"Yes Rafi?" Alex called back.

"Come on, it's time for the show to start again!" Rafael shouted back.

"Just give me a few minutes!" Alex quickly shouted back and went back to his game, eager to finally win all the five stars of the Operation.

Rafael, meanwhile, put his ear against the door and heard the sounds of gunfire and explosions.

"What the…" Rafael said as he tried opening the door, but it was locked for course to give Alex privacy and also from before, to avoid any fans attacking him again. "Better talk to Jewel, she's not going to like this…"

* * *

 **A minute later…**

"WHAT!?" Jewel shouted almost too loudly, quickly closing her beak with her wing as she took a deep breath and calmed down, looking to the audience. "Just a couple more minutes everyone.

And than Jewel turned back to Rafael and whispered something to him… Rafael nodded his head and quickly went to get what Jewel wanted done.

Back with Alex, he was nearly to the cliffs of Dover, carrying a full load of 750 soldiers and battling the last of the German PT boats and planes. He was almost to the green circle which marked the home and his team almost completed the last objective they needed to gain five stars…

"Almost there, almost there…" Alex said to himself and then the worst thing happened.

Suddenly the game froze and the game returned to the log in screen, a message reading, "Connection to the server is gone". Alex had his beak hung wide open as he couldn't believe it, he was almost there, now he wouldn't know if his team would do well without him or even if his team could get all five stars they needed.

And then Alex heard knocking again at his door.

"Alex, come on!" Rafael shouted.

Alex sighed, he now had no choice but to go.

"Coming!" Alex called back.

And when Alex came up on stage, with the audience cheering, Jewel had a slightly annoyed expression on her face and Alex knew what it was for. As he sat down, he began to apologize for his lateness.

"I'm sorry Jewel, I was just…" Alex began, but Jewel cut him off.

"Playing a game?" Jewel finished. "I know, so I told Rafael to turn off the internet connection to get you here."

"Wait, so that's what happened!?" Alex shouted.

"Yes, should have come Alex." Jewel advised.

Alex couldn't blame Jewel or anyone, so he just sighed and tried to keep his feelings bottled up so they could just get on with the show.

"That's fine, lets start, can we?" Alex asked.

* * *

Jewel: Sure, first question comes from Nightfly123, he asks, "If you had the chance to ask Abraham Lincoln, any questions, even for one day, what would you ask him?"

Alex: I actually don't know… I guess I would ask him why he wears his signature tall hat or why he decided to grow a beard. I wouldn't like to ask him things that regarded the issue of slavery or political questions, not that I don't care about those things, but I think Lincoln would be just too tired to talk about such things and would need something funny to discuss to cheer him up.

Jewel: Next question comes from JSP man, he asks, "Are you smart or not?"

Alex: Well of course I'm smart! I'm certainly not the stupidest person in the world, but I'm also certainly not the smartest! I guess I would say I'm average and that's fine with me!

* * *

"Okay, that's all the questions, but your creator also wanted for us to talk about an important issue." Jewel announced.

"Wait, he did?" Alex questioned and Jewel shows Alex the email on her phone. "Oh right… Forgot about that…"

Jewel: Okay Alex, so first off, there has been a very alarming piece of news from Saudi Arabia, the video of a young woman wearing a skirt walking through an ancient fort in Saudi Arabia, what's your reaction?

Alex: Well Jewel, as you all must know, Saudi Arabia is probably the most religiously driven country in the world and they are an Islamic country. Which means that in Saudi Arabia, all woman who live there must wear clothing that covers their whole body except for their eyes, according to Islamic traditions and customs. When I saw this, I was completely baffled, but also I held great admiration for this young woman who did such a risky act.

Jewel: Yes indeed, there have been many people who called the young woman brave, but also many very devoted Saudis who wanted the woman to be arrested and punished, who do you side with?

Alex: Honestly Jewel I don't take a side in this, but I'm more in favor of the woman's right to herself. Now I fully respect the traditions and customs of other countries and religions, just as I hope other people will respect my country's customs and religions. However there is the idea of self-determination, that everyone has the right to express their own free will and act upon it as they see fit. If this woman doesn't want to cover her whole body, than I would say let it go.

Jewel: So, you think that all Muslim women should cover less?

Alex: No, truthfully, I, myself, as a full supporter of democracy and liberal ideas, believe that covering the whole of a woman's body except her eyes is totally degrading, not to mention that women in Muslim countries have less access to jobs and education and sometimes can't even have their own driver's license! But again, it's whatever the country's customs and traditions are and I have to respect that, no matter how much I wish it would be completely different!

* * *

"Okay, that's all the time we have now, we'll come back with another round of answers to your questions!" Jewel shouts to the audience and whispers to Alex… "And you can go back to your game Alex, I'll tell Rafael he can turn the internet back on."

Alex smiles as he gets up and waves to the audience as he goes backstage to his private room. Once back in his private room and sighing, he quickly goes to his laptop, opening it up and starting up World of Warships. Logging back up, he hopes for the best as he sees that the last game he played is completely finished and the results in, he looks at it and…

"WTF!" Alex curses out loud as he sees the results.

He and his team got four stars, but the worst thing was that they were so close to getting five as they only needed to shoot down five more torpedo and dive bombers to make it a total of 80 to gain the final star they needed to achieve five stars.

"Well… Time to try again…" Alex says to himself as he takes a few deep breaths before starting up another game.

* * *

 **And another round done!**

 **Now, again, I do fully respect all the traditions and customs of Islam, I really do. But I just find it disgusting that women are forced to cover themselves up, plus to not have as many opportunities as men do. Hopefully some things do change in the future, I'm not asking for a complete change right now, but over time I hope women in Islamic countries have more rights and also at least a little self-determination.**


	39. Icy Plunge

**Hey guys!**

 **So, judging by the response that the Fire Noodle Challenge got, I think I should do more challenges on here for some fun! So what challenges do you guys want to see?**

 **Now it can't be anything that has the risk of death or serious injury and it can't be something 'dirty', other than that, any challenge to do here is acceptable!**

* * *

Icy Plunge

* * *

It was another normal day in Alex's studio as Alex came in for work, checking any important notifications on his phone while he walks into the studio, one of the staff handing him his coffee while Alex goes to his private room to get ready for another round of questions.

As Alex comes in his room, he looks at an email sent to him by his creator, telling him that since the Fire Noodle Challenge did so well that more challenges will come. What were they was not disclosed by Alex's creator…

"It better not be a huge surprise…" Alex says as he remembers very well almost getting a heart attack when Discord came as a guest.

As Alex is checking his phone and also checking up on his mobile games, a knock sounded at the door.

"Alex, five minutes until we're live." Rafael called from the other side of the door.

"Thanks Rafi, be out in a minute." Alex replies as he checks some final things before putting down his phone and walking out of his room and onto the stage.

And as always, the audience cheers loudly when Alex walks up on stage, Alex waving at the audience as he takes his seat across from Jewel. Alex notices that the floor underneath his chair looks a bit different, he couldn't place his beak on what exactly was different, but it was.

"Hello Alex." Jewel greets her friend. "Ready for more questions and a challenge?"

"Certainly ready for questions." Alex replies with a smile, but then changes his mood. "Not so sure about a challenge…"

* * *

Jewel: Well we only got one question now, it's from JSP man, he asks, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Alex: I actually don't believe in ghosts, but I also don't think that the people who do are crazy, it's just if I didn't see it with my own eyes or if it is not a generally agreed upon thing, I don't believe it.

* * *

"Well that's it for now." Jewel says. "Now, for the challenge!"

"What is it?" Alex asks, curious.

"You're doing it right now." Jewel smiles, somewhat sinisterly. "Blu now!"

And suddenly the floor breaks under Alex and he goes tumbling down and into a huge tub full of water and ice cubes. Alex goes under the water for a couple of seconds before coming back up and grasping, shivering as he's freezing.

"That's right folks, that was the ALS ice bucket challenge!" Jewel shouts to the audience.

Meanwhile Alex is helped out of the tub by the studio staff and Rafael gives his friend a warm towel to wrap himself in. As Alex shivers, he's helped back up on stage so the audience can see his reaction. As Alex sits back down on a new chair, since the one from below is in the tub of icy water, Jewel giggles.

"So how was the challenge Alex?" Jewel asks.

"I really hate you guys…" Alex manages to get out from his chattering beak.

"Don't worry Alex, we're giving some money to those researchers who are finding a cure, so your pain is not in vain." Jewel reassures Alex.

"Well at least that's good, can I go back to my room so I can warm myself up?" Alex says, still freezing.

"Sure." Jewel says to her friend and turns to the audience. "And we'll see you all in the next round!"

And the audience claps their wings while Alex slowly gets up and walks back to his room, to warm himself up by turning on the heater and drinking some more hot coffee. As Alex warms himself back up, he sees he got a text message from his creator, which read…

"How was the ice bucket challenge?"

* * *

 **Well hope you guys had some laughs again with this one! That was some nasty surprise!**


	40. Urgent MLP Break

**Hey guys!**

 **Ready with more answers to your questions!**

 **I got no suggestions for challenges to do, but hopefully someones does this time so we can have a funny update next time!**

 **Luckily, the return of MLP: FiM Season 7 has given me a quick idea for this update!**

* * *

Urgent MLP Break

* * *

Alex is enjoying yet another day in the studio, in his private room, on his laptop, watching something that he has been watching for, for like months. The return of the MLP: FiM Season 7, with the episode, "Fame and Misfortune". So far, it was a very great episode, everything about it was just perfect and the fact that Starlight was playing a big role made it all the better.

Alex was nearly at the end of the episode, having just heard the Mane 6 sing a song together when a knock came at his door.

"Alex, we're live in three minutes, come on." Rafael calls.

"Can it not wait for five?" Alex calls back.

"No, it can't, don't make us cut the internet connection again…" Rafael reminds Alex about what happened last time when he didn't come when the show started.

"Alright…" Alex sighs. "I'm coming out."

And Alex painfully presses the pause button on the episode as he takes a breather and goes to the stage for the next round of questions. And as always, as he walks up, the audience cheers until Jewel has to quiet them down as Alex takes his seat to begin the round of questions.

"Lets make this quick Jewel, I got an MLP episode on pause waiting for me." Alex says.

"Of course Alex, we'll try." Jewel replies.

* * *

Jewel: Now first questions comes from SummerKitty04, she asks, "What's your least favorite episode that features your top favorite characters?"

Alex: Hmmm… That's probably the toughest MLP question I got so far… For now, I would have to say "Bats" because Fluttershy turned into the complete opposite of herself, and plus… her turning into a vampire really fuels those Twilight lovers… (The movies, not Twilight Sparkle.) And since Fluttershy is the closet to my own personality, her turning into something also just isn't really comfortable with me.

Jewel: next question, from Lukhas TheSpixMacaw, "What games do you usually play?"

Alex: Well currently I'm playing a lot of Men of War and Company of Heroes 2, two really great World War II RTS games and I'm also playing a lot of Zombie Gunship Survival, which is a mobile game that came out at the end of May, I'm already at rank 28 out of the max rank of 30 so far, almost to rank 29.

Jewel: And last question, from Tomadahawk, "Who's your favorite character from the Star Wars series?"

Alex: That's a pretty hard question and I don't think I can narrow it to just one… But my top characters are Darth Vader, Rey, BB-8, R2-D2, Poe Dameron, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Jyn Erso.

* * *

"Well that's all the questions we have for now, we'll see you all next time with more questions!" Jewel shouts to the audience.

And after Alex waves to the audience, along with Jewel, he goes back to his private room, thankful that the round is over so he can finish the new MLP episode. And Alex opens up his laptop and presses the play button, staying quiet as the last few minutes of the episode plays out.

And boy… It was just great, everything about the episode was wonderful, it really made a strong return to season 7.

"Man, I really hope the rest of the episodes are as good as this one!" Alex says out loud happily.

A bit too loudly as the studio staff who are close by could hear him as they chuckle at Alex's silliness before going back to work.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Sorry this update was a bit short, hopefully the next one has a challenge so it'll be longer!**

 **And as always, give me more questions and see you next time!**


	41. The Hypocrite

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm very sorry for my short absence over the weekend, been a little busy with other stuff and plus… I kinda of have a blank slate in my head at the time, nothing is really coming to mind.**

 **However, I was going to do this on Friday or Saturday, again, very busy, so better late than never!**

 **And for this update, we're going to talk about a serious issue again and I would also like to have another feedback round for the next update here!**

* * *

The Hypocrite

* * *

As another round of questions come and the show is going to come back on, Alex is getting ready in his private room when he hears his phone alert him, telling him he received an email from his creator. Taking a look at the email, which is titled, "Important event to talk about", Alex reads about it and sighs, it's a topic that always makes Alex very mad, something that makes almost everyone mad and angry about… U.S. president Donald Trump.

"Hey Alex, five minute warning." Rafael calls from outside as he knocks on Alex's door.

"Ok Rafi, be right out." Alex calls back.

In a couple of minutes, Alex is out of his room and walks up on stage, of course to the cheering of the audience as he takes his seat besides Jewel.

"Ready for the next round Alex?" Jewel asks.

"Of course, lay it on!" Alex smiles.

* * *

Jewel: First question, from, Lukhas TheSpixMacaw, he asks, "What rio fanfic that you cant wait to read the next chapter?"

Alex: I'm not so sure I understand your question, my friend, I'm assuming you mean what story I really am looking froward to reading the most and for that answer, it would have to be T8ECR34TOR's "A Rio Restart", to find out why, well see for yourself and you'll understand than!

Jewel: Next and last question, from SummerKitty04, she asks, "What's your favorite episode featuring one or some of your least favorite character?"

Alex: Again, that's really hard… probably, "Keep Calm and Flutter On", because of Discord, he's the villain I wish Hasbro didn't reform, because, just like how Applejack said, he's more annoying now that he's reformed.

* * *

"Okay well that's all the questions for now, lets get on with the next part, a serious issue this time." Jewel announces. "Now, we're going to talk about the event that happened in Charlottesville, Virginia, as well as President Trump's reaction to the event."

The audience starts to talk along themselves while others start to boo about the president, however they all try to remain calm and keep their heads cool.

"Now Alex, as you heard, there have been a horrible mess in that particular town, when left-wing protestors were protesting against the removal of confederate statues in the town and it only became worse when someone drove his car into the crowd, resulting in a clash between the left and right." Jewel states the facts. "What is your reaction?"

"Well Jewel, I don't side with either the left or right in this case, I'm just a loyal supporter of democratic and liberal ideas, but not a supporter of violent against those that don't believe in those ideas. I fully believe in the ideas and morals that America was built on, something that obviously Trump doesn't believe in." Alex replies.

"So about Trump, what do you think of his reaction to the event?" Jewel asks.

"Well as he stated, "there is blame on both sides", as well as "racism is evil", excuse me Trump! You say this, but what's with the wall and the travel ban, not allowing Muslims and allowing Christians into the United States and building a wall between the United State and Mexico! If that's not racism, what is than?" Alex explains. "You're being a hypocrite Trump and again… "Make America Great", this is not how you do it a**hole!"

"So what do you think the future holds for him?" Jewel asks, curious to know what Alex thinks will happen to Trump.

"Well Jewel, sooner or later, Trump will be impeached, it's only a matter of time until Congress realizes they have to make that decision and stop that madman from destroying America. Either that, or Trump will be able to complete his first four year term and hopefully he will not be in office for another four." Alex explains as his face shows signs of sweating. "Trump is a traitor to America and the nation's ideas and morals, and this event has only given people a reason to hate him more, me included, he is in fact only bringing about his own downfall."

"Any other comments you wish to express Alex or do you want to end this round?" Jewel asks.

"I do have one more thing that's directed personally at Trump, if you don't mind Jewel." Alex asks.

"No, of course not." Jewel replies. "Go ahead."

"Okay than, well, "Mr. President", here's what I have to say, or rather, address to you." Alex begins and he holds up his wing, putting out his middle feather to the camera, which is blurred out of course.

With that the commercials start to cut in while the audience cheers at their loudest for Alex's bravery at the devil president, whistling and clapping their wings at the loudest while Alex smiles at all the approval for his action before walking off to backstage and back to his room. There, Alex relaxes and decides to take a nap to cool off his head until the next round of questions begin.

* * *

 **Well there we go!**

 **Oh and NSA, if you do end up seeing this, I dare you to send the FBI to arrest me! And if that happens, well you're only proving my point, that Trump is destroying my Freedom of Speech!**

 **And like I said before, it's time for another feedback round!**

 **So, like before, just general feedback as to how I'm doing for you guys and what can I improve on and such, again, feedback only helps me get better and is NOT meant to be a punishment to you guys!**

 **And I would also like to add a second part… I'm considering bringing back an old favorite series of mine that was a lot of fun, "The Secret Life of Rio", so do you guys want to see it come back or not?**

 **Oh and Lukhas, I don't know how I can do the Mannequin challenge on here, however I do have this other challenge that will be just as funny, if not funnier than the Mannequin challenge, lets just say that things will be spicy...**

 **And as always see you next time! (If I don't get arrested and can come out from my blank slate!)**


	42. One More Chance!

Hey guys!

Now this is just an author's note because there's something I have to address right away… And that's the fact that many of you don't read the author's notes or follow simple instructions!

The only person who has out of all the reviews for the last update is again SummerKitty04! So, when I do post the next feedback round, I have a special surprise for her!

Now, for everyone else, as I have stated in the past feedback rounds… NO QUESTIONS ARE TO BE ASKED!

I honestly didn't think I had to explain that again for like the third time, but apparently I do need to, to make you guys follow what it says! And I was really hoping when I saw all those reviews for a lot of feedback, but apparently not!

And as always, all questions that are asked from last update are ignored!

Now, I'm giving everyone one last chance to follow the simple rules, next time I do the feedback round and I see one question being asked, I'm putting in a penalty system. I know you guys will not like that and I will not like that as well! But I will if I have to… So please remember… NO QUESTIONS ARE TO BE ASKED WHEN I ASK FOR FEEDBACK!

Also, about the politics stuff, well that will be addressed in the feedback round…

On a more pleasant note, I have an idea for a new short story that I think you guys will enjoy very much! And it will come out tomorrow! So see you than!

Signed, your FFN brother, Alexriolover95.


	43. Fire Noodle Challenge X2!

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we get on with the next round of feedback, if you haven't read the last update on this, than you should. Don't blame me if you're upset, it's honestly your own fault for not reading!**

 **I also have some very sad news, but at the end…**

 **Anyway… Lets get on with it!**

* * *

Fire Noodle Challenge X2!

* * *

All is happy in Alex's studio, well except in Alex's own private room as he sits down on his chair reading some important notifications from his creator. Alex sighs as he then hears knocking on his door, from Rafael.

"Alex, five minutes!" Rafael calls.

"Okay Rafi." Alex replies as he looks at the mirror in front of him. "Hopefully this doesn't happen…"

Alex gets up and goes out of his private room to the stage and as always, with the audience clapping their wings and cheering as Alex comes up on stage, he sits down on his chair besides Jewel.

"Hey Alex, ready for the next feedback round and challenge?" Jewel asked.

"Yes I am Jewel." Alex answers as happily as he can, but then lowers his vocie so only Jewel can hear. "But not looking froward to the sad news at the end."

"Well alright than, lets get on with it!" Jewel shouts.

With the audience giving one last cheer, Jewel starts with the feedback, however so little it is as always.

* * *

Jewel: Okay first off, from SummerKitty04, she says, "Still the same as the last, getting better, improving much, all that. But you do want to improve some spellings like differing 'then' and 'than'".

Alex: Well Catty, I'm always trying, but thanks for being honest and telling me this, really does help! And yeah… I always had that problem with 'then' and 'than'…

* * *

"And Alex, we do have some feedback about the political statements from last time, do you want to address that?" Jewel asks, to be sure Alex was comfortable with it.

"Yes, if it's feedback than yes, go ahead.

Jewel: Okay, well SummerKitty04 also says, "But for the Q&A itself, can you please get the political stuff out of the way, please? Not all people/ponies/birds/draconequui (whatever suits you) want to see ya rant about political stuff (not even me, since I don't even understand why politics even exist! Besides, I couldn't care less about those cringy political stuff)" and from Lukhas TheSpixMacaw, he says, "With all due respect dude, but i agree on SummerKitty04. 90 percent of people here dont want to read your rant about Politics."

Alex: Well, I honestly did expect this kind of response and it isn't surprising. I can't promise that I will never state anymore political statements, but I can promise that it's only going to be a rare thing and is only going to be about stuff that affects the whole nation. And in the future, politics is going to be a part of your life, whether you like it or not, that's the simple reality of today. And besides, if you guys don't like the political stuff, you don't have to read it if you don't want to!

* * *

"Well that's all for that, now on to the challenge!" Jewel shouts to the audience, who are ever so eager to find out what today's challenge is. "And we have a special guest who's going to do it with Alex!"

"Really?" Alex questions, thinking he was the only one doing it. "Who is it?"

And suddenly a flash of magic appears behind Alex and there appears a familiar chaotic creature…

"Me!" The creature behind Alex shouts, screaming him and causing his feathers to stand on edge.

"Discord!" Alex yells back angrily while Discord laughs.

"So priceless!" Discord continues to laugh while wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Well, now I can tell you two what the challenge is…" Jewel begins, both Alex and Discord listening now. "…And it's going to be the nuclear fire noodle challenge!"

"Wait what!" Both Alex and Discord say loudly at the same time.

(Author's note: The normal fire noodle challenge's noodles are 3,210 Scoville heat units while the nuclear fire noodle challenge's noodles are 8,705 Scoville heat units!)

"No way am I doing that!" Alex exclaims loudly to Jewel.

"Me neither!" Discord agrees.

"Alex, do it or else we're cutting off the internet connection forever." Jewel glares at Alex.

"Fine, I'll do the challenge…" Alex sighs as he has no choice.

"Well no way I'm doing it!" Discord still protests.

"Discord, do it or else I'm calling Catty right now on television and tell her that you plan on breaking up with her…" Jewel explains, showing a serious face.

"You wouldn't dare…" Discord replies, holding a look of disbelief.

"Try me…" And Jewel takes out her phone and shows Discord that she had in fact has Catty's personal number.

"You're lying…" Discord starts to sweat.

"If you say so…" Jewel smirks and presses Catty's number on her phone, Jewel making sure to turn on speakerphone so Discord could hear the ringing, Discord sweating more and more as the phone continues to ring until the receiver answers.

"Hello?" A familiar cat's voice answers.

"Alright, alright!" Discord finally gives up. "I'll do it!"

"That's what I wanted to hear…" Jewel smiles as she answers back to Catty. "Sorry Catty, must have pocket dialed you, bye!"

And as Jewel hangs up her phone, Blu and Rafael come in, carrying a small table with the two bowls of nuclear fire noodles, two glasses, and a jug of milk. Both Alex and Discord gulp as the fear in their faces are clearly evident.

"Okay boys, first one to finish their noodles gets to take home a hundred dollars, ready…" Jewel starts as Alex and Discord both pick up their chopsticks. "Go!"

And with the audience looking on, Alex and Discord begin munching on the noodles. At first it wasn't bad of course like the original fire noodles, but it was one of those kinds of spice that only grows more painful and hotter as time passes. And that was clearly seen as both boys felt the stinging and burning pain in their mouths, their cheeks going red as tears ran down their faces and the two having to breathe out from time to time to let leash some of the spicy.

As both boys struggled, Alex, of course having done the original fire noodle challenge on the show before, had an advantage to Discord as he ate slightly faster than Discord. And Discord noticed that, starting to panic as he thought of what to do to think. Of course being the lord of chaos and disharmony, of course he would cheat and that's what he did.

"Got to beat Alex, an't let him win." Discord thought as he thought of a way he can win.

And it hit him. Discord activated his little Discords, putting his paw into the bowl, but being careful to not let the audience see what he was doing. As Discord had his paw into the bowl, his paw fingers came loose and there appeared little miniatures of Discord himself, who right away began to help out Discord in eating up the noodles. Eventually Discord, with the help of his little minions, ate up the whole bowl.

"Done!" Discord shouted.

"What, no way!" Alex shouts back as he, along with Jewel, checks Discord's bowl and indeed all the noodles were gone.

"Well, I guess you win Discord…" Jewel says as she takes out his prize.

Discord's little minions were hiding behind the bowl, put there by Discord so Alex and Jewel couldn't see them, however while one couldn't see them, one could definitely hear any sounds they made as one of the little Discords loudly burped, as well as blowing out a visible tiny trail of magical flames that resulted from the spicy noodles.

"What was that?" Jewel questioned Discord.

"Oh, that was me." Discord lied.

"No it wasn't, you didn't burp." Alex stated as he and Jewel were looking at Discord the whole time.

"Discord, did you cheat?" Jewel says sternly.

"Me? Cheat?" Discord says innocently as a halo appears above his head. "I would never."

And Jewel takes Discord's bowl and as soon as she takes it, the little Discords could be seen, all of who then have innocent looking smiles. Both Alex and Jewel then turn to look at Discord angrily.

"Well, I really should be going!" Discord shouts and with a flash of magic he disappears, but left his little Discords, aka, his paw fingers behind, he quickly reappears to take them back. "Okay, now I'm going!" And Discord leaves for good.

"Well, I guess the prize rightfully goes to you Alex." Jewel says as she hands Alex the prize. "Now, we have one more thing…" Jewel reminding Alex about the sad news.

"Yes Jewel…" Alex sighs and turns to the audience. "Everyone, my creator wants to let everyone know that he might soon retire completely from writing, because of recent depressing results.

The audience begins to talk along themselves what this could mean for the whole Rio fandom and the state it will become.

"However, he also wants to express that he's still going to try and make that effort to push past the hard times at the moment and if he does end up retiring, that only means for writing, he's still going to read new stories as they come along." Alex finishes.

And with that, Alex takes a breather as he goes back to his room to rest up from this segment, hopeful that it wouldn't be the last…

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **And yes, I seriously am starting to have thoughts of retiring from writing for good. The reason why is because of the recent lack of support for my new idea, "Story Bloopers", which I thought everyone would love and enjoy! After all, laughter is the best medicine!**

 **However… It only has three followers, no favs and the one review I got for it so far, is a depressing one to read for me, really killed my self esteem and my confidence to produce new things in the future is lower now.**

 **I think that's it, I guess I'll see you guys in the next update, maybe…**


	44. The Termination of DACA

**Hey guys!**

 **Now I did say I had no questions to answer, but I got one today, so that's good!**

 **Also, I was going to post the next chapter of The Adventures of Daring Jewel tomorrow, but since tomorrow is 9/11, it should be a day of silence, so sorry guys! But hey at least you have this for now!**

 **And again, this will be about Trump terminating DACA, (Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals) so if you don't like political stuff, you don't have to read it!**

 **And for the next post here, I have a challenge planned, so you guys don't become all upset!**

* * *

The Termination of DACA

* * *

With another day in Alex's studio beginning, a bright and sunny day, it isn't so bright for Alex as he prepares to go up on stage, again speaking on behalf of his creator about a very recent event that has touched America very deeply. "President" Trump's decision to terminate DACA…

"Ready Alex?" Rafael asks Alex, who's waiting to go up on stage.

"Yeah sure Rafi…" Alex sighs.

"Hey don't worry, everyone's going to support what you say." Rafael comforts Alex, putting a wing on his shoulder.

"I hope so…" Alex replies as he takes a deep breath and hears Jewel welcoming him back on stage.

"And please welcome back Alex to the stage!" Jewel shouts to the audience who cheer for the Scarlet.

Alex pushes the curtains back and goes to his seat, smiling as best he could before taking his seat besides Jewel.

"Okay Alex, we have only one question unfortunately, and then we're going to talk about the issue of the day next, ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" Alex replies back, sounding not so confident.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from Guest, who I think is zactyblu, he asks, "Would you love to roleplay (outside of fanfiction) as one of your ocs?" He also adds that, "because I roleplay as my OC on Google Plus on a Rio community on there, there was one person who loved one of your characters that she decided to roleplay as her."

Alex: Well I am flattered, I really am, but I have to politely say no. I just don't have the time and energy for that, being that I'm in collage and still working on a whole lot of stories and living my own life as well. But I would like to ask who exactly is this girl that's playing one of my female characters, and who exactly she is roleplaying as."

* * *

"Okay, well that's the only question, Alex are you ready for the issue for today?" Jewel asks Alex.

"Yes Jewel, lets just get this over with." Alex sighs as Jewel begins.

"So, as you and everyone else knows, Trump has decided to terminate the federal program, DACA, which will result in nearly 800,00 undocumented individuals who were brought to the United States as children to now have no protection whatsoever, what is your opinion Alex?"

"Well Jewel, as you know, I hate Trump with all my being, again the devil in my eyes, and this move says so, it is entirely heartless and destroys America's morals fully. These kids are just as American as any other citizen is and now they're going to lose their status and be forced to deport the country." Alex answers.

"But they're illegal immigrants aren't they?" Jewel reminds Alex.

"Yes, of course they are, but who can blame them? They were brought to this country by their parents at a very young age because their parents wanted their kids to grow up with the freedoms that they didn't have as kids themselves, they wanted their kids to have a better life. And in my mind these kids aren't illegal immigrants, hell they're naturalized Americans, who can call America their home. I myself was born in a different country but came here when I was a baby, but I had the privilege of being an American citizen from birth, these kids didn't."

"Well as more news did come out, this move is being challenged by America, as the calls to keep DACA running are nationwide, so are you comforted by that?" Jewel asks.

"Of course I am! It only shows that more and more Americans hate Trump with each passing day and what he's doing and seeing that his approval ratings are at the 30s, well… Lets just say his days are numbered. It's only a matter of time when the American government realizes that just because Trump has money, doesn't mean he's untouchable and that they will consider impeaching him for good!

"Anything else you would like to say Alex?" Jewel asks.

"Yes, I do. This morning I read an article about this kid who had DACA protection, he was a bright kid who was brought, illegally, into the United States from Mexico when he was 6 and now he's 20 years old and is starting college. He was into French studies and even spent the summer in France under a special permit given to him by DACA that allowed him to travel out and into the United States. Now without that permit and funding from DACA for his studies, he can't live out his dream of studying in France and enjoying the rest of his life. One picture showed him smiling on a boat near the Eiffel Tower, another showed him at a rally with others who are demanding the return of DACA. What has America become?" And Alex starts to shed tears, not being able to continue.

"It's okay Alex, we can stop now." Jewel comforts Alex as Rafael comes and offers Alex a tissue.

"Thanks Rafi." Alex thanks his friend as he then blows his nose.

"Well, we'll see you all next time with more questions hopefully!" Jewel shouts to the audience, who, like Alex, are tearing up at what Alex last said.

And speaking of Alex, he goes back to his private room, assisted by Rafael as Alex goes in his room and sits down, taking deep breaths as he tries to keep from going crazy, calming down as he prepares to be in a happy mood for the next round.

* * *

 **Well that's it folks!**

 **Again, you don't have to read all the political stuff, but with this… Well I would highly suggest that you do in fact read it. Because it isn't only about hating on Trump, but it's also about America's unfortunate children to have a life and a future for them that they can't have anywhere else!**

 **And I'll see you all next time!**


	45. Important News!

Hey guys!

I got a whole bunch of stuff to tell you that I would like to address to everyone!

First off, I'm very sorry I haven't been very active in the archive lately, it's been tough recently, next week is midterms, and I'm currently a little ill at the moment, nothing too big, just some throat dryness and constant coughing from it, so that's all fun…

Second, I was going to do my recreation of the Call of Duty: WWII Story Trailer that came out, today, but… I checked my favorite free movie site today and I saw that the MLP movie came out! So I have got to watch that! I been waiting ever since it was first announced to see it! But don't worry… You guys will get that on Friday hopefully!

Speaking of stories… I know many of you are waiting for the next Daring Jewel story and that will be coming out in a week from Friday, when midterms are done. I don't want to start it this week and make you guys wait a whole week for the next part!

And lastly, I got another review, from Starpool2, saying that this is against the rules and all that s*** and here's what I have to say to that…

F*** off! I said it before, but I will write and post whatever I want, you can't tell me to get rid of all my hard work, especially when the majority of my readers and friends are in this and with me as well! This site may belong to the ones who created it, but in reality, every writer who has post anything on here also owns the site, because we are the ones who have built up the fandoms, put the hard work in filling them up and kept it running!

Hopefully this is the last time I'm saying this because I don't want to say it again!

There's one more major thing I would like to say, but I think it deserves an entirely separate post…

And please ask me more questions so I can continue this!

Signed, your FFN brother, Alexriolover95!


	46. Try Not to Laugh Challenge!

**Hey guys!**

 **Finally back with my Q and A! And I got another fun challenge to go along with this post!**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

Try Not to Laugh Challenge!

* * *

After a short break, the return of Alex's Q and A is back as Alex himself is in his private room getting ready for the next segment. He has been told that another challenge is going to happen and from the last three challenges on the show, Alex is really not looking froward to what this one may be.

A knock is heard against Alex's door.

"Five minutes Alex." Rafael informs his friend.

"Okay Rafi." Alex asks back as he takes a deep breath. "It's show time."

And Alex comes out of his room, passing by the studio staff to do the final checks for him before he goes on stage. And as Alex takes a drink of water to clear his throat, he comes out on stage to the cheering of the audience. Alex goes to his seat and sits down across from Jewel, who has a big smile on her face, both for the segment and for the challenge.

"Hey Alex, ready for some more questions?" Jewel asks, before smiling more. "And the challenge?"

"Questions, yes, Challenge…" Alex pauses for a second. "Not so much…"

"Well, lets get through the questions first." Jewel says as the audience quiets down so the questions and answers can begin.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from Tomadahawk, he asks, "If you went to a Comic-con, what would you dress up as?"

Alex: That's actually hard… I would have to go with either Bright Mac, Shining Armor, or Sunburst and hopefully I have my Pear Butter, Cadance, or Starlight next to me!

Jewel: That's sweet. Okay, next question, from Lukhas TheSpixMacaw, he asks, "what inspires you to make your OC'S, And where did you get all of their names from?"

Alex: Well that depends on the OCs, most of my OCs, Alex, Liz, Albert, and Maria are based on myself and my family, but Lisa is a different story in that I wish very much that I have a little sister in real life, well… If I can't have one in real life I can have one in my imagination! Cadance and Eddie are what I picture will be my own children when I get married. Tomada Junior and Bobbie are of course the children of Tomada and Sorrel and the mirror images of my most favorite OC couple. Rosalia was born out of my desire to paint a more positive image on Roberto by giving him and Liz a chick of their own and to show that Roberto can be a devoted father when given the chance. And finally Ivory was born out of my desire to create a mate for Alex and to have a new mixed couple in this fandom. The names are all very simple, taken from other TV shows and movies by the case of Lisa and Cadance, the same exact named in the case of Alex, Liz, Albert, and Maria, or simply by what I seen on other people's profiles by the case of Bobbie or just simply because they are actually like their parents, in the case of Tomada Junior.

Jewel: Nice, long answer Alex, okay, next question, from Nightfly123, he asks, "Are you looking forward to the Obi-Wan Kenobi movie that is reportedly in the works?"

Alex: Well I haven't heard a lot about that, so I can't say that I am, but hey, any Star Wars movie that will come out in the future is great! So yes, I guess I am looking froward to it!

* * *

"Okay, that's all the questions we have for now!" Jewel announces as she turns to Alex. "And before we get to today's challenge, we have two guests that will be here for it as well, someone we all have seen and a new one, come on out guys!"

And rolling from backstage comes the orange and white ball droid that everyone knows is BB-8. He's joined by a pinkish unicorn pony with a purple mane and with a star and glimmer symbol on her flank.

"Starlight?" Alex says, surprised to see his number one reformed villain from MLP: FiM here. "What are you doing here?"

"Why to help with the challenge of course." Starlight answers.

"Oh okay… So what's the challenge anyway?" Alex asks Jewel as he turns to her.

"Right, today's challenge is the try not to laugh challenge!" Jewel shouts to the audience.

"Wait what…" Alex gulps as suddenly an aura of magic surrounds him, preventing him from moving and running away, it was Starlight, who's horn was glowing as Alex looks at the pony.

"Restraining spell." Starlight answers Alex's unspoken question.

"And BB-8 is going to play the funny videos and I will be keeping count of how many times you laugh." Jewel says what BB and she will be doing.

"And what do I have to do at the end?" Alex asks, knowing that he's going to have to do something.

"You have to do one pushup for every time you laugh." Jewel informs Alex, who's now more nervous than ever.

"Wait…" Alex asks nervously. "Can't we do another less painful challenge for me to do?"

"Nope!" Jewel happily replies. "Start the videos BB!"

And BB-8 starts the videos, Alex can't escape or close his eyes or ears because of the restraining spell Starlight is keeping on him for the duration of the challenge. BB plays out the videos on his hologram projector, playing a series of videos from America's Funniest Home Videos, which Alex can't help but laugh a lot as he can't hold back his laughter. It got to the point where Alex felt his stomach would burst as he felt the tears of laughter go down his face.

Eventually it was all over as Alex endured the torture, BB having stopped the videos and Starlight lifting the restraining spell on Alex. Alex could finally breathe properly as he got in some much needed oxygen in his lungs. As he could finally feel that he could speak again, he turned to Jewel.

"So, how many times did I laugh?" Alex asks.

"27." Jewel informs Alex. "You have to do 27 pushups Alex."

"Wait, right now?" Alex gulps.

"Yes, right now!" Jewel smiles. "Or we can have Starlight magically remove your beak so you can't talk anymore…"

"Alright, I'll do the pushups!" Alex gives in as he gets on the floor on his wings and talons.

"And go!" Jewel shouts as Alex starts his 27 pushups as punishment for laughing.

Alex starts the pushups, doing them as fast as he could, but starting to slow down after ten, getting very exhausted.

"Keep going Alex!" Starlight tells him.

And Alex keeps going, stopping at 20 as he can't feel his wings and legs anymore.

"Alex, come on, just 7 more!" Jewel shouts to him.

"I hate you all…" Alex replies as he painfully finishes his last seven pushups before finally relaxing.

"And there we go Alex!" Jewel shouts. "You're done, feel better?"

"Not really…" Alex's voice a bit muffled since his face is on the stage floor.

"Well, we'll see you all next time with more questions with Alex!" Jewel announces to the audience as the commercials cut in.

Meanwhile, Blu and Rafael help Alex up and to his room so he can take a rest from his torture, Alex thankful that it's over for now, but knowing that more challenges are sure to come…

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Now, I actually got this challenge idea from one of my favorite Youtubers, Alia, a British COD player that I really like. If you search, "alia try not to laugh challenge" on Youtube, it'll be the first video. (Note that video is on his second channel, MoreAliA)**

 **And I'll see you guys next time with more answers to your questions!**


	47. Plans, DJ Feedback, and Gay Rights!

**Hey guys!**

 **Finally back with more!**

 **Now as I said before, this update will detail out what will happen for the rest of the year and I almost decided to add the talk of an issue I have been having to deal with and that I really hold a moral obligation to let out.**

* * *

Plans, Daring Jewel Feedback, Gay and Lesbian Rights

* * *

With the weather getting colder as the month of November begins, Alex is in his studio, preparing for the end of the year as his creator is doing. Alex, in his private room, is sipping some coffee, of which maple syrup and milk is mixed in, reading over the list of topics for today's round.

"Man, lots of things to wrap up for the year's end." Alex comments as he takes a breath and then releases it.

A knock is heard on the door, Rafael clearly to give Alex the five minute warning.

"Five minutes Alex, you know the drill." Rafael calls.

"Thanks Rafi." Alex says back as he puts down the list of things for today and gets up, stretching himself. "It's show time."

As always, as Alex walks up no stage, the audience cheers at him while he goes and takes his seat across from Jewel.

"Okay Alex, ready for this long round?" Jewel asks.

"Of course Jewel, had my coffee right before so I'm ready!" Alex smiles.

"Okay good, lets start with the couple of questions we have." Jewel explains.

* * *

Jewel: From T8EC34TOR, he asks, "How well do you get notified about new chapters to the stories you favorited and other stuff?"

Alex: Well, as you know buddy, whenever someone updates something, that update goes to everyone's email that has favorited and/or followed the stories or writer. So I get notified very well, except sometimes it's so much I can't keep track of everything! LOL!

Jewel: Next one comes from Nightfly123, he asks, "When is Medieval Adventures being brought back?"

Alex: Well buddy, I'm sorry to say, but I think that series has run its course, I'm proud of what I was able to achieve with it and I still rate it as one of my best works in my time here. However with the recent successes with the Daring Jewel series, I have to focus on that. But maybe one day I might return to my jolly old series!

* * *

"Well that's the only two questions we have, now it's time for the next issue at hand, the rest of the year." Jewel states as she has her own list of the topics of today.

"Yes Jewel, my creator wants to tell everyone what to expect for November and December until the New Year comes and here it is." Alex says as he lists everything.

. The Daring Jewel series is on hold for now until my final exams and papers are done and will resume when the holiday break begins.

. From today until Thanksgiving, the Q and A, stuff for Recreations as well as a few one shots, including a musical one, will come out as time allows it, as well as keeping up with news about MLP.

. I already have a Christmas story thought of and will do it once holiday break begins, but I wouldn't say a word on what it's going to be about!

. From Thanksgiving until the holiday break begins, a period of hiatus will occur, more on that later when Thanksgiving comes!

* * *

"And that's it for that issue, what's next?" Alex asks Jewel.

"Next on the list is feedback for the Daring Jewel series." Jewel says.

"Oh yes and here it is!" Alex shouts.

. So here, I want your guys full opinion on the series, what do you like and what do you not like about the series. And is there anything you want to see improved about the series or to not appear again in the series. Remember, anything negative you say about the series is okay! I want to improve on the honest feedback you guys provide, feedback is not meant to be a punishment! It's meant to help me make sure you guys are happy and satisfied!

* * *

"And the last thing on the list for today is the talk of an issue." Jewel states.

"Yes Jewel, about gay and lesbian rights." Alex adds.

"So Alex, just like when we did the talk about Muslims, as a Catholic, why do you believe in rights for gays and lesbians?" Jewel starts.

"Well Jewel, again, I may be Catholic, but I'm human too! And as a human being it is my moral obligation to defend the rights of gays and lesbians, despite them having a preference of someone of their own sex. I just don't understand why some people have to feel they have to oppress or change the way that gays and lesbians act."

"How strongly do you believe in this?"

"Well, I really can't tolerate anyone who does hate on gays and lesbians, awhile ago I saw monsterjamvadim place a very rude comment on a story that prominently features a gay couple and I quote, "F*** YOU BASTARD STOP PUTTING THIS CRAP IN THE RIO ARCHIVE PUT IT IN HELL!", so I quickly blocked him, despite monster being a very constant reviewer of mine. That's how much I can't tolerate that kind of hate."

But as with the days now, success has come about in bringing gay and lesbian rights and one can say that victory for them is at hand, do you agree?"

"Well yes and no, it depends on the country and other factors, such as what's the religious majority in the country or if the country has a history of being heavily against homosexuals. I was very happy when the news came that President Barack Obama made gay marriage legal in all of the 50 states of the United States. But at the same time, this year, there were reports of several hundred gay men in Chechnya, one of the Russian republics, being forced into concentration camps and being tortured, much like how the Nazis forced Jews into concentration camps and ended up nearly wiping the whole Jewish religion off the face of the earth with six million of them gone.

"So you think more should be done?"

"Yes I do, until every country on this planet has the rights protecting its homosexual populations, than the fight will still continue. I hope that our generation will fix the problem, so that our children can walk hand in hand with homosexuals and accept them for who they are. When I become a father and even a grandfather, I hope my children and grandchildren will take my message with them and if the problem isn't fixed in my generation, than the next one will try harder! Heck, if my own children and grandchildren turn out that they prefer to be homosexual, than I'll approve no matter what!"

* * *

"Okay, I think that's all the time we have for now." Jewel announces. "So, we'll see everyone after the break!"

And with the cheering audience again, Alex gets up from his seat after the long exhausting round and goes back to his room, to enjoy the rest of his coffee and preparing for the reminder of the year.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Remember, no questions! It's feedback round for next time!**

 **And I'll see you guys in the next update!**


	48. Reprimands and Penalties

**Hey guys…**

 **You might notice I didn't put an exclamation point after "Hey guys"… Well… as I have determined from recent events, it seems you guys don't read any of my author's notes at the beginning and ending of my posts (You guys are probably not even reading this one…)**

 **So instead of a fun Q and A today, as I hoped, it's going to state the issues present…**

* * *

Reprimands and Penalties

* * *

As another week ends and the weekend comes, Alex is in his private room getting ready for the next session, which, unfortunately, is going to be like the last one, all serious and such as certain things have transpired to cancel the fun thing planned for today.

"Why can't people just follow what my creator says…" Alex wonders as he sighs.

"Alex, you ready?" Rafael calls as he knocks on Alex's door.

"Yes Rafi, thanks!" Alex shouts back. "Well, better get this over with…"

And with that, Alex goes up on stage, again to the cheering audience, although they would soon very much be disappointed as they thought it would be a fun round this time…

"Hello Alex, time for the feedback round?" Jewel asks.

"Yes Jewel, I am, even thought I'm not looking froward to the other parts today." Alex states sadly, as the audience thinks there's still a fun thing, for Alex would be in that mood becomes he's always the victim of the fun.

* * *

Jewel: Now, from the only one we got… T8ECR34TOR, replies…

"Well I haven't read the entire thing yet but there's not exactly anything wrong with it. Just continue it on the way it is. But for any suggestions…

• What if Leo made an appearance later on?

• Could you make any chapters that resemble any of the Indiana Jones movies?

• What if the Spear of Destiny was introduced? An ancient artifact that has the power to change time and reality itself.

How that sound?"

Alex: Thanks buddy! As for the suggestions, I'll think of it… For now, I'm only keeping it at one OC per person, to make it fair to everyone, so I'm going to have to say no to Leo, for now. I was actually thinking about eventually doing some stories based on the Indiana Jones movies, seeing that Daring Do is the pony version of Indy, but since I haven't really seen the Indy movies, I really can't, for now. I'll try to watch the movie over my holiday vacation and I'll see than! And for the Spear of Destiny… Well I'm trying to keep it at actual artifacts that existed in real life, like the Aztec gold and the Golden Katana, but we'll see again!

* * *

"Okay, well that's it for that, now it's time for the next part, Alex, you want to explain?" Jewel turns to Alex.

"Yes Jewel, as you all must know, my creator is very irritated and disappointed and what he has to state is going to sound very salty…" Alex warns the audience, who's smiles now turn to frowns.

. First off, I'm very disappointed over the lack of feedback delivered. And there's literally no excuse for you guys to say that you didn't know about this because I explained it in a couple of the author's notes in the Daring Jewel series! I was really looking froward to a lot of feedback that I can take in and make the series better for you guys!

. Second, because of a certain someone who, like you guys who didn't read the author's notes in the Daring Jewel series, asked a question for the feedback round, even thought I explicitly said no questions, the penalty system I really didn't want to place is now in effect! Now don't worry, this doesn't affect any who does put feedback and no questions for the feedback session! What this penalty system is that in addition to your question being ignored during the feedback round, if you ask a question when next time the normal questions and answers come, your question is ignored!

. Third, most of you have lost the opportunity to submit any complaints you had about the Daring Jewel series and any complaints you have that you address will not be listened to until the next feedback round in the Q and A here!

. Fourth, since T8ECR34TOR was the only one who followed everything and listened, his suggestions are given top priority during the next Daring Jewel stories and his OC will have a prominent role again!

. Fifth, the fact that school and now my family is really irritating me is stressing me out and FFN is one of the reasons why I still haven't gone insane and with the recent events… Well lets just say you don't want to get caught in the line of fire and that if you message me, I'm going to sound incredibly salty…

. Sixth and last, I'm very worried since this and the latest Recreation I posted hasn't got a lot, in comparison to what the Daring Jewel series has lately. I get that you guys really like the Daring Jewel series, but I don't want to do that all the time, I have other things as well! And this also makes me extremely worried about the Christmas story I have coming up when my holiday vacation begins!

* * *

"Is that all?" Jewel asks, a bit surprised at the long list herself.

"Yes, it is Jewel, it's really a tough time for my creator, hopefully it gets better." Alex tries giving his best smile.

"Well I hope so too, because we really need some fun here!" Jewel chuckled.

"Yeah, for you and everyone else…" Alex groans in annoyance.

And with the audience cheering and hoping for a better week next time, Alex goes back to his private room to rest up.

* * *

 **Well that's it for that…**

 **Look guys… I don't want to be the bad guy… But if I have to, I will, even if I don't like it myself!**

 **Please take what I said into consideration so we can all have happier times in the future, I'm really not asking for much here I think!**


	49. Best Star Wars Movie Yet?

**Hey guys!**

 **It has been awhile since I updated this, been pretty busy with Daring Jewel and all, but lets get down to finally answering some questions!**

 **Also, I'm going to talk about Star Wars: The Last Jedi and there will be spoilers, so if you didn't see the movie, than don't read the that part!**

* * *

Best Star Wars Movie Yet?

* * *

And so begins the New Year and the first Q and A of 2018. Alex, sitting in his private room, is just waiting to start already as Rafael comes and gives Alex the five minute warning. Alex is especially excited about this one because he's going to talk about Star Wars: The Last Jedi, which he has seen in the theaters a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh boy I can't wait for this." Alex says, getting all happy like a little boy.

Alex is just waiting behind the backstage curtain, the studio checking in with him on the final checks as Jewel starts up, shouting to the audience.

"And now, for the moment you have all been waiting for, the first Q and A of the new year, lets welcome back Alex!" Jewel shouts as Alex takes the cue and goes up on stage, smiling at everyone. "Welcome back Alex, how are you feeling?"

"Well Jewel it's good to be back and in the new year as well, I'm ready to answer some more questions now." Alex replies back with confidence.

"Great, lets begin than…" And Jewel starts the very first question of the new year.

* * *

Jewel: So, from T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "So what song do you feel like represents you?"

Alex: That's a hard question, but for now, I guess I have to say Titanium by David Guetta, sung by Sia, because whenever I feel sad or depressed, I always end up getting back up happier and stronger than before.

Jewel: Next question, from Tomadahawk, he asks, "If you are feeling stressed, what do you do to make it go away?"

Alex: That's actually pretty easy, I do a number of things, including watching some MLP or just playing a game on my computer, it may come as a surprise, but writing is actually on the bottom of the list. Sometimes I may write when I'm stressed, but normally I don't because I really want to focus on what I write.

* * *

"Okay, now for this next part we're going to talk about Star Wars: The Last Jedi and we have a familiar guest joining us as well." Jewel announces to the audience.

As Jewel finishes speaking, an orange and white ball droid comes out from backstage, beeping happily as the audience is happy as well to see the little droid again.

"Hey BB, haven't seen you in awhile buddy, how are things for you?" Alex asks with a smile.

"Busy, birds keep asking me for my autograph." BB-8 beeps.

"Can you blame them buddy, you were awesome in the movie." Alex chuckles, while BB-8 just sighs in annoyance.

"So, are we going to talk about the movie or what?" Jewel asks, bringing the two back to the show.

"Oh right, sorry Jewel, please start." Alex replies.

Jewel: Okay, so Alex, what did you think of the movie?

Alex: I think it was awesome, I really liked it and the story was great! It was even better than The Force Awakens! I liked how we really got to see both Rey and Kylo Ren's struggle and how they both eventually and almost came together, although Rey almost thought Ben Solo, who is Kylo Ren, would turn, he didn't in the end and he wanted Rey to join him while Ren spoke of ending everything. I also liked all the fighting of course, the first part of the movie between the First Order Dreadnought and the Resistance fighters and bombers, as well as the last stand of the Resistance on Crait. Last thing I really enjoyed was Luke… His acting was so good and sometimes funny, like how he smacked Rey's arm when she literally reached out, but I have to say my most favorite part of the movie was when all those First Order walkers fired on Luke and when they stopped, he just blushed some salt off his shoulder, he basically said, "Is that all you got First Order a**holes?"

Jewel: So, I can tell you really liked it Alex, but I have to ask, why do you think there is so much hatred towards the movie as well?

Alex: Well Jewel, I think it's because the movie is new, that it's a lot like The Empire Strikes Back, and that it has followed the story from The Force Awakens. However, I don't understand some parts of that hatred, sure I saw a lot of elements from The Empire Strikes Back, but you have to remember that The Last Jedi does happen right after The Force Awakens and the Force Awakens shared a lot in common with A New Hope. You really can't blame the director of The Last Jedi, he tried his best and hardest to make the movie a success.

Jewel: So, with The Last Jedi out, which is episode 8, what do you think will happen in episode 9, whatever the title of that is?

Alex: Well a lot of things can happen, I think Rey will become a full on Jedi and have her final battle with Kylo Ren, maybe Ren will finally perish. However I doubt that the First Order itself will be gone, in the original trilogy, the rebellion still had a lot of strength even after Hoth, now after Crait, the First Order is stronger than ever and the resistance is down to just a handful of men and women and one ship, the Millennium Falcon, but as the movie stated or more exactly what Luke stated, the rebellion is reborn, the war is not over and he is not the last Jedi.

Jewel: So, what about you BB, what are your thoughts on the movie?

BB-8: Same as Alex here, but unlike him I was actually in the movie! And also, my favorite part would have to be when I took control of that First Order walker and went all Rambo on those stormtroopers, saving Finn and Rose. I hope I even get to take control of a whole star destroyer in episode 9!

* * *

"Well that's it everyone, we'll come back after the break with hopefully more questions, see you all later!" Jewel shouts to the audience as both Alex and BB-8 go backstage to rest up.

"So, was that really your favorite part buddy?" Alex asks the droid next to him.

"For sure, Poe taught me a few things while I was with him." BB beeps.

"Do you think Poe would teach me how to fly an X-Wing when he gets the chance?" Alex asks with begging eyes.

"I don't know, he's pretty busy and I don't know if you're up to it." BB beeps back, not sure that Alex flying a heavily armed starfighter was a good idea.

"Well, if he gets the chance, he can teach me and it's not like I wouldn't be learning from an expert." Alex replies back in his ever so confident mood. "But for now, how about some rest, maybe some coffee for me and an oil bath for you?"

BB beeps back in approval as the two finally arrive at Alex's room and they both go inside for some R and R, to wait for the next questions.

* * *

 **And there we go! First Q and A of the new year!**

 **And what do you guys think, do you want to see Poe teaching Alex how to fly an X-Wing?**


	50. Don't Get Cocky!

**Hey guys!**

 **And welcome back! Who's ready to read a Q and A that's going to be very different from the rest? Not ready… Well too bad, because it starts now!**

 **Oh and thanks to my good friend, T8ECR34TOR, for giving me the perfect title for this…**

* * *

Don't Get Cocky!

* * *

All was peaceful in the jungles outside the city of Rio de Janeiro, well, that is if you don't count the crashed X-Wing starfighter that toppled a few trees and was giving off a trail of smoke. The starfighter itself made a huge impact crater on the jungle ground, the body of the craft caked in dirt and covered by fallen tree branches while the wings and laser cannons were twisted almost beyond repair (Much like the crashed X-Wing on Jakku) while the engines gave off white smoke while they cooled down.

The cockpit of the starfighter opened up to reveal a Scarlet macaw with a pilot's helmet on, coughing as he shook himself, checking his body for any wounds before looking at the damage. And boy he wished he didn't…

"Oh no… Poe and BB are going to kill me…" The Scarlet macaw began to panic…

 **Earlier that day…**

With a new day comes a new round of more questions and answers in Alex's studio as Alex walks from his private room to the stage, the studio staff finishing up putting the final touches on Alex's stage makeup as he walks. One the staff hands him a small cup of coffee, which Alex always drinks before going up on stage to wake up fully. As Alex drinks the coffee, he notices something different.

"Is there cinnamon in this?" Alex asks, curious as he takes a sip.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" The bird who handed Alex the coffee asks.

The studio knows that Alex loves trying different stuff that you could put in coffee, which always works, so the studio staff made a habit in trying to put new things in Alex's coffee that he may or may not like from time to time.

"No, it's good, I like it, maybe next time a little less cinnamon." Alex smiles as he finishes the last sips while the studio staff put the final touches on Alex's stage makeup.

"Of course sir." The bird sighs in relief as Alex waits behind the curtain for Jewel to call his name.

"And please welcome Alex back!" Jewel shouts as Alex comes through the curtains and goes to his seat next to Jewel as the audience cheers as usual. "Hello Alex, unfortunately, we only got one question now, sorry."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Alex smiles.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Have you ever seen the last three episodes of the Clone Wars where Yoda was learning the teachings of Qui-Gonn and the dead?

Alex: Yes I have, but to be honest, I didn't quite like those episodes for some reason… But yet again, I only saw them once or twice and that was a long time ago. Guess I need to watch them again!

* * *

"Well that's it sadly, but hopefully next time we get more than one question, until than see you all next time!" Jewel shouts to the audience as Alex gets up from his seat to backstage.

Once backstage, Alex is greeted by BB-8, who beeps at the Scarlet.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Alex asks as he gets down to the droid's level.

"I called Poe about what you wanted." BB beeps.

"Really?" Alex gets excited. "What did he say?"

"You can asks him yourself." A familiar voice says as the figure appears from behind BB-8.

"Poe!" Alex stands up and greets the toucan with a hug.

"Okay settle down Alex." Poe replies as he chuckles and Alex lets go. "BB here tells me you wish to have a chance to pilot an X-Wing."

"He did?" Alex slowly looks at BB.

"Yeah, he says it's a bad idea, but I guess, since I have the time currently and I can teach you how everything works it'll be fine." Poe answers. "Come on I parked it in an empty space in the parking lot."

And Alex and BB follow Poe outside the studio where, sure enough, a black and orange X-Wing sits perfectly in the parking lot. Alex stares in awe at the beautiful starfighter as he couldn't believe that he would very soon be flying it.

"Alright Alex, you go on up first and get in the cockpit, I'll be right behind you." Poe tells Alex, Alex doing so as he climbs up the ladder into the cockpit, not believing this was really happening as he looked at all the complicated controls.

"Now, lets start with the basic controls, first is the steering stick right here…" Poe begins showing Alex the stick in front of him and how to work it.

After going through all the controls, Alex felt ready to go for a fly, he felt he was completely safe, since Poe went through everything so well and since he had seen all the Star Wars movies multiple times and seen how both the rebellion and resistance pilots operated their X-Wings, he felt pretty confident he could do it too.

"Now, some final things to go over, I turned on the safety for the laser cannons and proton torpedoes, so don't push this button." Poe showing Alex the weapons safety button. "And if you need help, this is the button for the autopilot, good luck and oh… Don't get cocky." Poe finishes as he gives Alex his pilot helmet.

"Thanks Poe, I promise I'll return the X-Wing in perfect working condition." Alex smiles as Poe climbs down the ladder and Alex pulls the lever that closes the cockpit, sealing him in the starfighter as he starts up the engines and ascending slowly, retracts the landing gear.

"I still think this is a bad idea." BB beeps to Poe who is next to him, watching Alex ascend slowly and then with enough attitude, flies froward at a fast speed over the city.

"Come on BB, he's fine and besides, we pulled crazier things, remember when we charged straight at that First Order Dreadnought?"

Meanwhile Alex is having the time of his life as he can't believe one of his life long dreams was coming true, he imagined that he was actually in a Star Wars movie, blasting TIE fighters and doing awesome flying tricks as he glides over the city.

"Man, this is so much easier than I thought." Alex cheers as he decides to take a selfie and send it to his sisters, but not before turning on the autopilot.

Alex takes out his phone and turns on the camera, taking a few pictures of different faces before sending them to his sisters. If only Alex was paying attention, he would have noticed he was about to crash straight into the Christ the Redeemer statue. As Alex was still busy sending the pictures to his sisters, an alarm started sounding in the X-Wing as Alex was surprised, throwing his phone in the cockpit. And then he saw it, he was about to hit the Christ the Redeemer statue.

"Oh no!" Alex shouted as he quickly turned off the autopilot, feeling the X-Wing start to drop as he pulled the steering stick all the way to the right, narrowly missing the statue as Alex lost all control of the starfighter, diving down into the jungles on the outskirts of the city.

As the starfighter crashed through trees, Alex was rattled about in the cockpit, eventually hitting his head on the control panel in front of him, temporarily knocking Alex out as the X-Wing crashed into the ground and finally stopped.

An hour later, Alex was awake as he got out of the X-Wing and couldn't believe what he did to Poe's starfighter. He took off Poe's helmet that he was wearing and sat on one of the damaged wings.

"What the hell happened!?" Poe's voice shouted out as Alex turned and saw him, BB, and Jewel there.

"Are you okay Alex?" Jewel then asked.

"I'm fine… I wish I could say the same for the X-Wing…" Alex chuckled nervously as Poe was not amused.

And then BB rolled up to Alex and shocked him with some electricity, clearly angry too.

"Owww!" Alex shouted out as he jumped up a bit from the shock.

"I told you it was bad idea." BB beeped and then went back to Poe and shocked him as well. "And you shouldn't have agreed to let him fly your X-Wing." BB punished Poe as well.

"Okay BB, I think these two get it, Alex lets get you to the hospital to really make sure you're okay and Poe we'll see what we can do about getting your starfighter repaired." Jewel told the two boys.

And the four walked out of the jungle to the studio car waiting by the jungle edge, then taking Alex to the hospital to make sure he didn't suffer any injuries. However, even thought Alex didn't have any, he knew one thing, don't be on your phone while flying an X-Wing!

* * *

 **Hope you guys had a laugh out of this!**

 **And now that I'm thinking of it… This really reminds me when Luke crashed his X-Wing on Dagobah!**


	51. Try Not to Cry Challenge!

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **It has been awhile since my last Q and A and this year I had no idea what to do for Valentine's Day, so this Q and A update also makes up for that!**

 **And I'm also having another feedback round, this time for my new Star Wars story! And remember that the penalty system is in effect as last time, so no questions! I only want the feedback!**

* * *

Try Not to Cry Challenge!

* * *

It was a couple of days after Valentine's Day, Friday as it was and in Alex's studio, everyone was busy preparing the final checks for the slightly late Valentine's Day special and Alex was in his room, as he was emotionally preparing himself, for he was told that Jewel decided that Alex would do the Try Not to Cry Challenge for everyone.

If there was one weakness Alex had was that he cried easily when something emotional was happening, he got better as the years passed, but it still wasn't easy not to cry when the case called for it.

"Five minute warning Alex." Rafael called as he knocked on Alex's door.

"Thanks Rafi." Alex thanked his friend as he took a deep breath while looking at himself in the mirror. "Okay Alex, you can get through this, just try not to cry."

And Alex leaves his room to go up on stage, the staff putting on the final touches of Alex's stage makeup as of course he takes a few sips of some coffee prepared for him, the cup being Valentine's Day themed of course. As he arrives at the curtains that he would walk through onto the stage, Jewel of course announces the start of the show.

"And as always, please welcome back Alex!" Jewel shouts as the Scarlet appears from behind the curtains and takes his seat while everyone cheers. "Hello Alex and happy late Valentine's Day, how was it for you?"

"It was good Jewel, you know I'm still single, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the day with my family and be happy for my sisters, who had their own fun for the day and I'm sure you and Blu had a great day as well."

"You bet we did, anyway, time for the question and when I say question, I mean question since we only have one." Jewel says as she reads the question.

* * *

Jewel: From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "How would you feel if you ever had to face…a Xenomorph?"

Alex: Well hopefully I'm in a huge mech suit! And if I didn't… Well lets just say I watched the gameplay walkthrough for Alien: Isolation, so I would follow the stuff from the game.

* * *

"Great, and now onto the challenge for the day…" Jewel starts. "Blu, it's time." Jewel shouts to Blu who's backstage.

"Right on it honey!" Blu shouts back as Alex is confused.

"Wait…" Alex starts, only as he finished the word, his wings and legs are suddenly restrained from metal cuffs built into the chair. "What exactly am I going to watch!?" Alex asks, scared since Jewel going this far means it's something Alex is definitely going to cry from.

"Alex, you're going to watch the MLP: FiM Season 7 Episode 13." Jewel smiles, a little bit evilly.

"You mean…" Alex swallows before saying the dreaded words. "The Perfect Pear?"

"That's right." Jewel nods her head.

Alex tries to break free from the restraints, but it was useless as he was firmly attached to his chair for the time being.

"Try all you want Alex, you're not getting out until the episode's done and also, every time you shed a tear, you're going to get a little shock, which will count the number of tears." Jewel informs Alex. "Start the episode Blu!"

"Right on it Jewel!" Blu replies as a TV monitor appears before Alex and starts playing the episode, which of course starts off with Apple Bloom walking through the market in Ponyville and meeting Grand Pear.

"No… No… No!" Alex shouts constantly as the audience only laughs at Alex's pain.

The tears weren't much, until… the song Pear Butter sings to Bright Mac, which is the moment that really got Alex all teary whenever he watched the episode.

"I can't take it anymore, get me out of here!" Alex shouts as the tears rush down his face with little shocks following every word that Pear Butter sang.

"Come on Alex, you know you want to sing…" Jewel urges the Scarlet.

"Never!" Alex yells back as he really struggles to keep his beak shut, only he failed in the end. _"And I cannot be pulled apart From the hold you have on my heart…"_ Alex finally singing along as he really couldn't control his crying.

The next scene that Alex really cried from was the secret wedding of Bright Mac and Pear Butter, which was just as emotional, this time of sadness since Grand Pear ultimately left his daughter, Pear Butter when she decided to stay with the Apple family.

 _"Fine!_ " Grand Pear's answer to his daughter rang out in Alex's earholes as his vision was all blurry, his eyes simply covered in his tears as by now the tear count was for sure in the hundreds.

And the final and also one of the most teary moments from the episode was the reunion of the Apples and Pears as the Apple siblings show Grand Pear and Granny Smith the results of the seeds that Bright Mac and Pear Butter planted on their wedding day.

 _"If anything's gonna make it through, it's apples and pears."_ Applejack's line, which was the final one for the episode, bringing Alex into a new storm of tears as the Apples and Pears hug in front of the trees as the credits begin playing, in which instead of the usual music, it was the instrumental version of Pear Butter's song.

And so the challenge ends, Jewel telling Blu that he can now release Alex and as Alex feels that he's finally free, he wipes his tear stained eyes until he can see clearly again. Jewel gives Alex a tissue box so he can blow his beak, which Alex uses several tissues until he's all good.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it Alex?" Jewel cheeky teases the Scarlet.

"Ha ha… Very funny…" Alex replies while rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, before we end off, we have one more item on the list." Jewel reminds Alex.

"Yes, another feedback round, this time for my creator's new Star Wars story he began, just general stuff like if you guys like how it's going so far, do you think I need to change some stuff, things like that." Alex announces.

"Well, that's it, we'll catch everyone next time when we do have the feedback round and even thought it's late, Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Jewel shouts to the audience. "Alex clearly enjoyed his…"

Alex only rolls his eyes once again as he goes back to his room to rest up from all his crying as the audience cheers with the commercials cutting in.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this challenge!**

 **And I can't stress it enough that I only want feedback on my new Star Wars story, which means no questions! I really hope that you guys have actually read both of this update's author's notes, because if I do see even one question I'm going to be heavily disappointed…**

 **See you next time!**


	52. School Shootings and Firearms

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **So, apparently people still can't read the author's notes… Because I got a guest review (which I deleted) and one from Tomadahawk with questions… And now I'm starting to wonder if I have to place a harsher penalty system… Like you're blocked for a certain amount of time or I wouldn't answer the next two times you ask a question…**

 **I have also received a message from Nightfly123, asking if I will eventually talk about the terrible school shooting in Florida. Honestly, at first I thought no, since it's too depressing and I'm really trying to stay away from the news. However, the response from the shooting is really getting me fired up…**

* * *

School Shootings and Firearms

* * *

It's just another day in Alex's studio, all calm and quiet as Alex is sitting in his private room, reading through an email sent by his creator, detailing what the next Q and A session will be. Just reading his creator's email has Alex a bit worried about potential backlash against this, but Alex's creator was serious and honest about the risk talking about such a sensitive topic.

"Well, I can't say no." Alex sighs as he hears knocking on his door.

"Five minute warning Alex." Rafael calls.

"Okay Rafi." Alex calls back. "Well, best to get this over with."

As Alex comes out of his room, the studio staff of course go over the final things with Alex, stage makeup, checking over the list of things to go over, and of course Alex's cup of warm coffee to keep him up and active. As Alex takes his last sip of the hot drink, he hears Jewel call out his name to the audience as he arrives in front of the curtains separating him from the stage. And as Alex appears, the audience of course cheers as the Scarlet sit down on his seat next to Jewel.

"Hello Alex, this is going to be tough to ask this time, but are you ready?" Jewel asks, knowing the topic of the day.

"As I'll ever be." Alex replies back.

"Okay, first item on the list is the feedback for your creator's new Star Wars story." And Jewel clears her throat before reading.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from Nightfly123, he says, "I think that your Star Wars story is doing well and I hope it continues to be a success :)"

Alex: Well thank you buddy, I hope you enjoy it to the end!

Jewel: And from T8ECR34TOR, he says, "Still gettin' good like a movie or TV special. I wonder how much humor you could add to it."

Alex: And thank you again! It's actually a more serious as well as a more romantic story pretty soon, it's not going to be humorous, but I'll try to work in little bits of humor, if I can.

* * *

"Okay, that's it for that item on the list, now it's time to talk about the school shooting that happened in Florida." Jewel announces as the audience goes quiet.

Jewel: So Alex, you must have a lot of sympathy for those affected?

Alex: I do Jewel, for everyone involved, just like at Sandy Hook, it's hard to imagine that one minute you're in class, learning stuff from your teacher, or in the cafeteria eating lunch with your friend, or chatting with them during recess and the next minute your friend is laying on the ground, dead, with bullet holes in him or her and blood pouring out. And so I offer my most sincerest condolences.

Jewel: And as the news followed in the wake of this, there are all these protests for banning guns and the N.R.A. (National Rifle Association), do you agree with the protestors?

Alex: I have to say yes and no. Yes, because I understand how angry they are over this and no one can blame them. However they can't blame the N.R.A., the shooting was because of a crazy guy that wasn't even a member of the organization. I believe too many people blame the N.R.A. because they advocate for gun rights and so that makes them an easy target.

Jewel: So, do you believe guns should be banned in America?

Alex: I have to say yes and no again. Some guns should be allowed, like a handgun, if someone wants to protect him or herself or hunting rifles, because people like to hunt for a sport, (Even thought I hate hunting) for example. I don't believe people should be allowed to own like fifty caliber machine guns or fully automatic military grade assault rifles. And if the person is a good citizen, like he or she pays their taxes, has no criminal record whatsoever and wants to own a handgun or a hunting rifle, than who are we to deny that person?

Jewel: Now, everyone knows that you and your creator hold a deep hatred for Trump, but still, do you have to agree with how Trump is handling this?

Alex: Jewel, I hate Trump, he f***ing sucks (sorry for the language!) and this event only makes me hate him more. First of all, the fact that he didn't even go down to Florida, offer his own condolences and visit the graves of all the dead victims is intolerable. What did he do? He stayed in the safety of his new mansion and invited the parents of the victims to the White House to have a talk! Like… what the f***! (Language, sorry!) And arming teachers? Like what the hell is going on in Trump's mind!? If anything that's going to make the problem even worse, because now if teachers really do start having guns while in school, students are going to be more afraid and parents are going to take their children out of school!

* * *

"I think that's all the time we have for now, we'll come back after the break with more questions for Alex to answer." Jewel says to the audience and the audience, instead of cheering, talk along themselves about Alex's responses.

Alex, meanwhile, goes back to his private room to relax and try not to think about what he just said, only that wasn't going to happen…

As Alex approaches his room, he comes face to face with chaos as there's a line of the studio staff holding back a crowd of birds, with microphones and cameras, the cameras either flashing as they were taking pictures or recording and the ones with microphones shooting off rapid amounts of questions. Alex sees Rafael and calls him over.

"Rafael!" Alex calls over the mess happening, Rafael hearing Alex and coming over his his friend. "What's going on?"

"It's the other networks, they got wind of what we were doing and now they're demanding interviews with you." Rafael told Alex as Alex hangs his head low.

"Rafi, I can't." Alex replies back as he sighs.

"I know and we're trying to get rid of them, but they're very persistent." Rafael informs Alex.

It was going to be tough, because Alex had to walk towards them to get to his private room, so he took a deep breath and began walking towards the chaos unfolding.

"Alex, Alex, Alex!" The other networks shouted as the Scarlet in question came towards them.

"Do you think Trump should be impeached?" One reporter shouted out, holding out his microphone.

"Yes…" Alex answers back in a low tone as he walks to his room, finding it difficult as he's literally between a rock and a hard place.

"Do you think the N.R.A. should be broken up?" Another reporter asked right away.

"No comment." Alex says back as he's really getting annoyed as he unlocks his door to go inside.

"Do you believe the shooting's a conspiracy?" Yet another reporter shouted out.

Before Alex could reply, Rafael saves his friend.

"Look, we just talked about this and Alex is tired, no further questions!" Rafael tries shouting as the outnumbered studio staff hold back the ever persistent crowd of reporters and cameramen as Alex goes inside his room and closes the door, locking it.

As Alex goes to the couch in the room and lays down, to try to take a nap, he begins to wonder if they should have talked about this issue at all.

* * *

 **Well there we go!**

 **And don't wonder Nightfly, my friend, I'm not in any way annoyed at you for bringing this up, in fact thank you very much for doing so.**

 **And now give me your questions to answer! (Well if you have a penalty, your question is ignored as the penalty says so)**


	53. Headscarf Liberartion

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **So I'm a little late, but International Women's Day has passed, it's celebrated every year on March 8 and as I already told you guys, I'm trying to avoid the news because nowsdays it's just too depressing to read. But there was one piece of news that made me smile.**

* * *

Headscarf Liberation

* * *

Just a couple of days ago the world celebrated International Women's Day and in Alex's studio, even thought it's a bit late, Alex is preparing for a talk about a special topic that has come up. Something that has been building up in Iran, one of the most religiously controlled countries in the world, the women pulling off their headscarves or hijabs in protest to the religious government.

And these kinds of little acts of defiance by brave individuals always makes Alex smile, makes him feel like there's always a little hope left in the world.

Soon enough, as always, Rafael comes by to give Alex his five minute warning.

"Okay Rafi, thanks." Alex replies back. "Hopefully this goes well."

As Alex comes out of his room, he could see that the colors and decorations that the studio put up are still in place, bright warm colors like pink and red really lit up the studio. And as Alex is going to the stage, getting the final checks from the studio staff, he's given a coffee cup that has roses on it.

And finally as Alex hears Jewel call out his name and Alex appears onto the stage, he could see that most of the audience today are women, a pleasant sight for him as the scarlet takes his seat.

"Hello Alex, ready?" Jewel asks, but knowing the answer.

"Yes I am, very happy to be here today." Alex replies back as Jewel starts with the first question.

* * *

Jewel: Okay, from T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "How did you react when you first saw this: "Are you kidding me, I'm blind!"?"

Alex: Not sure what you're referring to… I tried to think about this a lot, but I just don't know what you're asking about…

Jewel: Next and last, from Lukhas TheSpixMacaw, "If you had to choose between the two of these, what will it be and why did you pick them? A car or a motorcycle."

Alex: I would choose a car, because it's a lot safer, in a motorcycle, you're completely exposed and if you crash into something, your body is definitely going to hit the object you hit, at least in a car, if you crash into something, there's something between the object you hit and your body, so a greater chance you'll live.

* * *

"Great, now it's time we move on to the special topic today and as it happens, it was International Women's Day a couple of days ago." Jewel announces. "My Blu let me decide what we were going to do all day." Jewel smiles as a camera shows backstage where Blu is, the adult male blushing.

"That's sweet Jewel." Alex comments. "But lets move on please."

"Right." Jewel clearing her throat and getting back to it. "So, if you all didn't hear the news, in Iran some women have taken off their headscarves and waved them in protest to the religious government in the country and that's what we're going to talk about today."

Jewel: So Alex, how do you feel about this?

Alex: I'm very happy Jewel, Iran is one of the two Islamic countries (the other being Saudi Arabia) that require their female population to wear the headscarf or hijab when in public, by law. And these women are not only taking off their headscarves, but doing so publicly, at the risk of getting arrested and sent to prison. I love when people have the courage to stand up to those that are higher than them and don't take no for an answer.

Jewel: There was one example of a woman who joined this movement, going by the name of Azadeh, (which means, "one who is free" in Farsi) who did take off her headscarf publicly, how do you feel about her?

Alex: I wish I could very well meet her and tell her personally that I admire the stand she has made against what society demanded of her. Not only did she take off her headscarf in public, she climbed onto a tall utility box and put the headscraf on a stick and waved it like a flag, for everyone to see. She said that she was stressed, but also powerful at that moment because people weren't used to seeing women without headscarves. People walking by also took pictures of her, which has spread around on social media, and urged her to come down before the police arrived. Luckily she has escaped and her pictures on social media has inspired other women to follow her example.

Jewel: So Alex, I already know the answer to this, but I have to ask for everyone else, do you consider yourself a feminist?

Alex: Of course I do Jewel! Women and girls can and have done as much as men and boys have done throughout history and have proved it time and time again. And if there's one thing that women can do that men will never do is that they have life within them, they are the ones who bear the children and give birth to them. As a writer, I'm always thinking about both my male and female readers, I never tried to put the female characters in my stories in a very downgrading and helpless situation, even making stories that show them in an empowering position. Take the Daring Jewel series and my Star Wars story as a couple current examples. Even when I written stories like Medieval Adventures, I try to put the females in a better light, even thought historically in Medieval times, most women were often oppressed.

Jewel: So what has first inspired you to think as a feminist Alex?"

Alex: Well I don't know exactly what the first encouragement was, but going back to the headscarf revolution, I have to say the graphic novel Persepolis, which is the story of a little girl growing up in Iran during the Islamic Revolution in 1979, where the girl has to get used to all the radical changes happening in the country. I had to read it in like either late middle or early high school and unlike most school readings, which are boring and uninteresting, this graphic novel really caught my attention and I even brought the sequel to the first novel on my own account. So I guess that's the first time I ever paid attention to the whole feminist movement, by reading the story of a little girl who had to deal with a society that regulates its women, but not the men.

* * *

"Okay, that's all the time we have for now, we'll come back with more questions for Alex to answer and maybe even a challenge for him to do!" Jewel announces to the audience as they cheer and Alex goes back to his room.

As Alex goes back to his room, he feels happy as he warms himself another cup of coffee and sits down to check his email where he gets his fan mail before relaxing and playing some games. He takes a sip before reading a lot of mail he got, in response to the session he just did. Most of it was praise, thumbs up, and there were those that were of course against what Alex said, but that only made Alex chuckle and feel sorry for those poor guys.

"What are those guys thinking? Their wives or girlfriends are going to overthrow them?" Alex chuckles as he continues reading through his email.

* * *

 **Well that's it for today guys! Now just to wait for the backlash! LOL! JK!**

 **But in all honestly, to my Islamic readers, just like I said in my Self-Determination vs Customs post on here, I respect your customs, but I still believe the headscarf is a symbol of oppression for women and that Muslim women have the right to get rid of it if they choose to do so!**


	54. Welcome Back!

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **I'm back and let me tell you how happy I am to finally get back to writing! I hope you guys are ready for new stuff!**

 **Now it has been a long time and I have been out of practice so please bear with me!**

 **That's all I'm going to say because everything else will be explained down below!**

* * *

Welcome Back!

* * *

It's summertime and in Alex's studio everyone is hot and sweaty, but everyone's happy because today is the official return of Alex's show and his creator's stories! The studio staff is working hard getting everything set up for the special round as everyone's running about while others are checking things off while drinking cold bottles of water. In Alex's private room, all is quiet as Alex is taking deep breaths, a bit nervous because it has been awhile since the show last went live.

"Okay Alex, it's just like all the other times, just walk up and talk, no problem at all." Alex nervously tells himself as a knocking sounded at his door.

"Alex, we're ready to start when you are." Rafael calls.

"Thanks Rafi." Alex calls back as he gets up from his chair and looks at himself in the mirror. "Showtime." And Alex turns around and goes out of his room, getting his stage makeup out on and his required sips of coffee, which had maple syrup mixed in as well, Alex's favorite coffee add in.

As Alex stands in front of the red curtains separating him from the audience's view, he takes one last final breath as a familiar bird announces Alex's presence.

"And now the moment you have all been waiting for, please welcome Alex!" Jewel shouts out as the audience goes wild.

Alex steps out and is greeted by loud cheering as he smiles, waves and walks to his seat, taking it as he gets into a relaxing position.

"Hello Alex, welcome back, it's been awhile." Jewel smiles.

"Indeed it has Jewel, but I'm happy to be back and I can say the same for my creator, we're looking froward to the rest of the year." Alex replies.

"Well before we get that over with, lets get to the question we have, from T8ECR34TOR." Jewel says as she reads the question.

* * *

Jewel: From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "If every OC decided to make up a holiday for themselves would you rather: set up a party for you and friends to come together or go on a date with Ivory during it?"

Alex: That's kinda of hard… Honestly I would have to go for the first option and make it like a convention, like bronycon for example!

"Okay, with that done, lets move on to talking about all the new stuff coming, which I hope everyone's excited by!" Jewel looking towards the audience who smile and lean a bit froward.

* * *

Jewel: Okay Alex, before we go over the new stuff, lets talk about the year so far, how do you think it has been going?:

Alex: Well could have been better, but it could have been worse at the same time. As everyone knows, my creator had to deal with a very important family matter and he wants to thank everyone who has sent their sympathies, it's much appreciated. And the school work was very tough, but he got through it. But this year was also the continuing success of the Daring Jewel series and the success so far of his new Star Wars story, which he's eager to get back to.

Jewel: And your creator also has been planning a lot of new stuff, correct?

Alex: Yes, he has got two new short stories, which will come out very, very soon, My Little Lisa and The Great and Powerful Reunion.

Jewel: And what they going to be about?

Alex: Well My Little Lisa is basically based on the mini movie, My Little Dashie, if one of his OCs, Lisa got stuck in the real world and lived with my creator. And my creator's friend, T8ECR34TOR suggested that maybe my creator could make something with Lisa being Alex's daughter instead of his sister, so his wish is finally coming! Now The Great and Powerful Reunion is going to be an MLP story, inspired by the episode, "Grannies Gone Wild", where we finally get to see Trixie's father, Jack Pot, now that story is going to be about Trixie and her father finally reconnecting after so long of Trixie kinda of resenting her father, with her father wanting to reconnect with Trixie.

Jewel: That sounds interesting, and if I remember there's also something else coming after those two stories, right?

Alex: Yes there is, it's called Two Best Brothers Play…, which is inspired by 2snacks' Two Best Sisters Play, where basically Princesses Celestia and Luna, from MLP: FiM play a bunch of games together. Now my version is going to be Blu and Alex playing games together, and any kinda of video games. But I do have to warn everyone that it will feature heavy language use, but my creator will make sure to censor it to keep it at a T rating!

Jewel: And don't forget the afterthoughts for season 8 of MLP: FiM, your creator is aware of that too?

Alex: Yes he is and he has a lot of catching up to do in this regard, but he'll catch up nevertheless!

Jewel: Now before we finish, we have one item of business and that is the next round will be another feedback round, but it'll be different, Alex?

Alex: Yes, my creator wanted to ask you all a question and that is what new features in the stories do you want? What he means is like stuff like the intro, outro, chapter organization, author's notes, that kinda of stuff. So no questions for next time please!

* * *

"Well I think that's it, we'll see everyone next time with hopefully some good feedback to work on for the rest of the year!" Jewel shouts as the audience cheers as Alex gets up to go back to his room, smiling and waving his wing to the audience.

* * *

 **Well as stated, I want that specific kind of feedback!**

 **And again, sorry if this update's short, like I said it's been a long time!**

 **See everybird in the next update! (New official outro too!)**


End file.
